Crazy Challenge 2
by amazoness23
Summary: Remember the time we had that snowball fight? And we made that deal, the one where for every hit I get, you give me a kiss, and for every hit you get, I have to build a twelve-foot snowmen? Well, this is definitely the second crazy challenge you've given me. Sequel to Songbird's Cry, HIGHLY recommended to read it before this story. Richard/OC
1. Five Years

**I didn't think that I'd be posting the sequel to Songbird's Cry so soon. In fact, I didn't even think that I would be writing so soon. But the temptation to write about Alexis' whereabouts got to me. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Blüdhaven**

**January 1ST 12:01 a.m.**

**Nightwing's Pov**

I sat on top of a gargoyle on the cities public library. There was bound to be some type of crime going on being New Years Day, but it was a good start to the new year. The air in the city was a happy and festive one. I looked down at the tiny string of gold in my right hand. I followed the string to the shining bird dangling from it. A frown formed on my face and old memories flashed through my mind.

_I gripped the ledge of the balcony tightly. I looked around me, searching for Alexis. What just happened? Alexis didn't stop the connection, did she? I shook my head; of course she wouldn't. Then what happened? The realization dawned to me. **Savage**. He took her for her... My eyes widened. I sprinted to the Bat Cave as fast as I could. My fingers flew over the control panel. What I saw on the screen made my heart fall._

**Cannot Be Found**

_Earlier, her locator chip only told us her vitals and her location was 'unavailable'. Now it was gone. Savage was experimenting on her. He was changing her, hurting her. I slammed my fist down on the control panel. How was I going to find her now? They were going to change her looks, her name, her birthday, her memories, but not her personality. I growled. Bitter sweet, huh? The only thing that can help me find her is her personality. Kind, caring, and protective, and always tries to look on the good side of things. She can also be very dense at times and tries her best to make anyone smile._

_I felt a small smile growing on my face. Six billion people on Earth, with some aliens, meta-humans and some other super powered people. This was just like the time she made me build twelve-feet snowmen. A crazy challenge for a sweet reward. This time though, the reward is a lot sweeter._

That happened five years ago, and I still couldn't find her. A lot has changed since then. Wally and Artemis are in college now and live together happily. Aqualad left the team after we failed to save Tula, and he found out Blank Manta was his father. Rocket and Zatanna are now full League members. Connor and M'gann broke up a few years back. Red Arrow's been searching for the real Roy Harper. Karie's in college, and her parents are living together again. We have new members on our team. Batgirl, Bumblebee, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Mal Duncan, Wonder Girl and a new Robin. I became Nightwing. Moved out to Blüdhaven and became the cities new hero. I'm also the leader of the team now. There's one thing that hasn't changed though.

I'm still trying to build twelve-feet snowmen, but can't seem to make them. I hope I can though, cause I still want that reward. **A lot.**

* * *

**Anyone get the metaphor in the last sentence? Really short, but I have the next two-three chapters planned out already. Just need to get it typed.**

**Review, alert or fav!**


	2. Gathering Intel

**I can't believe it. 4 reviews, 7 favs and 9 followers all on the first chapter?! You guys are amazing! I just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter, so I'm going to put it here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I only own Alexis Dilan Henderson, Kitsune, and Karie Blaire Henderson.**

* * *

**Gotham City**

**March 19TH 2013 12:47 a.m.**

**Kitsune's Pov**

"Are you sure she'll come?" I asked my best friend. We walked side by side towards an old run down building. "What is this place anyways?"

"It use to be a store me and my sister use to visit. This place had everything; books, clothes, toys, you name it. It's where we first got the book Alice in Wonderland," Artemis answered my second question. "and I know she'll come. She really wants to hear the rest of the story from you."

I nodded as I tried to open the front door of the store. Locked. "Not for long."

I smirked as the lock pick stuck out from my gloved finger. My smirk grew when I heard the satisfying click from the doorknob. "Good thing Batman's been training me non-stop for the past two years and still going."

Artemis walked into the store first, a smile growing on her face. "I remember this place. The old woman who worked here would be smiling even if she didn't have any customers." She walked over to a pile of dust-covered books and blew the dust off. "When we first found Alice in Wonderland, she gave it to us because we were her only company."

Artemis was right when she said this store had everything. There were those colorful scarves on some shelves and toys littered the room. "So this place closed down because business was low?"

Artemis shook her head. "The old woman passed away. Didn't seem like she had any family, or this place would've been cleared out."

"It's a shame too, this place was one the most important piece of my childhood."

Artemis and I both swiftly turned our heads to look at the dark corner of the room. Slowly, Cheshire walked out from it.

"So, I heard you have a little problem," Cheshire started, facing me.

I nodded and looked at Artemis. She beckoned for me to talk. "My little sister, she was kidnapped from Vandal two years ago."

"Really? That explains why your little drama club was one member short," Cheshire said.

I ignored her words and continued. "Do you know anything about what happened to her?"

"Can't say I do. I heard Vandal's got a new project he's working on, but I don't really care," Cheshire answered.

"A new project?" I exclaimed. I clasped my hands into fists. "My little sister is not something he could just use and test on."

Cheshire was quiet. It didn't seem like she had anything to say this time. She looked at Artemis and silently told her to wait for me outside. I felt two hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look at the person.

"Listen, if Artemis and I were in your situation right now, I'd be doing exactly what you are doing," Cheshire spoke in a low voice. She looked out the window and saw Artemis standing there. "Big sisters are supposed to be there for their little sisters. I wasn't there for Artemis when our mom went to prison and we were left with our dad."

"I don't even know where my sister is, or even what she looks like now," I muttered, holding the tears in my eyes.

"I won't make that same mistake again," Cheshire said. She took off her mask and stared me dead in the eye, almost rivaling my glare. "I'll try to find whatever I can. I'll call up Artemis to tell you to meet me here."

"There isn't something you want?" I asked her, the tears of mine drying.

"I already have it," Cheshire said. "It's a second chance to be the big sister I should've been."

Cheshire put her mask back on and turned around, walking over to a table of masks. She picked one up and threw it behind her. I caught it and examined it. It was a fox mask. I looked back up, seeing Cheshire almost completely in the shadows.

"Thank you, Jade," I said. By then she already disappeared, just like the Cheshire cat.

* * *

**Blüdhaven**

**March 20TH 2016 4:00 a.m.**

**Karie's Pov**

I walked into the warehouse slowly, picking up on the breathing of four other people. I smiled as I joined them, revealing my presence. "Good, I thought I was the only one coming."

"I take that our ruse was successful?" Kaldur asked, looking at the four of us.

"Almost too successful, the League and the team are in mourning. They may never forgive us," Nightwing said.

"And still, only we five know the secret?" Kaldur asked.

"This secret and the other," Nightwing told him. "That you've been under deep cover within Black Manta's organization since League and the team. How'd it go on that end?"

"Successful as well," Aqualad answered. "I have proven my loyalty to my father. He is moving me further up the ladder, bringing me closer to the Light, and their unknown partner."

"So what now?" Artemis asked. I barely noticed that hers and Wally's hands became tighter in their embrace.

Nightwing walked up to Artemis and put an amulet around her. Nothing seemed to happen.

"Uh, dude? Why're you giving bling to my dead girlfriend?" Wally asked.

"Glamour charm, courtesy of Zatanna," Nightwing told him. "Physio-morphic spell I think, she said it backwards."

"Wow," Wally said. We all moved beside Nightwing to get a better view of Artemis. "You look, exactly the same."

"To the five of us, and only us," Nightwing added. "But to anyone else, you're an entirely different person."

"The more impressive trick is how you got something so specific from Zatanna," Artemis said. "Without revealing who or what it was for."

"We have a history," Nightwing smiled. I smacked him in the head.

"Yeah and I still have a missing little sister," I growled, glaring at Nightwing. He seemed to go a bit distant for a few seconds.

"That reminds me, Karie," Artemis said, catching my attention. The look on her face told me everything, Cheshire got a lead or some info at least.

"It is time," Kaldur interrupted. I nodded to Artemis and gave her a hug. I pulled back and stood beside Nightwing, while Wally and Artemis said goodbye.

"Listen, you're not the only one who's had it rough these past five years," Nightwing muttered. I looked at him to see him distant again.

"Everyone's had it rough these past five years," I said. I scoffed at a thought. "It's amazing how much Alexis being gone can affect everyone."

Nightwing didn't say anything, but went up to Wally and placed a hand on his shoulder. We all left the warehouse in different directions. I went to the Gotham zeta-tube, Wally going to the Central City one, and Nightwing headed to his apartment. Of course, I still had to meet with Cheshire.

* * *

**Gotham City**

**March 20TH 11:24 p.m.**

**Kitsune's Pov**

I easily got into to the old building, having left it unlocked for the past two years. I heard a baby's cry and immediately saw Jade cradling a baby.

"Jade?" I called. "Is she yours?"

She looked up at me and nodded. I walked closer to get a better look at the baby. It was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. "Boy or girl?"

"A girl," she answered softly. "Lian Nyugen-Harper."

"Harper... Roy?" I exclaimed, not too loudly though. My eyes softened when Lian giggled at the mention of her father's name. "She's adorable."

"I got a few details, that might or might not make a difference," Jade said.

"Go on," I told her, as I continued to smile at little Lian.

"Vandal's been training someone for the past five years. I couldn't get a name, but apparently she's supposed be raiding Blüdhaven tomorrow night," Jade said.

"Blüdhaven... tomorrow night," I said slowly, memorizing Jade's words. "Five years, my sister disappeared ago five years. So Vandal still has her, and she's alive. She's going to be the one raiding Blüdhaven tomorrow."

"Jade, I can't even thank you enough for the info," I told her. A memory popped into my mind, and a frown grew on my face. "Jade, there's something I have to tell you too."

"What do you have to tell me?" she asked. Her attention was all on me now; Lian had fallen asleep.

"Jade... Artemis was killed," I spoke quietly. I could already see the rage building up in Jade, her teeth clenching in anger.

"Who killed her?" she demanded. I winced, just to keep up the act. I couldn't blow Artemis' or Kaldur's cover. "Kaldur. Nightwing told me earlier today. I can't believe he did it. We use to be team mates, friends even..."

Jade stood abruptly, putting on her mask. She gently tucked Lian into her baby holder. Before she left, she turned to look at me. "Thanks for telling me. Kaldur is mine."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was boring, but I promise that next chapter will be more eventful. There's going to be a new Alexis, a new super villainess who's going to be raiding Nightwing's ****Blüdhaven. Definitely going to be fun to write :)**

**Review, alert or fav!**


	3. Blüdhaven

**Blüdhaven**

**March 21TH 7:34 a.m.**

**Linda's Pov**

_I couldn't believe Master Savage just dumped me in Blüdhaven and told me to cause havoc. This was definitely one of the strangest orders he's given me._ I thought as I walked across the street over to the Early Birds Café, where he had gotten a job for me. He also provided me with a small apartment not far from here. I wonder why he chose Blüdhaven though. I mean the first time I'm given a solo mission it's in Blüdhaven, one of the most crime filled cities (aside from Gotham). This would make it hard for me to earn a reputation.

Walking through the door, there was the small ring of a bell. A woman, probably in her mid-thirties came up to me. "Hello, take a seat."

I smiled. "Actually I'm Linda Redehnson, the new employee here."

"Oh right, you're the new waitress!" she exclaimed, while my smile almost completely fell. A waitress, why shouldn't I be surprised? I mean, that's what I've done for most of my life; serving people. She picked up a clipboard from behind the counter and started to read off the paper. "Born December 16th, 1996, so you're nineteen. You've had experience serving people, and are usually a kind, happy person. You're a pretty girl too, so maybe that will bring us some more customers."

I felt my cheeks go red. I've never been called pretty. Maybe by my parents, but even if they did, I don't remember. I looked down at myself, trying to figure out what made me so pretty. My long blonde hair and light green eyes were my only features that stood out. "Thank you."

"Here's your uniform, change room's in the back," she said, handing me a subtle brown, knee-high sundress and a white apron. I took the clothes from her and quickly went to the change room so she couldn't see my blush.

After I'd finished changing, I met the cook of the café, Joe. He was very friendly but he would also try to pull a lame joke now and then. For some strange reason though, those strange jokes felt familiar. Not the joke itself, but the 'some person who would always try to be funny' part. I shrugged it off and focused back on the customers. Which was easy, since there weren't any.

I turned around and sat on the high stools set up in front of the counter. "So what do you guys do all day?"

"We wait," Joe answered simply. He stood beside Melody, but was checking his pastries in the display case.

Around thirty minutes later, the little bell from the door rang and a tall young man walked in. As he took a seat up at the counter, I asked him what he would like to order.

"A cup of coffee, double-double, and a chocolate chip cookie sounds nice," he smiled, looking up at me.

I couldn't help but freeze. He had disheveled black hair and the most intriguing eyes. A misty sky-blue. They felt so familiar.

"You okay?" he asked. I blinked a few times, and nodded, scurrying behind the counter to make his coffee and get his cookie.

"Here," I said, sliding his coffee and plated-cookie towards him.

"Thanks," he said, taking a sip from his coffee. I watched him as he ate, only because he seemed very familiar. _I couldn't have known him before could I? If I did, then I met him thriteen years ago._ Watching him as he ate his cookie slowly, I noticed that he had a very serious face.

"You don't like the cookie?" I asked. He seemed to snap out of his thoughts and put on a small smile.

"I've had better," he answered casually, throwing in a smirk. I didn't know that I had started to smile though.

"Then what's bothering you?" I asked him. He seemed surprised by my question. I grabbed a stool from behind the counter and sat down in front of him. "I have a lot of time, so take as long as you want." Hopefully Melody won't fire me for this.

"It's nothing," he said. I stared at him until he sighed in defeat and started to talk. "A close friend of mine passed away yesterday."

"I know how you feel," I told him. "I lost my parents to a house fire when I was six."

"Sorry to hear," he apologized. I shook my head.

"All things happen for a reason," I smiled. "Like me and you talking here."

"So what's your name?" he asked, taking another bite from his cookie.

"Call me Linda," I said.

"Lin it is," he smiled. I felt a vein in my head pulse. "I'm Richard."

"Never call me Lin," I said. "I hate nicknames."

Richard let out a laugh, and agreed that if he can't call me by a nickname, he'll call me by my middle one.

"Linda is my middle name," I told him. He was about to ask a question, but I cut him short. "And no I won't tell you what it is."

"Why not? I told you mine," he argued, a playful smile on his face.

"I don't tell anyone my first name," I said. Technically, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone my first name because of Master Savage, and he hates it anyways. He was always telling me that it wasn't a proper name and a stupid one too. "My step-dad hates my name."

"How can someone hate a name? Names make people, people," Richard replied. "Tell me, I promise that I won't hate it."

I breathed and looked at Richard. He seemed genuinely kind and friendly. A part of me trusted him once I saw him. Another part of me though keeps repeating Master Savage's words. _Tell anyone your first name and I will punish you._ I shivered at the thought of being punished. I was punished often as I grew up. I was always trying to go outside on my own, but he would catch me before I even got the chance to step outside. Then there was the punishment. Klarion's shocks were not the kindness.

I was lucky that his phone went off. He answered and a serious look took over his face again. "Sorry, gotta run."

"It's ok," I said, as he threw down 5 dollars. "Listen, I'll tell you my first name the next time we meet."

"Deal, and keep the change," he said, making his way out the door.

A part of me wished that we did talk a bit longer. I sighed, knowing that Master Savage would not approve of my friendship.

* * *

**Happy Harbor, Mt. Justice**

**March 21ST 3:14 p.m.**

**Nightwing's Pov**

I was trying to find Linda's bio on my glove computer, but there wasn't any info on her. I frowned, confused with how she even got into Blüdhaven.

"Nightwing," Kitsune's voice said calmly.

I shut my glove off, and turned to face Kitsune, clad in her new uniform. "Dressing up for an occasion?"

She wore a fox mask, a tight red half-sleeve with her newly designed fox-face silhouette, black leggings and combat boots, a yellow utility belt, and her two rare complete sai's (with intricate designs on the hilts) sitting in their holsters. "You're still jealous that Bats got me the sai's."

"Maybe," I shrugged. "So what was so urgent that you had to get back into uniform?"

"Three years ago, I made a deal with Cheshire. The deal was so she'd find info on Alexis, or at least anything new," she started. "Yesterday, I went to go talk to her again. She had great info. Apparently, Vandal's been training someone for the past five years."

I felt my heart beat quicken. Thoughts of holding her and her faint cherry scent were already starting to course through my mind. "So she's still alive?"

She nodded. "Problem is, Vandal's been tinkering with her. She won't remember us, only the fake memories Vandal's given her."

"We have you and M'gann, and we could ask Manhunter if we need too," I pointed out.

"That's problem number one," she said. "Number two is that she won't trust us. Then there's problem number three." She paused and stared at me with her yellow fox eyes. "She's raiding Blüdhaven tonight."

"What?!" I exclaimed. She's going to _raid _Blüdhaven? "With what, MONQI's? We took care of those five years ago."

"Cheshire, didn't say anything about what she's going to attack with, but this could be our chance to get her back," Kitsune said. "Even if we have to solve problem one and two, we'll have our Alexis back."

We'll have Alexis back... The words ran through my mind. After five years, I could've finally found her. "Kitsune, what about her looks? How are we going to change that?"

"Nightwing, we'll figure that out after we get her back," Kitsune shrugged off. "Right now, we have to come up with a plan to save Blüdhaven and capture her."

"So you, me, Wally, and Batgirl?" I asked. She nodded in agreement. "I'll tell Wally, you tell Batgirl."

* * *

**Blüdhaven**

**March 21ST 9:53 p.m.**

**Blackbird's Pov**

I was more nervous, than I've ever been. This was going to be my first time attacking someone, let alone a whole city.

"I trust that you have a plan in mind?" Master Savage asked me through the phone.

"Yes, I'm going to let Ivo's blackbird-bots rain down on the city first," I told him. "Thanks to Ivo, everyone will be able to hear my voice. Then I'm going to take care of the cities hero, Nightwing. I'm going to claim this city as mine."

"Don't let your guard down, he was trained by Batman," Master Savage warned. "And make sure you use as many bots as you like, Klarion's ready with another hundred."

"Of course Master Savage," I said.

"Whatever you do, **don't** let them take your locket. If you feel like your going to be overwhelmed, you know what to do," Master Savage added.

"Understood, Master Savage," I replied.

I heard him cut the line. Placing the phone down on my night stand, I walked over to mirror in the bathroom and examined myself. My blackbird mask was securely on, the only openings were for my eyes. Thanks to Master Savage, my mask allows me to breath underwater, and resist airborne chemicals. I grabbed one of the tiny black wings attached to the side of my mask, feeling the cold metal. Scanning the rest of my body, I noticed that my full body suit was completely black, including my utility belt and boots.

Shaking my head, I left my apartment through my window, scaling the fire escape easily and landing gracefully on to the roof top. Within a few minutes, the sky grew completely black. I smiled. Blüdhaven would finally get to feel my pain. Within a few seconds, their world would come crashing down on them, just like mine had on that one night.

The blackbird-bots filled the sky of Blüdhaven. I pressed a button on my detonator, and the bots swooped down into Blüdhaven. I could already hear the terrified screams of civilians. I winced. I was supposed to feel happy wasn't I? I was finally getting my revenge, but it felt so wrong. Shrugging it off and focusing on my mission, I slid into the shadows of a nearby warehouse. I found a comfortable spot up on the second floor and waited for Nightwing.

* * *

**Blüdhaven**

**March 21ST 10:17 p.m.**

**Nightwing's Pov**

"We need to find the main source, we can't take them all out!" I exclaimed through gritted teeth. I was knocking down bird-bot by bird-bot, but there was always another to come snapping at me.

"Did you say something? I can't hear you!" I heard a muffled scream.

I signaled to Kitsune to start the link. She nodded, her eyes going yellow for a few seconds. I threw a bird-a-rang at a bot that was coming straight at her, before tasering the others.

_"Everyone's connected," _Kitsune informed. _"It's a good thing we have these plugs, once we find her, who knows what she'll say."_

_"She's stalling us," _KF said. _"I'm getting really sick of these things too."_

_"I've got a location," _Batgirl interrupted us, after examining one of the bashed up bots. _"Bay Warehouse 9."_

KF, Kitsune and I all shared a look before we started to the warehouse. KF went ahead, saying that he'll alert us if anything comes up other than more birds.

_"There's no one here," _KF said. _"Wait who are—"_

_"Kid's unconscious. It's got to be her. No one could take someone out that quickly,"_ Kitsune said.

I could feel my heart pounding. I was so close from finally finding Alexis. Sure it'll take some time to get her memories back, but she'll be back home. I promised I would find and bring her back home.

_"Batgirl 2nd floor, Kitsune find Kid Flash, I'll take the ground floor," _I ordered.

We ran through the open doors of the ware house and immediately went to our positions.

_"I found KF,"_ Kitsune said. _"Something's not right. I can sense her here, she's searching for someone."_

I silently brough out some bird-a-rangs, turning slowly. The moment I felt my ear plug move out-of-place, I pushed it back, spinning back around.

"Alexis?" I called softly. I watched the shadows in the corner carefully. She was there. I almost walked into the shadows to get her, but the next thing I saw were glowing yellow eyes. _"Second floor, left corner."_

"Alexis come on, we're not going to hurt you," I said, slipping the bird-a-rangs back into place. I held my hands up in front of me. She blinked.

_"She's going to attack,"_ Batgirl said. _"She doesn't remember you guys. Her only memories are the ones Savage made up."_

_"Nightwing, she's going for you,"_ Kitsune said. _"It's a good thing this psychic-connection between us is still strong."_

Something leaped out of the shadows and went for me first, just like Kitsune predicted. I immediately grabbed a hold of her arms and tried to force her down. I held her arms above her head, and my knees brushed against hers. I examined her, trying to figure out if she really was Alexis. She had a full black mask on, with valkyrie wings on either side. Her eyes glowed yellow, but her hair was a golden blonde. She looked at me and seemed dazed almost.

_"Kitsune, if you would_," said Batgirl.

Kitsune came up beside me and crouched. My gaze never left hers, while hers drifted to Kitsune's. There was a faint yellow glow from Kitsune's eyes. I watched as Alexis' eyelids started to fall. Kitsune tensed and stood up abruptly. Alexis' eyes glowed completely yellow, and the three of us were suddenly up against a wall.

"You thought you could get me that easily," she laughed. "I've been trained by the best. This was the easiest mission ever, even my training exercises were harder."

_"I can hear her,"_ I said, glaring down at her.

I could've sworn that she smirked behind that mask of hers. "Those cheap ear plugs? I threw them out." She pulled out a bo staff and spun it in her hands. "Blüdhaven is mine. Good night, Night—"

KF came running at her, knocking her right into me. Kitsune and Batgirl all fell to the ground, the 3 of us free to move again. KF snapped his head towards Kitsune and exclaimed in a hurry,"Kitsune, hurry up, we don't have that long."

Batgirl took her utility belt from her, while I had a hold of her hands behind her back. When she was regaining conscious, she looked right up at Kitsune and went limp. Kitsune seemed tense again though.

"Kitsune," I said seriously.

"Right before she went unconscious, she said something," said Kitsune. "Freeze, but continue breathing."

"The blackbird-bots," I paled. Turning to KF, I told him to do a quick run through the city. When he came back he shook his head sadly.

"We have to get her to reverse the command," Batgirl said. "Nightwing, take her to the cave. I'll meet you three there with Zatanna."

Batgirl left us in a matter of seconds. I stared down at the limp body in my arms. _Did I finally find you? _"Let's go, we need to try to figure out who she is, and what Vandal did to her."

* * *

**Super long, action-packed chapter! I hope you guys liked it :)**

**Review, alert or fav!**


	4. Familiar

**Happy Harbor, Mt. Justice**

**March 22ND 9:18 a.m.**

**Blackbird's Pov**

Let's just say I was more confused, than upset when I woke up. The fact that I failed my first solo mission bothered me, but I had managed to make all of Blüdhaven into an almost comatose state. What I was confused about was the dream I had when I fell unconscious.

_"So who are you? I've never seen you around here before?" asked a blue-eyed boy. I couldn't help but remember how familiar they looked._

_"I'm new, today's my first day. Name's Alexis, but you can call me Dilan," answered a brown-haired girl with a smirk. I could just faintly make out red streaks running through her hair. Her name was Alexis, the same girl who Nightwing kept claiming me to be. "You are?"_

_"Richard, but you can call me Dick," he said as held his hand out in front of me._

_"Nice to meet you Dick," I said as I shook his hand._

_"Nice to meet you too Dilan," Dick said back._

It was Richard, the same guy I met on my first day on the job. I snapped my eyes open, wandering around the room I was imprisoned in. I did a quick scan for any traces of heat, but couldn't sense anything. I looked down to see an inhibitor collar around my neck.

Unconsciously, I looked at my locket which was still snug under my full body suit. Thinking over the dream, I couldn't believe that I had dreamt one of Richard's memories. The last time that ever happened was when I met Ivo. I dreamt of falling and saw the same blue-eyed boy jump to save me. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice Nightwing or Kitsune walk in.

"Let's start with some basic questions," Nightwing suggested, taking a seat in front of me. "What's your name?"

"Blackbird," I answered easily. Kitsune rolled her eyes at my answer.

"Your real name, we kinda figured out who you're alter ego was with all those bots yesterday," Kitsune said, her expression filled with boredom.

"Why don't you go through my records instead of wasting your time here and talking to me?" I asked them, acting as cold and distant as possible.

"Because you don't have any records," Nightwing cut in.

This surprised me, but it was suspected. "Well, then you'll never figure out who I am."

"Unless we take that mask off of you," Nightwing smirked.

"Or would you prefer me going through you thoughts?" Kitsune offered, with an equally sly grin.

"It takes a lot more than to simply read my mind, or just take my mask off," I told them. "It was designed for only me to take off and for no one else."

"Of course, reading your mind is nothing with that inhibitor collar around your neck," Kitsune concluded. "Going through your mind it is then."

I felt her going through all of my memories, learning everything about me. Memories of my house burning before my eyes, Master Savage adopting me, Klarion punishing me, training with Psimon, Queen Bee and Master Savage, meeting Lex Luthor and Mercy, Ivo talking about his new inventions, sparing with Sportsmaster, meeting Richard, putting on my uniform for the first time and my locket.

When Kitsune finished, she had a wide grin on her face. "Her name's Linda Redehnson, couldn't find out her first name either since she doesn't even remember it. I didn't find anything on getting the mask off either."

I noticed Nightwing's eyes widened in surprise. They seemed to have shared something through Kitsune's link. Nightwing looked back at me, before walking up to me and looked around at my mask. I have no clue why, but when ever someone looked at me like this or was this close in my personal space, my cheeks would always go red. He placed his gloved-hand on the back of my head where he pressed down on a hidden button. Nothing happened though.

"I told you, it was designed for me to take off and me alone," I repeated, my eyes trailing to the thinking Nightwing on my right.

"Did you find anything else?" Nightwing asked, his gaze completely focused on me.

"Savage dumped her in Blüdhaven, but didn't explain why," Kitsune answered. "He also adopted her when she was 10."

"Linda Redehnson-Savage," Nightwing spoke. I flinched at the sound of my secondary last name. A smile grew on his face when he noticed my reaction. "So you are Linda. Don't like me calling you that, Miss Savage?"

I growled, before snapping. "I was born as Linda Redehnson, and will not be called by any other name!"

Kitsune was staring at me in deep thought. I glared at her, wanting to tell her to take my collar off and then get out of this place. She suddenly walked to the door; sliding open automatically. "If you really were my sister, you wouldn't have backed down without risking it all."

She left quietly, leaving me confused and alone with an equally distraught Nightwing. I knew what she meant; back in the warehouse. I made it so easy for Nightwing to have me caught so quickly. I lowered my head, and without realizing it, started to talk. "But I'm not your sister, I'm Linda Redehnson, adoptive daughter of Vandal Savage. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because we've been searching for her sister for five years," Nightwing answered. "You were our closest lead ever since, but she was right. She wouldn't have backed down in a fight until she was dead. She was dense like that."

I saw the sad smile on Nightwing's lips, recalling a memory probably five years back. I felt myself feeling sorry for him, but dismissed it. "How important was she to _you_?"

Nightwing thought for a few seconds, before looking at me. I froze in place, startled by how deep the stare was even through his domino mask. He was searching for something in me, because he was almost looking right through me. "She understood me like nobody else, and nearly died for me. She meant everything to me."

When Nightwing walked out of the room, I felt my heart wrench. I'm not sure if it was out of sympathy, or the longing to just understand who this Alexis really was. If I did, then maybe I'd know why _t__he_ Nightwing had lost everything five years ago, but was still searching for her.

* * *

**Happy Harbor, Mt. Justice**

**March 23RD 9:05 p.m.**

Tuppence Terror busted open the door, and laughed at me. "Well lookie here, the Blackbird got her wings clipped.

I glared at her. "Funny you should say since I could kill you in an instance, if it weren't for this inhibitor collar."

"Now, now, sweetheart. Wouldn't want me to just leave you here do you?" she smirked, batting her eyelashes at me.

"If you don't get me out of here, I'll have Savage come to kill you," I blackmailed her.

"Someone's got a big mouth," she muttered, ripping the cuffs off my arms and legs, before tearing the collar apart. She stood there and waited for me to say something. "You're welcome?"

"After trying to be the bigger bird, I don't think so," I told her. I sent a small brain-blast at her and ditched her and the room.

Kaldur was here with a small team, either to get me, or to ambush the team. Roaming around the cave a bit for some of my weapons, I discovered some sort of trophy room. I didn't pay much attention to what was placed on the shelves though and just grabbed the bronze sword that sat untouched. The last time someone held it in their hands was about five years ago, and it was Nightwing who held it. While I ran down the hall to the area that was filled with the least people, I glanced down at the sword, another wave of familiarity coursing through me. It was a bit heavier than I expected, but felt right in my hands.

Lost in my thoughts the second time today, I didn't notice the over-sized white wolf that now stood in front of me. Its yellow eyes stared at me, before it walked up to me and sniffed me. I didn't even raise my sword at the Kobra-Venom induced animal. Another sense of familiarity came to me as I watched it circling me. I could've sworn that it smiled at me. It gently grazed me when it circled me now. I looked at it with uncertainty, but let my instinct take over me. As I gently ran my hand through its soft white coat, memories of the wolf swam around me.

_"Superboy," waved the buff boy. Then he gestured to a large white wolf. "That's Wolf."_

_"Hey Wolf, its been a while," came Alexis' voice again. Wolf moved towards her and let her run her hand through his fur. Through Wolf's eyes I caught a clear glimpse of Alexis. She had warm brown eyes, and a soft smile on her face. Her brown hair was swept over her shoulders and wet. I could feel Wolf breath in her light cherry scent, and her shampoo. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"_

_A girl who looked like Alexis, except she was taller and blond walked up to Wolf. Her face was tear-stained, puffy and red. Wolf could already sense the dread coming from her. She knelt and rubbed Wolf's chin gently. Wolf watched her as she struggled to speak._

_"Alexis isn't coming back tomorrow Wolf," she said, her voice cracking. She was on the verge of crying. "She isn't coming back."_

Staring back at Wolf, I couldn't decide whether or not I should care about his memories of the girl. The girl was undoubtedly Alexis though, but why was he thinking about her?

There was a waver in Nightwing's blood flow to his head, signaling the perfect chance to get my revenge. Forgetting about Wolf, I sped off down a different hall in the cave. Tuppence and Icicle Junior had already beat me to it, but my attention was on the motionless Nightwing in the center of the room. I ran at him, sword in hand, only to be stopped by blue sound waves.

"Who are you?" demanded Blue Beetle. He flew into the air and started to send more sound waves at me. I dodged them with ease and jumped at him, managing a kick to the face, and a cut on the arm.

"Stand down!" Kaldur walked into the room, carrying some large bag. "This battle is over."

"I don't think so traitor!" Blue Beetle exclaimed.

"Then re-think Beetle," said Kaldur calmly. He placed the bag down and unzipped it, revealing a bomb. "This is the same bomb that obliterated Malina Island. I'm holding down the dead-man switch. If my thumb comes off this button, for any reason, Mount Justice falls."

He flew down slowly, his wings disappearing along with his blasters. "We're standing down."

"Wise choice," Kaldur said. He looked over at Icicle Junior and told him to bring Impulse, Beast Boy and Blue Beetle to the ship.

"What about these two?" Tigress asked, looking down at Nightwing and Superboy.

"Nightwing is an ordinary human, and Superboy is a human-Kyrptonian hybrid. Neither is of any interest to the Partner," Kaldur said. He looked at me with confused eyes. "You on the other hand are a necessity."

"You better not be up to any tricks, or I'll kill you personally," Tigress said, pulling out another inhibitor collar.

"Try and put that thing on me, and I'll be the one killing you," I said, narrowing my eyes as I watched Tigress stop advancing towards me.

"Aqualad, you'll regret this!" Nightwing shouted, now back up on his feet.

Kaldur simply walked up to Nightwing and sent a punch at him. "I'll leave the bomb with you, as a souvenir. Oh, and the dead-man switch has a five-mile range, do not pursuit."

"Alexis," I heard him say softly. I froze at the sound of her name. Turning to look at him, I saw that he was clutching his stomach about to double over.

"If I really am 'Alexis', you'll need more proof then just some story about her," I told him. He was about to say something else, but I walked out of the cave before he could say anything.

Upon boarding the ship, I had to watch the hostages. Which was ironic, because I was practically one of them on aboard this ship. My attention turned from the three hostage's to Kaldur's when he started to talk.

"Do it," said Kaldur. I looked up to see a maskless Tigress holding the real dead-man switch.

"You sure?" she asked Kaldur. He only turned his head, looking back out the window of the ship. Sighing, Tigress released her thumb on the switch.

Mount Justice exploded into ruins and debris, fire and smoke-filled its place.

* * *

**Washington, D.C**

**March 24TH 3:12 a.m.**

**Nightwing's Pov**

"What happened?" Wally asked, his voice completely serious.

I put down my cup of coffee beside the flash drive and stared at it. "It was necessary."

"It better have been. Spill," Wally demanded.

"Aqualad needed to find some way to help us rescue Lagoon Boy," I started. "He already injected a microscopic tag into La'gann's bloodstream, and he used the raid on the cave to pass essential intel. A flash drive, along with other things that could help track the tag."

"Like that's all he did," said Wally, crossing his arms over his chest.

I stood up from my seat and faced my best pal. "Wally, he had to make it look good. He put inhibitor collars on us, but he knew I could get us out of them."

"He took 3 more hostages, members of your team," Wally pointed out. "Don't forget, Blackbird escaped with him too."

"And we'll rescue them when we rescue Lagoon Boy," I told Wally.

He grabbed my by my uniform. "Dick, he blew up the cave! You guys almost died!"

"No, it's all on the flash drive. He knew I'd have to pursue to make it look legit, and that's exactly what happened. He gave us time to get out," I argued, keeping a calm voice. "We—we just got caught in the debris field of the explosion."

"Do you even hear yourself? What if even one of you was left behind, huh?" Wally asked. "Why take that risk? Why go to those extremes?

I walked past Wally so that my back was facing him. "The drive explains that too. He needed to cement his position with the Light's partner."

"Wasn't that why he 'murdered', Artemis?" Wally questioned.

I sat down on the table now, looking down at my hands. "I guess it didn't convince them."

"You guess?!" Wally screamed. I never recalled Wally to be the angry type, but in 5 years a lot of things have changed.

I stood up from my seat on the table. "The cave is—was just a place. Worth sacrifice if it helps us stop the invasion. Look, I'm sorry you lost all your souvenirs."

"Are you serious?" Wally shouted, pushing me down back into my chair. "I don't care about that junk, I'm worried about Artemis, terrified for her. You put her right into his hands."

"As if I'm not worried about Alexis!" I shouted back. My first outburst out of our whole conversation. There was an awkward silence as I calmed down. I've been worried about her for 5 years and counting. "Wally, we're talking about Kaldur here."

"Who in a space of a few months, lost the love of his life, and found out Black Manta was his father," said Wally. "Isn't it possible that Aqualad might be a traitor, a triple-agent? He's suppose to be playing them, but are you absolutely sure he isn't playing you?"

I sighed in defeat, realizing the possibility of Wally's questions. I noticed Wally calming down as well, although his face was tired from all the shouting.

"Listen, I never knew that you were still worrying after five years," Wally apologized, but was actually trying to change the topic.

"I never stopped," I admitted. Her smiling face reappeared into my mind. No one else could ever understand how much I missed that smile, or even how much I missed her. _No, miss, not missed. _I corrected myself. "Blackbird took Valkyrie's sword back at the cave."

"Does she know?" Wally asked. I shook my head.

"She ditched the cave before I could," I told him.

"At least you finally have a lead," Wally said, looking on the better side of things. "It's too bad Batman's gone to Rimbor, he would've wanted to help find her too."

"Yeah," I barely breathed out.

Wally left me in the Hall of Justice, so I could think. I was so close to actually have found Alexis. It took me almost five years to almost finish that crazy challenge. Then in two days she was gone again. Kaldur practically kidnapped her. She wasn't Alexis though. She was Linda Redehnson, the waitress at the Early Bird. Gold-blond hair, green eyes and the alter ego of Blackbird. Who just so happened tried to kill me and take over Blüdhaven a few days ago. There was only one similarity that I did notice; she hates nicknames. Alexis always hated when people called her Lex, or Lexi. She preferred her middle name, Dilan. Not only that, but Kitsune had found memories of the first time Alexis and I had met. There was something that kept telling me to keep trying, since this was the best lead in five years. I'll just have to prove it somehow.

* * *

**Super long, sorry if it got boring here and there.**

**Review, alert or fav!**


	5. Could've Happened

**I've been meaning to do this a while ago, but I kept on forgetting so I made sure that I didn't this time. Here's Kitsune's mask, just remember to take out the spaces:**

**silvercicada . deviantart gallery / 38460057 # / d4a05ek**

**All rights to the mask belong to SilverCicada.**

* * *

**Pacific Ocean**

**March 30TH 6:28 p.m.**

**Blackbird's Pov**

I didn't see Master Savage any time after that, but Black Manta informed me that he wanted me to learn of the Light's Partner. I should've been proud of myself, after failing my first mission and now being entrusted with one of the Light's secrets. Of course, there was a gut feeling of something wrong with all of this.

"Your ship is most impressive Ambassador, as are your people," Kaldur said, looking around the Ambassador's ship. I was looking at something to my left. Ever since I boarded Kaldur's ship, I couldn't look him straight in the eye without thinking 'He's familiar too.'

"We call ourselves the Reach," the Ambassador said. Turning left, Kaldur and I followed him with interest. "These are our labs. Most dedicated to researching human meta-genes."

"Meta-genes?" I asked, turning to look at him for an answer.

"A genetic marker indicating the potential of an individual human, to survive catastrophic physical trauma by adapting _new_ abilities," answered the Ambassador, placing his hands behind his back.

I nodded, understanding a lot more about how I gained my powers now. So if I had meta-genes, would that make me a meta-human?

"In other words ambassador, the meta-gene allows certain human beings to have super powers," reworded Kaldur.

We stopped in front a large metal door, waiting for it to automatically open. Stepping inside, I noticed all the pods lined up on the walls of the room. In the center was another one of them; the Reach.

"Kaldur'ahm, Blackbird, this is the scientist in charge of all meta-gene research," the Ambassador explained.

The scientist turned around, revealing that it was a female. "I understand you are responsible for providing several of our test subjects. Gratitude."

Kaldur bowed his head respectfully, while I stood, keeping quiet. This whole talk about meta-genes was basically talking about my powers, so I might as well learn something from it. Kaldur began to walk around the right side of the lab, while I went left.

"I assume you it would interest you to know that we are attempting to 'isolate' the meta-gene, by stimulating potentially dormant powers in 'average humans'," she said.

"But La'gaan already has powers; he is Atlantean," Kaldur said from across the room. While I was walking around the room, I noticed that most of these humans were only teenagers, and that most of them were boys. "Hardly an average human."

"Ah, but his training is based on sorcery. Beyond that he is an average Atlantean, is he not?" the scientist asked curtly. We followed her to another door in the lab. "In this lab, we study humans with active meta-genes, and how they respond to various levels of stress."

I watched in horror as Beast Boy and Impulse were being electrocuted inside their containment capsules. The amount of heat coming from the voltages in the capsule and coursing pain that was burning every part of their body, it was just... Terrifying.

"The goal is to learn if their abilities can be extracted, or duplicated," she explained.

"I see. You seek to weaponize the meta-gene," Kaldur deduced. Weaponize the meta-gene. I shivered at the thought. Master Savage always said that I would bring the world to its knees.

"You never mentioned he was clever," she told the ambassador. I felt her look at me with slight disinterest. "You might want to get her, it seems that she is in a state of shock."

I felt Kaldur place his hand on my shoulder gently. Looking up at him, I saw the sympathy in his eyes. Knowing that I couldn't do anything, I followed Kaldur out of the lab, while trying not to imagine myself in their place.

"A pleasure meeting you Kaldur'ahm," she sent me another look, but this time she was smiling at me. Glaring at her, I wondered if I should try to read her mind. The door shut with a satisfying slam to the ground after she walked back into the lab.

"Blue Beetle is unaccounted for. I assume that he is inside this third lab?" Kaldur asked the Ambassador.

"That particular laboratory does not concern you or your masters the Light," he answered coldly. "And frankly neither does Blue Beetle. He may be human, but he is of the Reach."

"As you say," said Kaldur. We continued to follow the Ambassador down the hall, continuing our tour of his ship.

"The new test subjects?" the Ambassador asked.

"Soon to be on their way. My best operative oversees the shipment," Kaldur answered.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean**

**March 30TH 9:57 p.m.**

**Nightwing's Pov**

"Good they're leading us to Lagoon Boy and the others," I sighed in relief, watching their ship move on my holographic map. It's been 7 days since Impulse, Blue Beetle and Beast Boy were kidnapped by Kaldur. And 7 days since Blackbird left with him.

"How can you be sure?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Wishful thinking," I answered, a small smile on my face. Actually, Kaldur provided the intel from the flash drive, and I injected a chip into Blackbird while she was unconscious.

"And the abductees ship at the dock, how'd you know about that?" Cassie asked.

My preplanned answered for this question came into mind. "Aquaman came across the intel while searching for Lagoon Boy."

We followed the abductees ship in Miss Martian's bio-ship, in invisible camouflage. When they docked, a large ship of some sort sat at the bottom of the ocean, surrounded by sunken mountains. The perfect hide-away.

"So this is the Lights Partner," I said, examining the alien ship that sat at the bottom of the ocean. "The design of the ship resembles the bomb used to destroy Malina island and the cave."

"Kinda reminds me of Blue's armor," Wonder Girl added, looking out at the ship.

"Miss M, you're up," I said. Miss M quickly got up and camouflaged.

_"Alpha squad, I'm heading into the alien ship. Are you aboard?"_ Miss M asked, starting up the link.

_"Affirmative, we're in some kind of docking bay,"_ Kitsune answered.

_"We've got a visual on the new aliens, a.k.a the Kroloteans competitor, a.k.a. the Lights Partner,"_ said Batgirl.

_"And we've got other company, it's Aqualad,"_ Kitsune added. _"If __he makes us, we're over."_

_"Stay whelmed, he won't be looking for you. Just don't attract attention,"_ I told Alpha squad. This was a rescue mission, get in and get out with what we came here for. If we could get some intel, even better. If we attract attention, then we'll just have to work our way around it.

_"I found Gar, and Bart. They're unconscious but alive,"_ Miss M alerted us. _"No sign of La'gaan or Blackbird."_

_"We've got eyes on Lagoon Boy, and Shimmer?"_ Batgirl said, surprised by an enemy stuck in one of the pods. _"Plus 4 civilians and all the teens we came with."_

_"We're unsupervised now, Blue is unaccounted for and so is Blackbird, and escape could trigger response," _Kitsune said. There was a short pause, Kitsune probably searching the ship for breathing patterns. _"Blackbird, Blue Beetle, and Kaldur are all on board. Do we wait?"_

_"Negative, Alpha. Make your move, before you need rescuing too," _I answered. _"You too Miss M, get our boys."_

_"Rescuing, as if I would ever need you to rescue me," _Kitsune scoffed. I could practically see her rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Kitsune's Pov**

Pulling my mask over my face, I let my powers take over. I could briefly feel my eyes glow while I broke the pod doors with my telekinesis. Jumping out of my pod, I focused on blasting all the pod doors open. In one swift motion, each of them shattered to pieces.

_"Bumblebee, get the civilians out of here," _I commanded. Being the leader of the Alpha squad was a lot of work, since you had to know what you're doing. _"Batgirl, Robin, take out the guards that get in their way. I'll go find Blue."_

I wasted no time running out of the room, my head twitching frantically from side to side. It wasn't easy trying to find 1 person in a ship with hundreds on board. Finding Blue was easy though. He was the only one who was shouting in pain.

_"Impulse, third lab, west wing!"_ I told him, knocking out another guard with the hilt of my sai. I sprung into the air and spun in a circle quickly, kicking the faces of two other oncoming guards.

_"Thanks Kit,"_ Impulse muttered quickly. I rolled my eyes, too busy with the guards that kept coming at me to remind Impulse that I didn't want a nickname.

I managed to bring down all the guards quickly, easily maneuvering myself with my sai's to land a hit on each one. Aside from Nightwing, Superboy and Miss M, I was the only other member on the team that's had the most experience.

"You," came a cold voice. Snapping my head around and raising my sai's, I watched Blackbird carefully. I quickly tuned out my ears to avoid her deadly powers. I opted to reading her lips instead. "Tell me what you and your team are doing here."

I smirked, as if I'd ever tell her anything about our mission. _"I'm with Blackbird."_

_"Get her to the docking bay," _was all Nightwing said.

_"That was the plan wasn't it?" _I sprinted off in the opposite direction, leading Blackbird to the docking bay. I didn't risk tuning back my ears, so I just ran for it.

When I saw Robin and Batgirl standing in the docking bay, I sprinted faster. _"Blackbird's behind me, be ready to hold her down and slip in those ear plugs."_ I told the two of them. Once I ran past Superboy, he flew back straight into me. I could already feel my head spinning.

"Apologies meet, but no one goes anywhere," came an odd, raspy and annoying voice.

I tried to get up, holding the side of my head with a head. Knocking me down made me lose focus on my ears, and now I could hear again. I was seeing double, but I could make out a bulky alien that looked like Blue. Standing calmly beside him was Blackbird, who had an intense glare set on me.

"Listen, um, Black Beetle!" Wonder Girl shouted. "Open those gates now, and we'll go easy on you!"

"You, go easy on me?" Black Beetle started to laugh at Wonder Girl's attempts to handle the situation.

I stood, my sight clearing and focused, and my ears functioning again. _"Nightwing, it's Kitsune. Miss M's link is down."_

_"The gates are closed off, what's happening in there?" _Nightwing asked.

_"We've got Lagoon Boy, Alpha and Beta squad are with us, Shimmer, one civilian from the shipment, Blackbird's stuck with us,"_ I listed, taking a mental breath. _"And someone with the same armor as Blue is with us. Definitely not on our side; Wonder Girl called him Black Beetle."_

_"Keep the link up, and keep me updated, while I try to get the gates to open,"_ Nightwing said.

_"Don't take long," _I added, smiling a little. My attention returned to the 3 enemies that stood in the same closed off room. A plan started to form in my mind. _"Alpha squad, behind him. Beta squad distract him. Lagoon Boy, protect the civilian! Execute!"_

We all sprang into action, Superboy and Wonder Girl started to distract him but were measly thrown to the side. Batgirl, Robin and I started to whip bat-a-rangs at him. They didn't seem to do much, only direct his attention to his us. Lagoon Boy jumped into action trying to break Black Beetle. He only retaliated by shocking Lagoon Boy. Bumblebee tried to send stings at him, but he easily knocked her out with his sound waves. It was enough time for the 3 of us to pull out and aim our tasers though. The shocks didn't even make him flinch, instead, he sent the blue staples at us.

"Watch out!" Batgirl warned, dropping her taser and diving to her right, while Robin flipped to the left. I jumped upwards, and pushed off of Black Beetle's shoulders. While I fell to the ground, I stretched my leg out to knock him in the head, before I back-flipped beside Wonder Girl.

I didn't have enough time to look around at the others. Blackbird hadn't made a single move yet, well up until now. She kicked the wind out of me, before flipping over me and grabbing me by the hair. She pulled out a knife and was about to slit my throat, but of course I managed to save myself at the last second. I elbowed her in the ribs, grabbed the arm with the knife and elbowed that arm too. She dropped the knife like I expected she would. About to send a punch to her left, she pulled out a bo staff and knocked my arm downwards, before forcing the other end to my left. I stuttered backwards, clutching my left cheek. It didn't hurt at all. With my mask on, all I'd felt were the after shocks. We locked into close combat as I wielded my sai's.

_"Ugh, can't you at least get the link back up?"_ asked Beast Boy. I must've gotten so lost in the fight that I forgot about it. _"Oh, uh thanks. Now come on, we're sealed out of the docking bay! What's going on in their?"_

_"We're fighting Black Beetle, Shimmer and Blackbird," _Wonder Girl answered. I figured she was up against Black Beetle, since she was the only other member on the team with super strength. _"Lagoon Boy, Robin and Bumblebee are already down, and—Connor look out! Superboy's down, it's just Batgirl, Kitsune and me now."_

_"We've got to get in there!"_ I heard Beast Boy say to Miss Martian.

_"What-what, how?" _She stuttered. She sounded like she was in some sort of daze.

I narrowly missed one end of Blackbird's staff, and retaliated by butting the hilt of my sai to her temple. I was so close, but she whipped her bo staff at my wrist and we were at it again. I growled under my breath, annoyed by the link. It was distracting me from my own fight.

_"What do you mean how? Density shift!"_ Beast Boy exclaimed.

_"Ri-right. I-I can do that, I can still do that,"_ Miss M responded, now she sounded more sure.

I noticed that Blue, Impulse, Beast Boy and Batgirl were still standing. They made a fast exit to the docking bay, which was surprisingly now open again.

_"Kitsune, it's now or never!"_ Nightwing growled. I gritted my teeth, a bad habit I'd started a few years ago when I was under pressure.

I noticed how both Beetle's suddenly generated a pair of bug legs at the sides of their bodies. Everything clicked into place. All I had to do was hope that it would execute perfectly. I pushed Blackbird closer and closer to those beetle arms (or legs?) hoping one of them would knock her down. So close, and she never suspected a thing yet. I felt something send me to the bio-ship doors.

I was somersaulting backwards, and when I finally stopped and looked up, I saw Shimmer holding something in her hand. A piece of draft wood. Aimed directly for my eye. I froze, the memory of it all washing over me. Dad was there, throwing everything at me.

"Stop!"

I must've forgotten about my hearing too. I blinked once at Shimmer, who now held the piece of wood carelessly in her hand. I swiveled my head at Blackbird, and blinked twice. Did she just... Save me? I focused my eyes on hers and I could see the confusion in her. For a second she looked like a whole different person. She looked like Alexis. The corners of my lips twitched upwards underneath my bandana. I cut myself from Miss Martian's link and linked on to the vulnerable's Blackbird's mind.

_"Arigatou,"_ I sang softly. The only person I ever sang to was my little sister. I watched silently as the doors of the bio-ship closed, Blackbird staring at me like I was a stranger.

"Kitsune, you okay?" I stared up at Barbara's concerned blue eyes.

"Just a little shaken and tired, that's all," I answered, standing up, and making my way to the infirmary. She followed, and I could tell she wouldn't leave until she knew what was bothering me.

She helped wrap some bandages around my swollen purple wrist. "What happened?"

I watched as she gently rolled the bandages around my wrist, and weaved it through my fingers. "Shimmer almost killed me."

"I saw that, I meant what happened between you and Blackbird?" she specified.

"Nothing she would remember," I answered dully. What just happened minutes ago, it was just like that day when I went to go tell dad about mom, the first time she made contact while in her coma. Alexis saved me then, and Blackbird saved me too.

I looked at Barbara in the eyes, and pictured her and my sister, staying up all night eating popcorn and watching movies like Artemis and I 'once' did. Sparing together down in the Bat Cave, always trying to beat each other. They could've been best friends. The idea brought a sad smile to my lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Barbara asked, smiling herself a bit too. "It definitely isn't that wrist of yours."

"You guys could've been best friends," was all I said, leaving Barbara to go check on Robin.

He layed on the cot, soundlessly asleep. I sat beside him, picking up his bo staff. I twirled it around a little, before frowning at my bandaged wrist. "And you would've learned how to 'not' hit me with a bo staff." I rolled my eyes. What was I saying? Tim would never do such a thing. I smiled at him and pulled the thin white covers over him more. _"And you would've also gotten another big sister to look out for you."_

* * *

**I think it's fair to say that Kitsune has more hope that Blackbird is Alexis, after what Blackbird did for her.**

**Review, alert and fav!**


	6. Who am I?

**Atlantic Ocean**

**April 9TH 12:13 a.m.**

**Blackbird's Pov**

My blood ran cold when I felt Psimon's and Master Savage's presence. Inside my mind, I was panicking, thinking of all the possible punishments Master Savage would give me. The door to the main room opened, and there stood Master Savage, Psimon and Black Manta. He stood there, the familiar smile strewn across his scarred face. They walked over to me, and immediately I knelt before my master.

"Master Savage," I addressed formally. I stared down at the floor of Black Manta's ship, waiting for my punishment.

"You may rise," he said.

I stood slowly, trying not to tremble in fear as I stared Master Savage in the eye. The smile never left his face, which I should've been use to, but it felt so foreign to me now.

"You will not be punished," he said finally. I felt my tense muscles relax. He narrowed his eyebrows, almost in amusement. "You will continue to train more diligently from now on."

"Of course, Master," I agreed. I don't know what I had to train in, but maybe it was the idea of going it alone. I was so used to going on missions with other people, that maybe I'd gotten to comfortable on relying on them.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said softly. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder before following Black Manta down the hall. "Follow us."

Usually when Master Savage showed affection, I would've been happy to know that he really cared. This time though, there was no warmth. It was cold when he put his hand on me, and Psimon seemed to notice.

_"You seem troubled,"_ he said. _"Would you like me to erase those troubling thoughts and memories for you?"_

_"Thank you for the offer Psimon, but I'll get over them,"_ I answered politely. I felt him disconnect from my conscience, and quickly locked my thoughts away in the back of my mind.

I followed the 3 members of the Light, down to Kaldur's room. Surprisingly, Black Manta took off his helmet, and opened the door.

"My son, I've brought visitors," Black Manta said as the four of us walked into Kaldur's room.

This was the first time I've actually seen Black Manta without his helmet, and I already knew that Kaldur was his son, but I never knew how much they resembled each other. Black Manta stood beside his son, placing a hand on the white sheets.

"Robbed of life, even of a noble death," Black Manta spoke sadly. His sad demeanor soon turned to an angry one. "I will have my revenge on the martian witch who did this to him."

"As a father myself I understand your pain," Master Savage said, glancing over at me. Black Manta stared at me as well, his eyes softening. "And the opportunity for vengeance will come, but in the mean time, let's focus on making Kaldur'ahm whole again. I've borrowed Psimon from Queen Bee for you and your boy. He'll sift Kaldur'ahm's mind for every fractured memory, every buried thought. By the time Psimon's work is complete, your son will be whole. Psimon will know more about Kaldur'ahm than his own father."

"If I may intrude, Master, but I believe that it would be faster to fix Kaldur if I were to also help," I suggested, looking at the 3 members of the Light for approval.

"So it is true that you also have psychic abilities," Black Manta said. I only nodded. "Very well, as long as my son will be whole again."

"I will leave Blackbird and Psimon to you, I have an important meeting with Luthor scheduled," Master Savage told Black Manta.

About an hour later, after Psimon explained to me what to do, and Black Manta gave us specific instructions, he called Tigress to Kaldur's room. She opened the door and walked in looking quite bored.

"Yes, boss?"

"This is Psimon, he is here to psychically repair the shattered mind of my son," Black Mantan introduced. "To aid him in the process is Blackbird."

"He can do that?" she asked.

"Indeed, my dear. I'll piece together his entire mental life," Psimon laughed. "By the time I'm done, I'll know Kaldur'ahm better than he knows himself."

"Perfect," Tigress said.

"When can you begin?" Black Manta asked Psimon.

"I need to focus, set my own mental house in order, before I enter his ruins," Psimon answered, closing his eyes and placing two fingers to his temples.

I sat down myself and began to go through my mental house. It was relatively neat. I walked up to one of the golden picture frames that hung on the wall. This particular frame held memories ever since I was went on my solo mission, to now. I watched as I remembered meeting Richard in the Early Bird.

_"Tell me, I promise that I won't hate it," said Richard._

I remembered how sincere he sounded, how hard it was not to trust him. I watched his blue eyes as he waited for an answer. I couldn't help but just be mesmerized by the shade of blue they were.

_"Listen, I'll tell you my first name the next time we meet."_

As if that'll ever happen, I'm a wanted criminal now. I breathed and moved on to what had happened yesterday on board the Reach's ship. Why did I save Kitsune? The moment Shimmer got her hand on that piece of drift wood, a new-found feeling of pain, fright, and worry went through me. _Arigatou_, she sang. The melody of the word caught my attention, and the tip of my tongue was searching for the rest of the song. Why did these events mean so much to me? It all started with my dreams about that girl, Alexis. Then I met Richard, raided Nightwing's city, met those sidekicks and protegés, and lastly saved Kitsune all because of the familiar feeling. I needed answers, I needed to get back to my home and find them, even if it meant asking Master Savage directly.

"Alright, I'm ready," Psimon's voice spoke over my thoughts. "Let's see what the weather's like in there."

I nodded and sat opposite of him, watching Kaldur. His eyes were open, but he never blinked.

"Hm, the martian really did a number on you in there, but fear not. We'll have you up and running in no, time," Psimon stuttered near the end. I felt something run through his blood stream. He stood up abruptly. "Something's wrong. My mind clouding over. You!"

He started to telekinetically slam Tigress into the steel walls of the room. I stood from my spot and exclaimed, "Psimon, what's going on?" I stood staring at the two of them not sure of what to do.

Black Manta rushed in, just as Psimon fell to the ground. "What happened?"

"Not sure," Tigress wheezed. "He just went, berserk. Is it possible that Miss Martian left some kind of telepathic virus in Kaldur's mind?"

I thought about. "I've never faced a martian before, and Psimon never said anything about telepathic virus' so I'd have to assume that it's a possibility."

"If she did, then any telepath we might employ might suffer the same fate," Black Manta said.

"There's still one telepath who can help us; Miss Martian herself," Tigress said, now standing beside Black Manta. "It's our only recourse. Send me to the mainland, I'll bring back the martian myself and force her to cure Kaldur."

"Then I'll be on my way back to my home," I spoke up.

"Of course," Black manta agreed. "Tigress, you'll take Deathstroke with you. Blackbird I'll send you with a ship."

"Perfect," Tigress said, her voice flat.

"Thank you," I bowed respectfully. I followed Black Manta to the docking bay, while Tigress and Deathstroke went to go get their weapons.

* * *

**Bruges, Savage House**

**April 10TH 2:25 p.m.**

**Linda's Pov**

My heart-shaped locket swung back and forth as I hovered over the large computer. I had changed out of my uniform into civvies; a black half-sleeve shirt, some jeans and another pair of boots.

"Come on, there's got to be something here," I mumbled, my eyes searching for anything about what had happened 5 years ago, and anything on me or that Alexis girl. I quickly found a news report dated 5 years back.

"Another tragic death to the Wayne family. Young Alexis Dilan Henderson passed away on New Years eve, we have the latest on that with Mr. Wayne himself," Cat Grant spoke, her voice sounding too cheerful for the topic.

"Alexis passed away due to a firework accident," Bruce Wayne said, his expression torn and stressed. "We wish her the best."

I scoffed at his words. There's no way she just so happened to _pass away_ from a 'firework accident'. I kept searching when I realized something; I still have the sword that I stole from Mt. Justice. Turning the computer off, I hurried to my room, skidding on the sleek, wax marble floor. I found it lying on my old red Victorian couch, where I'd thrown it carelessly. Picking it up in both hands, I sat down and started to try to read the last few memories of the wielder.

_The first Robin placed the sword on the shelf back in Mt. Justice and stared at. He seemed to be feeling regret, sadness and worry. _Forcing myself to search deeper, I stumbled on something that I never would've expected to find.

I couldn't tell who was wielding the sword, but I caught a glimpse when the person pointed the sword at Master Savage himself. The reflection of the girl almost made me drop the sword. It was her, Alexis, and I could tell because she had the same brown hair, and eery yellow eyes as Kitsune. So she was on that team of Nightwing's, too.

_"Stop, and tell me your plans for phase 2," her tone was serious, and she was glaring at Master Savage._

My eyes widened when it dawned to me what she was doing. She was using Songbirds Cry, a.k.a. her persuasive voice. _Master Savage's eyes started to glaze over, a sign that it was actually working. Of course, I never underestimated Master Savage. He grabbed her tightly by the arms and threw her sword into the ground._

_"Nice try, but I've learned all about your big mouth. Klarion," Master Savage was smiling. Klarion waved his hand and a red and black portal appeared. It swallowed Klarion and Teekl. Just as it began to envelop Master Savage, a transparent Alexis jumped out of his arms and rolled to the left._

_They were gone, but the transparent Alexis came up to the sword and surprisingly turned solid. She took off a hair pin I didn't notice and telekinetically turned the pin into a thin string of gold, while a golden songbird dangled in the middle. It was beautiful and definitely hand-made, but there was this nagging feeling that I should be wearing. I shook the feeling and watched as she placed it some where over the sword. The songbird fell in front of me, but I could make out Alexis' face enough to see her sad smile._

_She walked away to join the rest of her team to celebrate the new year. Many of the team members shared a kiss; a strange tradition. Alexis kissed Robin, but started to cry. They shared some words, smiled once, before there was a blinding light._

I gasped for air. I was breathing hard, and sweating. I sank into the old Victorian couch and propped the sword against the stand beside it. I tried to clear my head, trying to think clearly about what I learned from these memories. So Master Savage did kidnap Alexis 5 years ago, Alexis is psychic and can use songbirds cry, she left behind her sword and that hair pin-necklace, and I have no idea where that is. I glanced down at the locket around my neck. It was the same gold as Alexis' necklace, but I knew that her necklace was somewhere, or long gone.

_"She understood me like nobody else. She meant everything to me," said Nightwing._

The memory of Alexis and Robin replayed in my mind. She meant everything to him. I clutched my locket, remembering the aching feeling I felt when Nightwing had told me that. I never would've guessed Nightwing to have felt that way towards Alexis, but Master Savage took her away from him for his own plans. Phase 2. The invasion of the Reach, weaponizing the meta-gene, and Alexis... She was the center of it all. The one with the strongest meta-gene, but she disappeared without a trace. Now there's me. The same powers, but we look nothing alike, sound alike, I don't even know how to do that crazy clone thing she did 5 years ago. What were the odds though; I had the same powers as her, and live with Vandal Savage, the man who kidnapped her 5 years ago. My mind was trying to grasp the possibility that I might actually be... Alexis. When Master Savage walked into my room, I only had one thing on my mind.

"Who am I?"

* * *

**The tension's starting to build, with Linda conflicted about who she really is, Dick's frustration with her and the Reach, and Karie's hope for her sister. Anyways, anyone watch The Walking Dead? The mid-season premiere is this Sunday, and I'm so excited! If you happen to be a fan, check out my little one-shot on the episode 'Say the Word'.**

**Review, alerts and fav!**


	7. Den Mother

**Bruges, Savage House**

**April 10TH 3:04 p.m.**

**Linda's Pov**

"Who am I?" I asked, the distraught clear in my voice.

His eyes narrowed slightly, but he quickly smiled. "You are Linda, aren't you?"

I shook my head. "Not my name. Who am I, really? The little 10 year-old girl you adopted, or the 13 year-old one you kidnapped 5 years ago?"

"Which one do you think?" he asked, toying with me.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!" I exclaimed. I unclasped my fists, upset that they started to sweat. I was glaring at the man who I called Master. Never would I ever dreamed that I would be someone else, let alone someone who was on the other side. A pulse go through when I continued to press on. "Answer me!"

"You have no right to raise your voice at me, or use your powers either," he said. He wrapped his large hand around my neck and lifted me off the ground. I struggled for air, but it was partly an act. I was really trying to think of a way to get answers. "Pathetic, just like your actions on your mission."

He threw me carelessly at the Victorian chair. My head smacked right along the wooden frame satisfyingly. I crumbled to the ground, my head spinning and my brain trying to process it all. I started to release brain waves, like Psimon did yesterday on Black Manta's ship. My eyes glowed, and I telekinetically forced Savage into the wall. Note how I referred to him as Savage, instead of Master Savage. He wouldn't give me a straight answer about who I really was, and after this punishment, there's now way I'd ever call him 'Master' again.

"Who am I? Linda Redehnson, or Alexis Dilan Henderson?" I shouted, using one of the basic combos of my powers. Psychically make the person immobile, then use Songbirds Cry to force them into something.

Savage only smirked in amusement. I forced him into the wall once more, a notable grunt emitting from him, but he still had the nerve to avoid an answer. "I've learned to become immune to your sneaky voice years ago."

Frustrated by him in general, I resorted to my last option. Going through his mind for the truth. At first there were memories of meeting with the Light, Lex Luthor, back on Black Manta's ship, Psimon, and Sportsmaster seeking revenge on his daughter. I went deeper into his memories, until I finally found some that revolved around me. My punishments, training, even my birthday. I barely missed the image of Alexis after going through my adoption memory. It was the day he kidnapped her. He threw her on to a white bed, exactly the same as the one that I sleep on. She woke up minutes later, and Savage explained to her what was going to happen, at least for another 20 minutes. Savage sent Psimon to telepathically knock out Alexis while she was in a vulnerable state. Her eyes were glued to TV, where the only image I could make out was a blue-eyed boy. Savage picked up the limp Alexis, and carried her out of the room.

_"Now we can begin—"_

I was knocked aside by an over-sized Teekl, who looked like he over-dosed on Kobra-Venom. I staggered for balance, clutching the side of my head. I was so close, so close to finding an answer. Until the mangy cat attacked. I scowled as Savage stood firmly over me, a smiling Klarion standing behind him. Savage cracked his neck, and turned his wrists to get the knots out of them, before he had the nerve to still smile at me.

"Thank you, Klarion. I'll be sending you to Kansas," he said. I would've screamed at him for sending me all the way across the globe, but with the concussion fighting to knock me out, I stayed quiet. "Smallville, where Lex Luthor can keep an eye on you. He'll be enhancing and strengthening your meta-genes with the new Reach drink."

Klarion cast some sort of spell on me, a muffle appearing around my mouth, and cuffs around my hands. He snapped his fingers and Teekl returned to his normal house cat size. Klarion held Teekl in his arms like he usually does, and laughed at me. "Finally, took you long enough to finally get rid of her."

"I'm not getting rid of her," Savage retorted. "I'm simply polishing my knife until it's at its sharpest. At least, if it will last that long."

My eyes returned to normal, but I felt the tears burn in my eyes. I never thought that I would be so helpless, that I would ever be looking up at 2 people who I thought I could trust. Now I knew how wrong I was. How did it go so wrong, so fast?

* * *

**Mexico, Taos**

**May 14TH 1:05 p.m.**

**Blackbird's Pov**

"It's seems that sending Red Volcano to attack Star Labs worked out marvelously," Luthor said. "Now to seal the deal. Blackbird."

I nodded from my spot in the limo. I've been stuck with Luthor and Mercy for over a month now, and have been drinking Reach once I reached Smallville. I still took on a small job in the small town, working at another café. I met some nice people, John and Martha Kent.

Mercy opened the door for us. I stepped out first, followed by Luthor who approached the teens, while Mercy followed behind us.

"Hey, you're Lex Luthor!" exclaimed the boy with the blue hat.

"In the flesh," Luthor confirmed. "and you would be Virgil Hawkins, Asami Koizumi, Eduardo Dorado, and Tye Longshadow."

"You, know us?" Tye Longshadow spoke up, even taking a few steps forward.

"Know you? Ha, my boy, I've been watching over you for weeks. Even arranged the power outage that facilitated your escape from Star. Not to mention the arrival of the press, which allowed you to evade Blue Beetle. Who, as you may have guessed, has become an agent of the Reach."

"But, you work with the Reach," Eduardo said. "You make their beverage."

"True, but I've come to suspect that they've been using me for their own ins, and I think you know what that feels like," Luthor said. "It's a dangerous road, fortunately I have the resources to protect you."

"Heard that before," Virgil said, a scowl on his face. "What do you want?"

"To empower you, not meta-powers, you're doing fine on that front, but instead, I want to help you four take control of your own destinies," Luthor answered, somewhat sincerely. He walked up to Asami and started to speak in Japanese. "There's no pressure my friends, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. But I'm hoping you could trust me, what do you say?"

The four of them shared a look. Virgil spoke for them. "Alright, we'll come with you. Just one question; who's she?"

I watched Luthor, waiting to see who would answer. He nodded for me to speak. I looked back at the four of them. They all have meta-genes, but they're only kids. I thought about how scared and confused they might've felt. "They call me Blackbird, I'll be your guardian."

"Why do we need a guardian?" Tye asked.

"Because I'm just like you," I answered, my voice calm but cold. "I have meta-powers, and I know what you four are going through. I can help you with your new-found powers."

"Why do you want to help us?" Eduardo asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I don't want you to learn how to use your powers the way I had to," I answered. "Consider yourself lucky that I'm willing to help."

"So, your pretty much going to be our den mother, right?" Virgil asked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Den mother, guardian, protector, whatever you like," I shrugged. My eyes soften, a motherly feeling washing over me. I'm responsible for them, to help them get back up on their feet after they were at their worst. I wonder if this was what it was like for a mother; you feel like you have to protect them with your life, to teach them to protect themselves, to teach them how to become the better person.

That was all the questions that they needed to ask, before they got into the limo. I sat beside Luthor, but I was in deep thought. _There's no way that these kids are going to suffer what I had to. No punishments, no ordering around, just helping them adjust with the new part of them. They'll get to live the happy life I never got too._

* * *

**Review, alert and fav!**


	8. Clues

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! I've had writers block for a while, and the numerous projects don't help. Luckily, I was able to come up with something.**

* * *

**Blüdhaven, Dockside Warehouse**

**April 10TH 9:14 a.m.**

**Nightwing's Pov**

"Recognized, Kitsune B09."

I continued to look at the hologram of a map, until I heard Karie's serious voice. I winced and turned around. She was angry, I could see it in her eyes. She waited for me patiently, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You better have a good answer, 'cause Connor just blew me off at the hospital," Karie hissed. She was tapping her foot now, and I could've sworn that I saw her ear twitch.

I sighed. She was not going to take this well. "I told La'gann and Connor about the cover mission."

"You did WHAT?!" she screamed. She started pacing around the warehouse. "No wonder why Connor said something about putting people in danger."

"I'm sorry, but if I hadn't said anything La'gann would've run away from the hospital, or even start a fight with Connor," I explained.

"It's fine," she whispered. I could tell she had something else to say, but she looked like she was debating on telling me. She looked up at me and sighed. She raised an arm up at me, causing my eyes to widen. She was going to show me something.

The room warped, and we were back on the Reach ship. Karie stood beside me watching the scene from a third person's point of view.

_"Kitsune, it's now or never!"_ I heard myself exclaim.

"I was hoping that one of those beetle legs could knock her out, then I would carry her on to the bio-ship," Karie said, watching as she fought with Blackbird. "That is, until I was knocked backwards by the water that was flooding in."

I watched in silence as Kitsune was tossed backwards. When she finally stopped, Shimmer was holding a piece of drift wood ready for her. Kitsune didn't do anything though, she was frozen, but her eyes were distant. I looked at Karie, remembering the familiar scene.

"5 years ago, and I still froze," Karie laughed at herself. I turned back, her words confirming my assumption. "Watch Blackbird."

I shifted my gaze, and noticed the frightened look in Blackbird's eyes. "Stop!"

I stepped forward to her, but then remembered that it was only a memory. This was exactly how it went. Five years ago, when Karie went to visit her dad.

"She was just as confused, but then I saw it," Karie spoke. Her head tilted upwards. "I saw Alexis in her."

I felt my heartbeat quickening, but my head was trying to piece it together. The fact that the scene went the exact same way it did 5fiveyears ago stunned me. I felt Karie nudge me with her elbow, and beckoned to pay attention.

_"Arigatou," _sang Kitsune. The word and the tune was unforgettable. It was Alexis' song, the one she'd sang all those years ago. The look of familiarity was there in Blackbird's eyes.

"She remembers," I said, just as the doors of the bio-ship closed. There was a blinding light, and we were back in the warehouse. I leaned against one of the crates in the warehouse, and folded my arms. "She's still there."

Karie nodded. "There's something about that moment though, the one when I saw her. The blond hair, and green eyes, after that moment it all seemed like a façade."

"What do you think it might be?" I asked, trying let the good news sink in.

Karie gritted her teeth, but answered anyways. "Glamour Charm."

My head snapped in her direction. It never occurred to me that maybe Klarion made her a Glamour Charm. This made it so much easier, all we had to figure out where her Glamour Charm was.

"Hey, whatever happened to the chip you put in Blackbird?" Karie asked. She plopped herself on the old couch, right beside the sleeping Wolf.

"A while after we attacked the Reach's ship, I lost it. She must've had it removed," I answered. It was quiet for a while, and when I looked up at Karie again, she looked a bit taken aback. "Something wrong?"

"Wolf met Blackbird before," Karie said, running her hand through Wolf's fur. He adjusted his head on to her lap, an ear twitching. "He could tell it was Alexis, he could smell her, and he showed her the few memories he had of her."

"Did she remember?" I asked, tilting my head to the right.

Karie shook her head. "She was surprised, and hesitant, like she wasn't sure what to make of the memories."

"Chances are she's not on board Manta's ship, but where would she go if she wasn't aboard?" I asked, wrapping two fingers around my chin.

"Back to wherever Savage raised her is my guess," Karie shrugged. "Problem is we've tried to find that place for years, even Batman doesn't know where he is."

"Could you Soul-Clone to Miss Martian?" I stood up, ready to search the map again. "Stay invisible, or behind a camera. Ask her if Blackbird's on board, or ask Tigress where she was headed."

"Yes, sir," Karie said wryly.

After a few seconds I heard Karie's body slump against the couch, and heard Wolf let out a grunt of confusion. Now, where would Savage be keeping Blackbird? My eyes ran across the map, thinking of possible cities. He'd probably live in a mansion, old-fashioned, but high-class. A gasp came from Karie's body.

"They've got Miss Martian curing Kaldur, but she has an inhibitor collar, and Tigress is with them," Karie explained. "She said that Blackbird left for France."

"Well that narrows it down," I said, focusing one part of the map. The country of France appeared, it was small, but there were endless possibilities. "I guess we're going to take a detour trip to France."

"Fantastique!" Karie exclaimed. "Haven't been there in a while. Hey, we should bring Wolf, he could help smell her out."

"We'll need a Glamour Charm for Wolf if he's going too," I smiled. I wonder what kind of dog Zee should make Wolf look like?

* * *

**France, Bruges**

**April 10TH 3:26 p.m.**

**Nightwing's Pov**

"We've searched all day, and still nothing," groaned Karie.

We started at the docking bays of in France to see if Wolf could pick up her scent, but we always came up empty-handed. Once we were in Bruges though, we finally got something. We followed Wolf through the streets of Bruges, and eventually ended up out side of the city, walking around a few miles into the country side.

"You picking up anything?" I asked Karie. She was wearing large silver sunglasses to hide her yellow eyes, and a red beret; a souvenir she picked up in Paris.

"Nothing but the sound of rustling wheat," Karie turned to watch Wolf, as his nose hovered over the ground, when he suddenly craned his neck towards the sky. "Wolf's got something, let's go!"

We ran through fields of wheat, until I noticed the huge mansion sitting in the distance. "That's the place?"

"Look," Karie whispered, pointing a finger at something up in the air. I craned my neck up at the sky to see a jet plane soar over us. "Blackbird's on that plane."

"We can't track it now, but maybe we could find some useful intel in that manor," I said, staring back at the old-fashioned estate.

Hacking all the camera's to a loop was a breeze, and getting in was even easier. The pass code was engraved lightly under the doorknob, thanks to Wolf. The manor was just as old as it looked. Dusty knights standing along the sides of the main room, a large staircase in the middle, and several hallways behind it.

"Upstairs?" suggested Karie. I nodded. "I'll cover up our tracks."

Empty. That was the adjective used to describe the house. There wasn't even any food in the fridge, and the bathroom was a complete mess. We stood at the base of the main staircase in the front foyer, completely confused about the deserted house. "This doesn't make any sense."

Karie sat at on one of the lower steps, head resting in her heads while she thought. I could've seen the light bulb go off above her head, before she jumped off the staircase. "Maybe the manor is just a front."

Wolf and I stared at her , pages behind where she was. She frowned, but soon forgot about it. "Old, abandoned, manor, equal, secret, basement."

Karie walked up to one of the knights and stood behind his shield. She did the same thing for the next couple of knights, until her face brightened with happiness. She happily punched the back of the shield and half of the staircase flattened to reveal a hidden corridor.

"How'd you know?" I smiled at Karie, surprised that even I couldn't figure it out.

"Easy, I felt a draft come from one of the steps I was sitting on," Karie answered, walking into the secret passage way. "Oh, and the secret button is always somewhere on the knight."

Karie shut the staircase behind us, if anyone came walking in. The end of the hallway was a deadend, but there was something off about this as well. Wolf kept sniffing around the wall. A sudden thought, made me impulsively reach my hand out at the wall. Surprisingly, my hand was able to go through it. I grinned. "Looks like somebody forgot to lock the hidden wall."

The white walls made the room feel like a safe room for patients with mental disorders. We found bits of things, DNA from her bed, fingerprints in the bathroom, but everything changed when we entered a strange room with an old red Victorian chair and a T.V.

"Valkyrie's sword," Karie said, standing over the weapon. "Looks like she dropped it. I'll try to see if I can get any memories out of it, and the chair.

I walked around the room with Wolf, stopping to see and indention in the wall. It was about a foot taller than me, and it looked like someone was slammed into it. Wolf trailed off to a spot on the cold floor, before turning around. His nose twitched as he followed a trail, up to the chair. I crouched down to Wolf's level and examined the table. There was a dent in one of the legs, probably from someone's leg hitting it. My eyes fell to the sword that sat on the floor, realizing that it was probably propped up against the chair, and fell when the chair shook.

"Nightwing, you're not going to believe this but... Ugh," Karie said, before she groaned and began to share another memory.

_Savage walked into the very room in the memory and Linda immediately shot up from her seat on the couch._

_"Who am I?" Linda asked, her voice cracking._

_"You are Linda, are you not?" Savage smugly answered._

_Linda shook her head at his answer. "Not my name. Who am I, really? The ten-year-old little girl you adopted or the thirteen-year-old one you kidnapped 5 years ago?"_

_"Which one do you think?" he asked, toying with her._

_"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!" Linda exclaimed frustrated by Savage. In less than a second, Linda's eye turned to the familiar eery yellow. My eyes fell on a small locket that glimmered as it swung back and forth. "Answer me!"_

_"You have no right to raise your voice at me, or use your powers either," Savage said seriously. He wrapped a large hand around her neck and lifted her off the ground. he scoffed at he stared at her, helpless. "Pathetic, just like your actions on your mission."_

_He threw her carelessly at the Victorian chair. Her head smacked one of the wooden legs loudly. She crumbled to the ground, clutching the back of her head. She started to release brain waves when she telekinetically forced Savage into the wall._

_"Who am I? Linda Redehnson, or Alexis Dilan Henderson?" She shouted now. Her voice was so persuasive, I almost answered, but I stopped myself because I didn't even know. Yet._

_Savage only smirked in amusement. She forced him into the wall once more, a notable grunt emitting from him, but he still avoided a straight answer. "I've learned to become immune to your sneaky voice years ago."_

_She stopped for a moment, her eyes glowing an even brighter shade of yellow. Savage let out a gasp, and I knew what she was doing. She was racking his brain for answers, anything that would help her figure who she really is. Her searching was stopped short, as she was knocked aside by an over-sized Teekl. She staggered for balance, clutching the side of her head. She scowled at Savage, who towered over her, a smiling Klarion standing behind him. Savage cracked his neck, and turned his wrists to get the knots out of them, before a smile spread across his face._

_"Thank you, Klarion. I'll be sending you to Kansas," he said."Smallville, where Lex Luthor can keep an eye on you. He'll be enhancing and strengthening your meta-genes with the new Reach drink."_

_Klarion cast some sort of spell on me, a muffle appearing over her mouth, and cuffs around her hands. He snapped his fingers and Teekl returned to his normal house cat size. Klarion held Teekl in his arms like he usually does, and laughed at Linda. "Finally, took you long enough to finally get rid of her."_

_"I'm not getting rid of her," Savage retorted. "I'm simply polishing my knife until it's at its sharpest. At least, if it will last that long."_

_Her eyes returned to normal, but she was close to tears now. Savage picked her up roughly, and dragged her out of the room._

"Smallville, that's where they're headed," Karie breathed. "She found some memories, Nightwing. She went through the memories of the sword earlier, she saw her kidnapping."

"The locket," I said. I looked at Karie. "That's the Glamour Charm, it's her locket."

"So I guess we're headed to Smallville, huh?" Karie smiled weakly. She placed a hand on Wolf, and started to scratch behind his ear.

"No, Savage will probably have someone watching over her," I replied. "We'll lay low, like Savage will. We need to figure out a way to get that locket off of her. Once we do, it'll make it easier to convince her who she is."

"Don't forget that Savage said something about enhancing her meta-genes with Reach. Why would he need to do that?" Karie asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I guess we'll just have to figure that out along the way," I said. I picked up Valkyrie's sword and stared at the bronze weapon. "Looks like we have a lot of work to finish."

* * *

**Review, alert and fav!**


	9. My Own Way

**Anyone else very disappointed that there's only 2 more episodes of Young Justice? Cause I know I am. Just wanted to tell you guys it is possible to save it, go sign petitions, buy the merchandise, send 50 letters to CN a day, anything to try to change their minds. Even if they don't keep YJ, let's all enjoy the rest of it. Anyways this fic will not end in 2 chapters (hopefully) since there's a lot of ideas that I still need to write about. **

* * *

**Mexico, Taos**

**May 29TH 8:08 p.m.**

**Blackbird's Pov**

It was ironic how I was psychically bursting all Reach drinks in the convenient store, even though I was supposed to drink them to enhance my meta-genes. It's been almost three weeks since I was first sent to Lex Luthor, and now here I am destroying the Light's Partner's merchandise. I wondered what the Light's plans were, at first I'd thought it was to team up with the Reach and their meta-humans to take over Earth, but now I was starting to second guess Phase 2. I jumped on top of a nearby store and stood on top of it, watching the four of them; Tye, Sam, Virgil and El. In the past fifteen days, they've grown so much and have become more confident with the new part of them. My only concern was how dependent they were with their powers. El hardly ever walks in the house, unless he was too lazy to use his powers, but that statement goes both ways. I flashback to the time when we had a power shortage in our apartment, and Virgil had used his powers to power the T.V. so the four of them could play video games. The memory wasn't all too bad though, it was the first time the 5 of really bonded. I was cheering them on, but in the end Sam managed to beat the guys, and received a high-five for girl power.

A memory of flashed through my mind, it was short, but it gave me a better idea about who Alexis was.

_After Alexis, clad in a her uniform, finished tying up some punk drug dealers, she and Batman himself stood on top of a tall building looking down over Blüdhaven, no, Gotham City._

_"Well done, your progress in the past 9 days are great," said Batman._

_Alexis smiled at his comment and decided to complement Batman as well. "That's because I have a great teacher."_

_I almost had to replay the memory. It was completely unbelievable. The corners of Batman's lips were curved upwards just enough to call it a smile._

A girl who was able to make the Batman smile.

"Nice one Tye, you are seriously getting a handle on your power," Virgil complemented Tye as the four of them met up in front of the store I stood on.

"Thanks Virgil, but I'd rather get a hand on the scarab that turned my best friend into the Reach's blue puppet," Tye said, glaring at Blue Beetle's poster that was stuck on to the water tower Tye destroyed.

Landing gracefully in front of the four, I stood and placed my hands on my hips, pride washing through me. "Not a chance, those scarabs don't just come off. Besides, you still have a lot to learn before you try to mess with a beetle."

A ring from El's phone turned our attention to the small screen, where Lex appeared on.

"I wonder if the Reach can appreciate the irony of their own creations working against them," Lex said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Hey, they did not create us, they kidnapped us," El corrected Luthor.

Tye walked up beside El, and added to El's words. "And experimented on us against our will."

"And with that in mind, if you truly want to hit the Reach where it hurts, I believe I can show you the way," Luthor said, as the rest of us gathered around El.

* * *

**Taos, Runaways Apartment**

**May 29TH 8:32 p.m.**

**Blackbird's Pov**

I stood with Virgil and Tye, while Sam and El sat in front of the laptop propped up on the coffer table in our living room. _Or trash land, _I thought.

Luthor was explaining to us a little gift he'd left us. I didn't see much use of it, with it being a small rectangle of more alien tech. "It's called Father Box. It can open a boom tube to the War World and back again. It has also been programmed to locate Kryptonian DNA."

"Kryptonian DNA? You mean you're sending us after Superman?" Virgil asked Luthor. The idea was crazy, but I knew that Superman was still on Rimbor with other members of the League, as did Luthor.

"Superboy, actually," Luthor replied. "One of the nine young heroes captured by the Reach."

Nine images of the team that attacked the Reach's ship appeared on the screen. The only one's that I didn't see were Nightwing's, Miss Martians, and the sphere thing.

"Those guys saved us from the Reach," Virgil exclaimed, while I remembered the last confusing memory I had aboard the ship.

"Precisely, care to return the favor?" Luthor asked. "And in the process, strike a critical blow against the Reach?"

"Dude, you're asking to go inside the War World and rescue superheroes. If they got caught, what chance do we have?" Tye asked, making a good point.

Unexpectedly, Virgil agreed with Luthor. "There's no way the Reach expects us. With the element of surprise, and our powers, we're the only one's who might stand a chance. Besides, we owe'em."

"My thoughts exactly," Luthor said.

"Fine," Tye groaned in defeat.

El sighed, his eyes falling. "You had me at we owe'em."

Sam agreed with the guys as well, not wanting to be left out. That left me. Which I hated since all four of them stared at me, pleading that I tagged along. Why did I have a soft spot for begging eyes?

I thought about the idea, not entirely happy with it. I had to go with, they wouldn't stand a chance. At the same time, I'm going to be saving the same people who kidnapped me, and went through my head without permission. More precisely, Kitsune and Nightwing. That wasn't the major issue in my head though. If I went along, I'd be siding with Savage, the very man who never laid a hand on me until three weeks ago. If I didn't go, Tye, Sam, El, and Virgil would die, all because their guardian didn't want to risk staying on Savage's side. The decision was clear though, I would go too. Their safety was more important than my loyalties to Savage. I placed a hand to my temple, and sighed. "There's no way you're going without me."

Sam picked up Father bot, and asked said something in japanese, before trying her best to translate in the english we managed to teach her. "Uh, how does work, please?"

"The War World shielding prevents Father Bot to pin point Superboy's exact location from Earth, but it can boom tube you within a few miles from him. Once you're inside, it will lead you directly to Superboy and the others, and when you're ready, it can bring you all home," Luthor explained. "Simply ask Asami, and it will obey."

The five of us shared a determined and ready look. Sam looked down at Father Bot, before asking, well demanding, politely, "The War World, please."

The fact that the Father Bot didn't alert you when the boom tube appeared, did not amuse me. We fell in a matter of seconds, before we met with cold steel. It was even better when we were surrounded by guards. The five of us stood back to back, while I created a link.

"Hello," Sam smiled at them, and even waved.

_"We're all connected,"_ I alerted them. _"and we stay together, got that?"_

_"Roger that, ma'am,"_ Virgil joked._ "Follow my lead."_

"Oh, we give up, we give up! Please don't hurt us, we were stupid to come here, stupid, stupid, stupid! I knew this wouldn't work, I am so sorry," Virgil quickly mumbled, before a guard could get any closer.

El fell to his knees with his hands on his head like Virgil. "He's right, we don't want any trouble. We just want to go home."

The rest of us followed Virgil, on our knees, with our hands on our heads. A guard grabbed Virgil by the shirt, and stared him square in the eye. I noticed the corners of his lips turning into a smile, and knew what was coming.

"Fooled ya," Virgil said, sending his trash lid at the guard, taking him out. El quickly teleported, and Sam began to charge for an attack, while Tye found his inner focus and the giant appeared.

"You guards shouldn't really try to fight back," I laughed, feeling the adrenaline starting to course through me. I threw my head back to look at Tye, shouting, "Hey Tye, leave me some!"

I disarmed a guard easy, and when he swung at me, I ducked, and quickly came back up to send a satisfying round-house kick to the face. I felt another one come at me from behind, and I easily sent a right hook to his helmet. He wouldn't be up in hours. My victory didn't last long though. A train filled with more guards came flooding into the room.

_"Time to go guys,"_ I said, rushing around the nearest corner, feeling the three of them trailing behind me. Wait a minute. _"El?"_

_"I lead some guys down a hall, I'll be down with them soon,"_ he assured me. I searched for his body heat, and found that he was ahead of us.

We met El at the end of the hall, just in time to hear him scream, "And that's what you get for breaking my board!"

"Dude, did you know that your 'Longshadow' was laser proof?" Virgil asked, once Tye called back his Longshadow.

"Ugh, more like laser resistant, those beams stung," Tye answered, a hand on his chest.

While I let the four take a short breather, I cocked my head, searching for more guards. There were no guards close enough to reach us yet, but I did find someone who was. I snapped my head up at the higher floor and narrowed my eyes on the person who kneeled along the ledge. His eyes seemed to widen, but he scrambled away too fast for me know.

"We're wasting time, guards will be here shortly," I said, returning my attention back on the super-powered teens I assigned myself to.

Sam pulled out Father Bot from her vest and held it out in front of her. "Superboy, please." We waited a few seconds, when Sam exclaimed, "This way!"

I walked behind the four, only because I knew that we had a tag along on our tail.

We stopped at a large, closed off door. Well it wouldn't be closed for long. Tye called forth his Longshadow again, and pried open the door. All of our faces fell from the pure shock at the sight. There were rows of thousands of cells, all encased with some form of living being. We walked up to one of the rows, Virgil looking up at one of the cells.

"Oh man, there they are," he said. I followed his gaze and saw a frozen Guardian, Robin, and Beast Boy. Nearby were the rest of the captured team members.

"Oh man," El said like Virgil. "Looks like they're...frozen."

"In stasis," came a voice behind us. A chill went up my spine and through my arms. Turning around, my eyes widened at the mere sight of Black Beetle, the crazy guy who almost drowned me in the Reach's ship. "And you will join them soon enough."

"Guys, I saw that guy take down all of those heroes back on the Reach ship," Virgil said. I felt a frown form on my face. Still not use to the whole psychic link thing I guess.

"Please, don't let that stop you from attacking me," Black Beetle said. He cracked his knuckles intimidatingly. "I could use the exercise."

Tye was the first to make a move. He jumped at Black Beetle, trying to smash him with two fists, but Black Beetle only knocked Tye's Longshadow in the chin. Tye was sent to the ground in seconds, his Longshadow following quickly.

"Please tell me, he did not take out our big gun in 3 seconds flat?" El asked, looking at the rest of us.

"Well, he just did, and we're not getting out of here until we stop him," I answered, making a run for Black Beetle. I threw a few of my throwing knives at him, but he merely blasted them aside with his sound waves. _"Distract him."_

"Scatter!" Virgil exclaimed. The three of them separated, running from Black Beetle. Black Beetle shot at Virgil's trash lid, sending him crashing to the ground, and Sam was knocked from her skateboard, while El had teleported behind the wall of the heroes pods.

_"Not what I meant,"_ I thought, psychically lifting the knives off the ground and forcing them at Black Beetle. They caught him by surprise, but barely scratched his armor. Of course I was already in mid-air with my bo staff ready to knock the guy unconscious. Or at least try too. He spun around and knocked the wind out of me with his arm. I rolled on the ground, clutching my side and cringing in pain.

"So much for exercise," Black Beetle said dryly. "Alright meat, might as well teleport yourself into a stasis cell, and save me the trouble."

I was kneeling now, struggling to breath, while I watched as Black Beetle searched for El. I was about to scream and force him into something, but I was stopped by the laser that sent Black Beetle to the ground. Arsenal quickly appeared into view and closed off the door we entered from. El teleported beside him and said a quick thanks.

While Arsenal and El kept Black Beetle busy, I forced the rest of our group to get up._ "Tye, Sam, Virgil, get up now, or stay dead on the floor."_

They were up in seconds. I got a lift from Tye, and when he slammed Black Beetle into the wall, I didn't hesitate to send a nice kick to the face, and a stab into his jet pack. I jumped off of him quickly, sending three cells at him.

"I am starting to get annoyed," Black Beetle said, getting back up on to his feet after Tye sent him to the ground.

I was sending cell, by cell at Black Beetle, surprised by how off guard he was with us surrounding him. Sam and El are always behind him, and once he turns around he receives a cell to the face, or a punch from Tye. If we weren't in the heat of the moment, I would have smiled. They were working together, and using the very first strategy I came up for them. Sam and El are better from behind, catching the opponent off guard. Virgil and Tye were more offensive, with Tye's Longshadow, and Virgil's ability to create electricity.

Once Mongul came into the scene though, I quickly hid myself behind a cell. I stared as Mongul and Black Beetle quarreled, barely catching El talking to Arsenal. _"Who's side is he on?"_

_"I don't know, but let's get the good guys out in the mean time," _El answered.

I jumped to the second cell, psychically forcing it and the one above to open. El helped some of the heroes down, while Virgil, Sam, Tye and I did the same. I helped Kitsune find her balance and I scoffed to myself. "You owe me twice now."

Arsenal came running back with multiple weapons in his hands. He tossed them back to the heroes, and quickly ran back to the closed-door. Kitsune surprisingly caught her utility belt, and stood abruptly. She quickly fastened it around her waist and pulled out her sai's, spinning them into a back-hand position.

"Yeah, well whenever I try to save you, you always manage to get away," Kitsune joked, as she readied herself beside me.

"I prefer not to be a bird with clipped wings, besides I don't need saving," I joked back, a genuine smile spreading across my face. Of course, she couldn't have seen it, but I could tell she was smiling too.

"Let's go, move!" Arsenal ordered. He stood by the key pad to the door, hesitating to open it. "Okay, get ready. There's a squad of Reach soldiers waiting for us."

I wasn't surprised when I saw Nightwing and Miss Martian standing behind the door with the Super-Cycle. I've known since Arsenal jumped in to help. Of course I was shocked by the number of Reach soldiers lying knocked out on the floor. I slammed my bo staff on to the ground firmly, before resting my other hand on my hip. "Looks like we were a little late."

We followed Nightwing and Miss Martian back to her bio-ship, helping the tired heroes of their team make the trip. After they were all on board, I stood beside the four teenagers proudly.

"I think congratulations are in order," smiled Nightwing. "No training, no guidance, and yet you pulled it off."

"Well, actually we had Blackbird teach us the ropes, and if it weren't for her, we would probably be a mess of a team," Virgil corrected, readjusting his hat.

"You weren't _that_ mess of a team today," I said, glancing at the four. "You guys did great."

All of their eyes brightened and they looked at one another, smiling and giving each other high-fives. I caught Nightwing's quick glance at me, but I couldn't make out the look on his face.

"After we get back, after a debrief, there might be a place for all of you on the team," Nightwing continued, looking over at me as well. "_All_ of you."

"Wow, really?" Virgil asked in disbelief. I was just as shocked. A member on their team? I was torn because of multiple things. Ditching Lex Luthor and Savage for the other side, or maybe I could figure out who I really am?

"So now that we saved your butts, you're cool with us not being Star Lab guinea pigs?" Tye asked, with a little too much anger.

"Dude, chill," Virgil quickly said, placing a hand on Tye's shoulder.

"Before we head back we need to talk about Blue Beetle," Arsenal said, walking between Nightwing and the five of us. "He betrayed us."

"Look who's talking," Bumblebee spoke up. "Last thing I remember was you blowing an airlock without warning; nearly got us all killed and absolutely guaranteed our capture."

"Hey, after eight years on ice, there's was no way I was getting grabbed again," Arsenal argued back. "And if you haven't noticed, my escape resulted in you being able to stand here now and complain. So how 'bout a thank you?"

Nightwing quickly intervened, saving the more heated comments from the two. "You're right, Arsenal. Thank you. And after we get back to Earth, you're off the team."

"Woah, w-wait a minute—" Tye said.

"If it wasn't for Arsenal we wouldn't have rescued anyone," Virgil finished for Tye.

"That may be true, but this isn't the first time he's pulled this kind of stunt," Nightwing said. "Intentionally endangering the lives of team mates, in order to further his own agenda or guard against his own personal demons. It's unacceptable, so until you prove yourself a team player, you have no place on this team."

Nightwing walked with Bumblebee on to the platform of the bio-ship. "Now let's get on board and get out of here. We can discuss this further, when we're not behind enemy lines."

The six of us shared a look, but it was pointless. I already knew that their decisions have been made.

"Sounds like there's nothing left to discuss," El said, his voice firm and serious.

"See, we don't need your help getting back to Earth, or your offer to join the team," Virgil said. "We have our own way of doing things."

"What do you say, bro? Wanna run with us?" Tye suggested, looking at Arsenal.

Arsenal's smile said everything. "Sounds like a plan."

"Blackbird?" Sam asked, waiting for me to make my decision. I looked at the four, then looked up at Nightwing. He seemed to be waiting for an answer as well. I looked back at the four of them as I linked us all.

_"I'm so proud of you guys, you know that right?" _I asked them. I didn't want to part ways with them, but I knew that if I was going to try to figure out who **I** am, then I can't stick with them.

_"Not until now, no," _Tye said. Tye seemed to catch on. _"Wait, there's no way you can't be serious—"_

_"Your leaving us aren't you?"_ El asked sadly, cutting Tye off. I quiet, letting the reality sink into all of them.

_"Why are you going?"_ Virgil asked, breaking the silence.

I smiled behind my mask. _"I have my own way of doing things."_

_"We will see you again?" _Sam asked.

_"Yes, but you won't know it's me," _I answered truthfully. There confused looks brought a full-blown grin to my face. _"Sayonara, Sam, El, Tye and Virgil."_

Breaking the link, I stood with my head held high in front of Nightwing. Extending an arm out to him, I spoke, "I think I'll take you up on that offer of yours."

Surprise didn't even describe the look on his face. With a grin, he took my hand, agreeing to the deal. "I think we can arrange something."

Walking on to the bio-ship platform felt odd, but at the same time, I knew I had made the right choice. "Oh, and Arsenal, don't you dare ditch my team, or you'll end up in something a lot deeper than a ditch."

I smirked at the Arsenal's expression, he was stuck between glaring and actually trying to take me seriously. El nudged him and told him that I wasn't joking about the ditch. That was all it took for him to keep his mouth shout.

Sam pulled out Father Bot, and asked it politely. "Home, please."

"Wait, is that a—" Nightwing tried to ask, but they'd already fell through the boom tube. "Father Bot."

"Yeah, but what's so important about it?" I asked Nightwing. He looked and me and we held the stare. I didn't know why, but it felt like he was holding himself back. From what, I'm not sure.

"We'll talk on the bio-ship," Nightwing said, walking aboard as if nothing ever happened.

I followed in suit, but Bumblebee stopped me. "You better not try anything."

"I have no intention too," I answered, using a bit of Songbirds Cry to convince her. It was enough for her to move out of my way and continue on board though.

I felt the teams pulses quicken when I stepped into the main room. I panicked and tried to think of something to say, but all that came out of my mouth was, "Hey."

No more orders, no more questions, no more secrets, and no more running in circles. I only want the truth.

* * *

**Blackbird's on the way to finally understand who she really is. A.k.a she's on the way to learn more about Dick, Karie, Batman, Alfred, memories from five years ago, the relationship she left behind and the under cover mission Batman sent Alexis on. Most of that's going to be in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Please review, alert and fav!**


	10. Distance

**Okay so I'm not entirely sad that Young Justice isn't going to have a third season. Yes I'm disappointed, but now that I can re-watch Justice League: Unlimited on Saturday mornings, it's not so bad. Chapter inspired by the song 'Distance' by Christina Perri ft. Jason Mraz, an amazing song, so check it out.**

* * *

**Pacific Ocean**

**May 29TH 11:37 p.m.**

**Blackbird's Pov**

I was automatically the odd one out, but Nightwing assured everyone that I was going to co-operate. Everyone was still hesitant, so I was escorted by Nightwing to a 'cell' on the aircraft. It had a table and two chairs, one on each side.

"Have a seat," Nightwing said, his voice tired.

I sat down on the furthest chair, crossing my arms over my chest and watching Nightwing carefully. Ever since I got on board, he's always made sure he was in the same room as me. Like he didn't want me out of his sight. "I assume you're going to be asking the questions first."

"As long as you'll answer them," he said, sending me a friendly smile.

"That depends on the question," I responded firmly.

"Fair enough," he agreed, taking the seat in front of me. He propped both arms on the table and leaned forward slightly. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I'm tired of trusting the wrong people, I'm tired of being lied too," I murmured. Nightwing froze, but I continued before he spoke. "I'm tired of not knowing who I really am."

"So you're distraught?" Nightwing asked. I let out a small breath of air in response. "And you figured that we'd have the answers you're looking for."

I nodded. "I figured that I might've been the answer you've been looking for."

Nightwing tensed. His gaze was fixed on me, but I didn't read his mind. I wasn't going to blow this chance. I waited as he continued to hold his gaze, as if he was contemplating something. A smile broke out on his face surprisingly. "I think you came to the right place."

Nightwing shifted in his seat, before he let out a breath. "So, who do you think you are?"

I hesitated. I wasn't sure whether I could've trusted Nightwing about my strange experiences; flashbacks of memories that belonged to someone else. Or maybe they were mine? "That depends on if you can help me."

"With what?" Nightwing asked, genuinely curious.

"Telling me more about who Alexis was," I answered quickly.

The small smile that spread on his face made me want to read his mind, but I fought the temptation. "That shouldn't be hard, just let me enter your mind."

"You want me to do what?!" I exclaimed, unfolding my arms and leaning forward. "Why would I do that?"

"Dense, that's a good sign," Nightwing smiled. I shot him a confused look. "Inside joke. If you let me enter your conscious, then I could show you all the memories that I have of Alexis, and you could show me any that you have of her. You do have some memories, don't you?"

I nodded, surprised he could even tell that I was hiding the fact. "Promise you won't pry through my memories?"

"As long as you don't pry through mine," Nightwing replied easily.

He held out a hand on the table. I knew what it meant. An acceptance to the deal, and the start to all the answers to my questions. I took it firmly, feeling my entire focus shift to a psychic level. I stood sheepishly in my conscience, hiding most of my memories. I watched as Nightwing looked around, taking it all in. The white walls, and the gold chandelier and frames.

"This just keeps getting better and better," he laughed to himself.

I tried not to laugh, and scoffed. "Inside joke?"

He turned to face me and smiled. "More like memory."

"Guess I'll find out what that is soon enough," I smiled. He nodded, before I felt him relax; opening up to me. I couldn't believe he trusted me not to brain blast him then and there, but I had no reason to any more. Any reason to have wanted nothing but revenge on him or Blüdhaven disappeared weeks ago, they were all lies anyways. I sighed and closed my eyes, gently entering Nightwing's memory.

The first memory started out as a getting to know each other conversation, but bits and pieces of the conversation were cut out. It didn't bother me, only because I knew Nightwing was just protecting his identity. It was confusing to watch, since I had to try to figure everything out through Nightwing's point of view. It wasn't that hard though, because I had my own set of psychic powers, which allowed Nightwing and I to be watching the memory through one of the frames on the wall. I couldn't believe how many memories Nightwing had of her. I couldn't believe how familiar some of them felt. Alexis first using her powers, the song she'd sung at the Gotham Park, that jerk Shane, Soul-Clone, the sword and bo staff, the snowmen, even her mind. My eyes just couldn't stop as the overflow of memories played in front of me.

"Hey, Blackbird?" Nightwing called.

My eyes leaving his memories for the first time, I realized that Nightwing had been silent the entire time. "Something wrong?"

"Do you remember any of those times?" Nightwing asked, hope filling his voice.

"Not many, but they relate to the few memories that I've been able to remember and some other things," I answered. I knew he was disappointed, but he didn't show it. After all those memories of him and Alexis though, I couldn't help but try to ease the stress. "Hey, you know if I am Alexis, then you are so going to get a snowball to the face, because I am not that dense!"

Nightwing let out a small laugh, before bursting into a full-blown fit. I watched Nightwing as he laughed, realizing how easy I'd made him laugh. If I am Alexis, then I don't think it'd be such a bad idea to start off where we left off. Once Nightwing had finally calmed down, he shot me a smirk; playful, happy, devious and unforgettable. "Right, because I'm so going to help you build more twelve-feet snowmen!"

It was my turn to go into a laughing fit. It was really unbelievable that I—I mean Alexis got the Nightwing to build twelve-feet snowmen. I stopped suddenly, thinking about how after all those memories, we've already started to refer to me as Alexis.

"We'll now that you've seen my memories of Alexis, I believe it's your turn," Nightwing said.

I nodded, switching the memories in the frame to my own. I started from the beginning, with the memory of Ivo's robots. "The first day you and Alexis met, you were attacked by Ivo and his robots right?"

"This was before I met you, when he was building your blackbirds," Nightwing spoke, focusing on the memory, and mentally jotting down notes. "Before you raided Blüdhaven."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I apologized. I cleared my throat and moved on to my next one, where I was in the café. Joe, the main cook at the small café was telling me some obvious joke, but I remembered to smile and laugh anyway. "His lame jokes, they reminded me of someone, a jokester."

"Kid Flash," Nightwing smiled, clarifying for me.

"Right, on the original team right?" I asked, remembering the times Nightwing had in Mount Justice with his best friend. Nightwing nodded for me to move on to the next memory, but I just beckoned back to the frame. The tiny bell above the door had rung, and in came my first customer. The misty-blue eyes. What I would kill to see him again and be able to tell him my real name, well if I would remember it. "Him, I feel like I should remember him. The hair, and the misty sky-blue eyes, even his name, Richard. When I try to think of memories of him, all I get are blurs, which means that I do have memories of him, or that I'm just imagining things."

"I think you'll remember him soon," Nightwing said, sincerity flowing through his words.

"How are you so sure?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me," he told me. He was completely serious about it.

I wasn't sure why, but I didn't hesitate to answer. "I already do."

The next memory that played, was by accident. I was so focused on Richard, that it just popped up.

_"So who are you? I've never seen you around here before?" asked a blue-eyed boy. I couldn't help but remember how familiar they looked._

_"I'm new, today's my first day. Name's Alexis, but you can call me Dilan," answered a brown-haired girl with a smirk. I could just faintly make out red streaks running through her hair. Her name was Alexis, the same girl who Nightwing kept claiming me to be. "You are?"_

_"Richard, but you can call me Dick," he said as held his hand out in front of me._

_"Nice to meet you Dick," I said as I shook his hand._

_"Nice to meet you too Dilan," Dick said back._

"You remembered meeting him the first time," Nightwing said, almost smiling at the memory.

I quickly changed the memory to the ones Wolf had shown me months ago. Glancing over at Nightwing to see what he made of it, it was almost like he was focused on something else. Sighing, I flashed back to the time Kitsune was about to be killed by Shimmer. I was seeing double, seeing a younger unmasked Kitsune helplessly on the floor, while a man who resembled Kitsune held a glass bottle threateningly at her, at the same time there was Shimmer towering over the present Kitsune with a piece of drift wood.

"Exactly like 5 years ago," Nightwing remembered. "You couldn't stop crying on the way to the hospital."

"I did—I mean, why didn't I see that in your memories?" I asked, quickly catching myself. I wasn't the girl in the memory, at least I don't remember it.

"It wasn't exactly something I wanted to think about," Nightwing answered, looked down, his smile wiped from his face.

I stopped myself before I asked another question, already knowing the answer. Nightwing really cared for Alexis. I understood the pain, being ripped away from someone you cared about. A sudden thought occurred, and I realized that maybe those memories were fake too. I touched my locket under my suit, thinking about why I might really have it.

"Blackbird?" Nightwing called, bringing me back to reality.

"What happens next, Kitsune psychically reaches out to me, and manages to say something to me," I said, watching as Kitsune stared at us, even though it was only a memory. I cleared my throat before singing in the same tune. "Arigatou. The lyric, the tune, I've heard it before. It was the song Alexis sang at the Gotham Park right?"

"The one and only," Nightwing said, sending me a toothy grin.

Nightwing was quiet the entire time, as he watched the memories I'd been able to pull from Valkyrie's sword. I didn't understand why she'd made it so easy for Savage to take her away like that, but the memory was what had led me where I am now. Nightwing muttered something under his breath, but I didn't catch it.

"My last memory isn't really helpful, but it did teach me something," I said to Nightwing, closing my eyes as I thought about it. Soon enough, the memory was shown in the frame. "Alexis must've been one heck of a person to be able to make the Batman smile."

"You have no idea," Nightwing whispered. He let out a short laugh. "Literally."

I glared at him, not amused by his joke. "Not funny."

"Maybe not to you," Nightwing said. He stretched his arms, letting out a small yawn. "Let's get some sleep, we won't be landing in hours."

I nodded, severing the connection. I blinked my eyes a few times, before I had a clear focus. Clear enough to realize that Nightwing and I were _still_ holding hands. Nightwing seemed to notice too, but when I tried to pull away from the awkwardness, he softly reached for my hand again, squeezing it gently. Looking at him, I asked him slowly, "Nightwing, what are you doing?"

"Follow me." He stood up and guided me to the back of the room, never letting go of my hand. Honestly, I didn't want to let go. My hand felt 'right' in his hand. I shook the thought from my head, realizing that I was trusting to easily. _It's not that easy, not anymore_. He tapped the wall, a make-shift bed appearing from the floor. "It's the best we've got."

"It's fine," I said, letting go of his hand and sitting on the stool-like bed. "I won't be getting a lot of sleep anyways."

"I'll be sending Kitsune in later," Nightwing said. "She'll bring you a pillow and a blanket, which means you have to take that mask off."

"That's another question I haven't found an answer too," I added. "I look nothing like Alexis, so how are you so sure you can get _that_ part of her back?"

"That's good, now you're convinced you're Alexis," Nightwing nodded in thought. "We have a good idea on how to get you back."

"Of course, you're Nightwing after all," I sighed, feeling stupid that I doubted Nightwing's plans.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean**

**May 30TH 3:49 a.m.**

**Kitsune's Pov**

My ears twitched when I heard someone walk into the infirmary. I opened one eye, catching the familiar blue and black uniform. I stretched and yawned, glancing over at Robin beside me.

"How'd it go?" I asked Nightwing as he walked into the infirmary. I sat up from my seat in my chair beside Robin, who was sleeping soundly.

"She remembered a few of the memories that I showed her, and even said that some of them helped clear the confusion with the ones she's already remembered," Nightwing answered. "Her conscience is exactly like Alexis', and she's definitely got the dense part covered. She's even convinced now that she's Alexis. Other than that, nothing."

"You want me to bring her a pillow and a blanket, then try the memory game with her?" I asked, after quickly picking up his thoughts.

"By then, we'll be in Bruges, where we'll meet up with Doctor Fate," Nightwing continued. "Let's just see if you were right about the Glamour Charm from their."

"I'll even try to get her helmet off," I added, hoping I could even pull it off. I got up and grabbed an extra pillow and blanket when an idea came into mind. I threw the pillow and blanket at Nightwing. "You bring them to her, I'll be back soon."

I plopped back on to my seat in the chair and quickly used Soul-Clone. I traveled back to my small apartment in Gotham, materializing to pick up my guitar case. _Let's just hope that this works._

* * *

**Pacific Ocean**

**May 30TH 3:56 a.m.**

**Nightwing's Pov**

I was surprised that Kitsune just Soul-Cloned out of the chore, but that was Kitsune for you, sly and always finding a quick escape. On the other hand, she was good at coming up with on the spot plans. I walked slowly to Blackbird's cell, folding the blanket neatly, and placing the pillow on top. There was a lot going through my head. I haven't laughed or smiled so much in so long. Then, when I was holding her hand. The warmth was so familiar, it practically screamed Alexis. Everything added up though, the memories, her ability to make people smile so easily, she even saved Kitsune like Alexis had five years ago. There were other factors that I had taken account for. If she is Alexis, I couldn't just start off from where we left off, not after being bombarded by memories of a life she never knew of. There was no way I would force her into something like that after something as traumatic as this. I would just have to keep my distance, wait until she was ready for all that again.

And if she wasn't Alexis? Well, then I'd just keep searching. Blackbird would definitely join the team, with her capabilities, and since she didn't shatter my brain like Miss M did to Kaldur, then I think it's fair to say I can trust her. Now if I could only figure out where Kitsune went in such a hurry...

I stopped in front of Blackbird's cell, knocking on the door politely. "Blackbird?"

There was no answer. Narrowing my eyebrows, I entered the pass code to her cell and walked in. I let out a small laugh at the sight. There was Blackbird, sleeping quietly on the chair at the table. Her arms were crossed on the table, providing a pillow for her. I placed the pillow and blanket on the table, and gently scooped her in my arms, careful not to wake her. She snuggled comfortably at my warmth and let out a whispered, "Thank you." I didn't know if she was dreaming about that memory, if she actually remembered it, or even if she was aware of what she'd just said. I didn't blush this time, instead I smiled at her, noting how peaceful she looked. I lied her gently on the make-shift bed, going back for the pillow and blanket. I slipped the pillow under her head, making sure that her helmet wings didn't get in her way. I drapped the white sheet over her, and stepped back a few steps.

There was this pulsing fact in my head. It kept saying how obvious it was now that she's seen my memories, that she was Alexis. I couldn't help but agree, the only difference was that she wasn't fully aware of it yet. When she is though, it's going to take some time to rebuild what friendship we had. More like relationship, but we'll just take baby steps. I was so close to getting Alexis back now, it was hard to not to smile at the fact. All I had to do now, was to take things slow, and remember to keep my distance. That and prepare for the Reach invasion, and get Blue Beetle back.

I walked out the door, but paused just as I stepped out. Turning my head, just to see Blackbird, I grinned. "Goodnight, Alexis."

* * *

**Anyone else excited about actually getting Alexis back? Cause I know I am! I've got so many ideas for future chapters, I can't help smiling. Anyways, any guesses with what Kitsune plans on doing with her guitar? Well you'll just have to wait and read :)**

**Review, alert and fav!**


	11. Unmasked

**France, Bruges**

**May 30TH 9:34 a.m.**

**Blackbird's Pov**

The first thing I noticed was that there was someone beside me. The second thing I noticed was the abundance of body heat in the area. I sat up groggily, uselessly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Morning." Kitsune sat calmly beside me, her eyes watching me. "Let's go, we'll go grab some breakfast, then head out."

"Where?" I asked, my voice flat and croaky. I cleared my throat, trying to sound normal again.

"To the Savage House," Kitsune answered, getting up and walking to the door. I froze while I stood beside the table. Kitsune turned around and quickly added, "I'll explain it to you on the way."

I listened to Nightwing and Kitsune intently, as they explained how they were planning to test a theory of theirs. From what I've learned, the day I was sent to Smallville, the two of them had found the Savage just in time to see me off in the plane. They didn't chase after me though, instead they went through the now abandoned Savage house, where I believe I've really stayed for the past 5 years. They'd come across my room, and realized that my locket was the source to hiding my real identity. All we had to do now was see if they were right.

Entering the old house, Kitsune wasted no time pressing the hidden button behind the shield of a knight. Walking into my old room, Kitsune told me to sit on the bed, where she took a seat beside me.

"I'm going to show you _all_ of my memories of Alexis now," Kitsune said. "I don't care if you learn my identity either, because it's not about me, it's about you. Who you used to be, and who you can still be."

I nodded quietly, a feeling of nervousness and excitement running through me. In a few hours, I had enough reason to believe I was Alexis. Now, all in one morning, I could become the person who I was before.

The memories came so suddenly, a hoping, protective, and determined warmth came from them. Memories of birthday parties, school festivities, a trip to Canada, and then there was the worst memory of them all; losing my mom to a coma. Alexis wasn't crying as much as her sister when Batman had told them the news. She was trying to be the happy one, the strong one that everyone needed to depend on. The memories that came after were just as unpleasant. There was abuse, bottles, much unneeded vocabulary, crying, screams, blood, bruises, hatred, and despair. Mom was in her coma for four years, but the will to see her wake up kept Alexis and her big sister Karie strong. They tried their best in school, they took care of everything around the house, and they always took care of each other. Everything suddenly seemed more hopeful after that wish they'd made at the Gotham Park. Their powers awakened inside of them, and Bruce Wayne had given each of them a scholarship to Gotham Academy. Soon came the day when Alexis first met Richard at gymnastics tryout, while Karie was trying out for the track team with Artemis. They met Batman again, and joined the team, went on missions, and grew as a team. Until New Years Eve came, taking away Alexis from Karie. The last of her family gone.

I took in a breath, trying to calm my nerves. Nightwing stood off to the side, watching us in silence. "Kitsune—"

"Don't," she mumbled. She held her head high, and was trying to act as serious as ever. "Not when our theory might work."

She suddenly pulled out a worn-out, but surprisingly good condition acoustic six-string. She shifted into a more comfortable position, before saying, "Let's try something different now."

The song was unmistakable, but the sadness of just the guitar was over-whelming. I thought that she would've started to sing, but instead she kept playing, inviting me to jump in. I looked over at Nightwing to see that he was waiting patiently to see what would happen as well. I couldn't find my voice which was surprising, because I always had something to say. So when I finally did find it, I said, "Wait here, I'll go change."

I hastily grabbing some clothes from my closet, and slamming the bathroom door shut. I quickly slipped out of my uniform, and replaced it with some tattered-old jeans, and a faded red and grey pull-over. I stared at myself in the mirror, taking in my features. Long blonde hair, grass-green eyes, and pale skin. My eyes fell on the gold locket that rested on my neck. I bit my lip, holding in the gasp that almost escaped me. I gripped the sides of the sink, until my knuckles turned white and took a deep breath. I'd just learned that both Nightwing and Kitsune have suffered through so much after the disappearance of Alexis. If this test really works, then I'd be apologizing until I felt the guilt leave me.

* * *

**France, Bruges**

**May 30TH 10:17 a.m.**

**Nightwing's Pov**

Blackbird walked out of the bathroom as Linda Redhenson, but I just hoped that we left Bruges with Alexis. She stopped in front of me, speaking steadily. "I'm ready."

"Good," I smiled. I could practically feel my heart beating with excitement. This had to work, there was almost no way it couldn't. Unless Linda was some clone that Savage toyed with, then again, the cloning process probably takes too much time.

"Just one question," Linda said, looking at Kitsune, then returning her gaze on me. "If this works, then will I also get all of my memories back?"

"We're not sure," Kitsune answered first.

"That's why we're prepared. If it does work, and you don't get your memories back, then we'll have Doctor Fate come and figure out your locket," I continued. Linda nodded, her hands reaching behind her neck. She fumbled with the clip, struggling to unhook it. "Here, let me help."

I was quickly behind her, my hands carefully picking up the clip. I easily unhooked it, and slowly took it off of Linda. Unexpectedly, a red force came from the necklace, blasting both me and Linda backwards. I quickly whipped the necklace across the room, before promptly shouting to Kitsune. "Call Fate, now!"

Somehow, the necklace had found its way back on to Linda, clasping around her neck. The red force didn't stop though, and that's when I realized that Klarion had probably rigged the Glamour Charm. If it were to ever be taken off, then it would blast some sorcery out of it, but now that it was around Linda's neck again, what else did Klarion rig it to do?

Fate flashed into the room, quickly raising his hand at Linda. I jumped in front of her, screaming for Fate to stop. "If you kill her, then everything we went through would be pointless. Just get that necklace off of her and out of control. Do not destroy it."

"Very well," Fate nodded.

In a few seconds, the necklace was emersed by a bright yellow glow. Doctor Fate mumbled some sorcery and the necklace unwrapped around Linda, sending her to the floor, the necklace lying normally by Fate's feet. Linda was suddenly enveloped in red, before the light got brighter. I shielded my eyes, as I waited for the light to dim. When it did, Kitsune and I quickly ran to Linda, kneeling beside her. I cradled her in my arms, as I ran my eyes over her. I couldn't describe the feelings I had. There she was, right there in my arms. She was older, and more matured, but I finally had her back. I finally had my Alexis back. Her face scrunched up, as she opened her eyes.

"Did it work?" she asked. I helped her up and led her to her bathroom. I heard her let out a gasp. "I'm me again."

I watched as her face contorted, wanting to just comfort her so bad. I didn't though, knowing how much it would startle her. "Something wrong?"

She turned around and frowned. "I don't remember anything."

"Alexis, all you have to do is remember, it'll come to you," said Kitsune, stepping beside me. I knew she meant psychically remember everything, like what Miss Martian did five years ago back in Bialya.

Kitsune directed Alexis to the bed, where she began meditating, her eyes glowing yellow, while her hair streaked with red. Kitsune looked at me, waiting for me. I walked in front of Alexis and crouched on my knees, and watched Alexis in silence. The next thing I knew she had thrown her arms around me, holding on to me tightly. I felt my heart beat stutter in surprise, before I realized what had just happened. _She remembers. _I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, pressing her tightly against me. I placed my hands around her waist and promptly picked her up, twirling her around. She let out a laugh, before she pulled away, quickly tackling Kitsune with a hug. Alexis was in tears now, sobbing a sorry now and then, while Kitsune mumbled 'It's okay,' into her shoulder. Doctor Fate placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me a nod. I nodded back, thankful that Fate had made it in time. Who would've known what would happen if the locket wasn't taken off in time?

"I shall teleport all of you back to your base," Doctor Fate said, once Alexis finally calmed down.

"Wait, we can't forget your sword!" Kitsune exclaimed suddenly, running into a room. She came racing back out with Valkyrie's old sword. She held it in front of Alexis, who took it gratefully. "It's the last souvenir."

"Come on, there's a lot of people I need to introduce you to," I smirked, grabbing Alexis' hand.

* * *

**Blüdhaven, Dockside Warehouse**

**May 30TH 11:56 a.m.**

**Nightwing's Pov**

Doctor Fate left us in front of the bay doors of the warehouse. Giving him another thanks, he left for the Watchtower, where he was helping Zatanna with the Bialyan incantations. We entered through the side door of the warehouse, but I could already hear the team sparring inside. Everyone turned to look at us when they heard me close the door.

"Hey guys, look at who we found," I called, the smile from earlier still stuck on my face.

Everyone froze, shocked to see Alexis as she slowly walked out from behind me and beside Karie. I could tell that most of the team were doubling back their memory of her, especially after seeing her in the Hall of Memoriam in Mt. Justice.

"Alexis!" M'gann exclaimed, flying up to Alexis, and wrapping a hug around her. When M'gann let go, she held Alexis by the shoulders firmly, as if she was making sure that she was real. From where I stood, which was right behind Alexis, I could see now that M'gann had started to cry. "You're really here, but Vandal Savage, we thought he-"

There was an uncomfortable silence as M'gann realized what she had almost said, while Alexis and everyone else realized what she had meant to say.

"Where have you been?" M'gann asked, trying to forget her slip-up.

"Working for the wrong side for all the right reasons," Alexis answered. I rose an eyebrow at her answer, which she caught. She sent me a look saying 'I'll tell you later'.

Connor walked over and gave her a big bear hug. "You've gotten taller."

"Very funny," Alexis said, the sarcasm plain as day, but she smiled anyways. She has gotten taller though, she's around the same height as Kitsune now. She hugged Wolf, ruffling his fur. "Where's Wally?"

"University, we'll go meet up with him later," I answered. The rest of the team looked hesitant, and confused. I took the opportunity to introduce Alexis to everyone. "Team, this is Alexis, one of the original members of the first team. Alexis, this is Robin, Bumblebee, Guardian, Wonder Girl, Impulse, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Batgirl and an unaccounted Blue Beetle."

Robin and Batgirl already knew about Alexis, since they hacked through some files in the Bat Cave. Everyone else was friendly though, knowing that if I trusted her, than obviously they could too.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how come you're still alive? I thought you were gone five years ago," Lagoon Boy asked. The question must've been swimming in everyone's head.

Alexis grimaced at the unexpected question, but answered anyways. "It's a long story, but I think you all have the right to know."

We all sat in our small living room area, listening as Alexis talked about how she started to doubt Savage, which lead her to finding answers, and eventually ended up here. Everyone was quiet, realizing how complicated her story was. I wasn't paying any attention, only because I was too focused on Alexis. Her hair's grown longer, she's grown a lot taller, and she's gotten a lot more curves—she's changed so much, but she's still her. The Alexis who always saw me as me. Not the son of a billionaire, Batman's protégé, but Dick Grayson, the guy who needs to learn how to not carry so many burdens and needs a good laugh.

_"I'm still amazed she's sitting right there in front of us, five years older and smiling,"_ Kitsune said, staring at her long-lost sister.

_"I'm amazed that she's taking all of this so well," _I admitted. Personally, I thought she would freak about everything. She did have five years of her life taken away from her. _"but she still smiles."_

_"That's Alexis for ya,"_ Kitsune said, her eyes soft as she watched Alexis.

"So, you decided you grew to old for the Robin thing?" Alexis asked, glancing at me for an answer. I quickly looked at Tim, who currently wore my old costume.

"More like decided that I could handle things on my own," I answered.

Alexis got up and ruffled Tim's hair. Tim cringed in discontent, but kept quiet. Alexis however let out a scoff. "You're really serious and quiet, unlike Nightwing. He used to joke about everything with K.F., hacking for a mission to go on, or go off about prefixes, but I was just whelmed."

Tim looked up at Alexis, watching to see if she was lying. My smile fell. Sure I was happy she remembered all that, but she didn't need to tell everyone. Tim let out a laugh, while the rest of the team followed.

"I think that's enough of story time for today," I said, pushing off of the wall I was leaning on. "We've got to go to the Bat Cave and fix you some toys. We'll video chat with Wally there."

"Wait, you're going to re-join the team?" Beast Boy asked, looking up at Alexis. "Even after you lost five years of your life?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice, besides I owe everyone that much," Alexis said gently. She put a hand on top of Beast Boy's head. "I'll be okay, I can figure out the rest of the five years later anyways."

* * *

**Gotham City, Bat Cave**

**May 30TH 7:00 p.m.**

**Alexis' Pov**

It was hard. Turning back into Alexis, regaining all of my real memories, meeting the new team, talking to an ecstatic, more matured Wally, and now standing here in the Bat Cave all in one day. It was all too surreal. Now that I remember everything though, I remembered why I just let Savage take me like that. That cover mission I agreed to go on for Batman all those years ago. How was I suppose to explain that to everyone? To Dick?

"You okay?" Nightwing asked. I watched Nightwing, taking in his features the first time today. He was a good five to six inches taller than me, he had really toned muscles, but a lean figure like always. He's even passed the torch to someone else, and's become his own hero now. _He's changed so much._

I realized that Nightwing was still waiting for my answer, and quickly found it. "It's a lot to take in, figuring out and realizing who am, and now look at me; back in the Bat Cave after five years. Back here with you."

My voice died as I finished, my eyes falling on the domino mask that hid Nightwing's real misty, sky-blue eyes. I didn't need my powers to tell that his heart was pumping more blood, I could see him fighting the temptation to hold me, to kiss me. I smiled at how considerate he was, recalling the first day we met, and how he comforted me. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest. There was his scent; vanilla with a hint of mischievous. I shivered when I felt him pull me closer to him. It was crazy to think, that I've gone five years without all of this. I pulled away, but I placed a hand on his cheek, not wanting to disappear from his arms again.

The moment slowed. I felt Nightwing's pulse quicken again, but this time he didn't stop himself. He leaned forward slowly, as if he was still unsure if I was alright with it. I ignored the butterflies in my stomach, and leaned forward as well, more than happy too. Just when our lips were only an inch a part, there was a cough from behind us, causing me to jump and break the almost blissful moment.

"Master Dick, I believe it is time for dinner." Turning, I saw Alfred, his hands behind his back, as he walked out of the stair case. Our eyes met, and his jaw dropped for the first time. "Mistress Alexis, is that really you?"

I nodded. "In the flesh, after five years, and no I'm not a ghost or zombie."

"But how?" Alfred asked, almost speechless. He turned to Nightwing for answers, who gave him a 'It's a long story' look. "I understand. Well done Master Dick, you've successfully completed the second crazy challenge. Now, as a reward, Mistress Alexis will be joining us for dinner."

"What challenge?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that Alfred had caught us in the moment, **again**. It was comforting though, to see that Nightwing was blushing just as much as I probably was.

"I explain everything during dinner," Nightwing said, looking from Alfred to me. "Let me just change out of my uniform first."

"I'll go wash up," I quickly said, taking this as my chance to escape the awkward situation. _Alfred, how do you manage to do it, after **five** years. Not to mention on my first day back._

The manor was just like I remembered it. Endless hallways with a million rooms. I snuck a peek into Dick's special room, seeing the familiar painting up on the wall, with the fireplace burning brightly. A gentle smile spread across my face, remembering that personal moment Dick shared with me in here. I made my way to the dining hall, remembering the way Dick had shown me. Surprisingly, Dick sat there with a younger boy across from him. The boy looked at me like he didn't know what to say, while Dick gestured for me to sit beside him.

"I guess this is a good time to ask what's happened over the past five plus years," I said, shifting in my seat on the chair.

"Well, this is Tim, my brother," Dick said, nodding at the boy across from us.

"I'm already confused," I groaned, resting a hand on my forehead.

Dinner went very well. Tim, whose last name was Drake, turned out to be the adoptive son of Bruce, and the current Robin. The newest members of the team joined the year after I disappeared, while Cassie (a.k.a Wondergirl) joined last year, and Blue Beetle joined late last year. Wally, Artemis and Karie all retired from the team once they'd graduated. Karie had moved out some place else in Gotham, and only returned to the team because she got a lead about me. Connor and M'gann broke up, and now M'gann was dating La'gann. Tula had joined the team too as Aqua Girl, but she passed away months ago on a mission. That lead to Aqualad's turn. Zatanna and Rocket graduated from the team to the Justice League, while Nightwing, Miss Martian, and Superboy all refused the offer.

Tim turned out to be an awesome little brother, he was so easy to joke with, and it was so much fun when we went for some after dinner training. He wasn't so bad with the bo-staff, but he needed some more practice.

"I'll teach you a trick," I said, spinning my bo-staff around in my fingers. Dick sat on the benches in the gym, while Tim and I stood on the sparring mat. I quickly struck at Tim with each end of the staff, blocking his on-coming attacks as well. It was perfect. I jumped on to his bo-staff, before swiftly flipping over Tim, knocking his bo-staff out in the process. I landed behind Tim, sweeping his knees with one end of my bo-staff, sending Tim to the ground. He rolled over on to his back, where I held my bo-staff in front of his neck.

"I give up," Tim sighed, raising his hands beside his head. I laughed, taking my bo-staff away from his neck, I held a hand out to him. When he accepted the help, I felt a sense of pride, like a big sister would. "I'm gonna hit the showers, then go to bed. See you in the morning!"

Now here I am, looking out at Gotham City on my old balcony of my old room. It felt odd, being here again, knowing that you missed out on five years of living here. At the same time, I couldn't have been happier, to be here, to be able to have my old life back. I let out a long kept in breath, realizing that I was thinking too much about everything.

"I knew I'd find you out here," said Dick. I looked over my shoulder to see him leaning against the door frame that lead to my room. He walked over, leaning against the railing. "It's overwhelming isn't it?"

"What? Jumping back into a life you were taken away from and had no idea of?" I asked, looking to my left at Dick. His mouth fell open, about to say something, but he couldn't find the right words. "Of course it's over-whelming, but you've got to accept the reality of it."

"Look, I didn't mean to—"

"I know, Dick. It's okay," I said, looking back at Gotham. It still looked as busy as ever. I realized that I had to tell Dick about my cover mission, or else I'd miss the chance. When I turned around, he was already staring at me, his eyes knowing that I wasn't overwhelmed by jumping back into the old life. "If I tell you something, you have to promise you won't get mad, alright?"

He nodded, the look in his eyes turning into curiosity. Letting out another sigh, I tried to talk as gently and calmly as possible. "Five years ago, when Savage kidnapped me, it was planned."

Dick's eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms across his chest. "Go on."

"Five years ago, Batman approached me one day," I continued, watching Dick's expression. "He wanted me to go under cover into the Light and learn about their plans for 'Phase 2'."

"And you accepted the offer," Dick spoke, his voice quiet. He paced around on the balcony, deep in thought, but I knew he really needed to punch something then. When he finally stopped pacing, he stood in front of me, the look in his eyes unreadable.

I looked down at the ground. The tears stung at my eyes, but I managed to choke out a few words. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, for hurting everyone, for putting you and Karie in such a bad position. I'm sorry for leaving you."

I couldn't have been more grateful for Dick, when he wrapped his arms around me. I broke down in his arms, feeling the guilt and the pain leave me. Every now and then, he would pull away wipe away the water that drenched my cheeks, telling me that it was okay, and that he forgave me. We ended up sitting against the wall of the balcony, enjoying being together again.

"So, what was this 'second crazy challenge' Alfred was talking about?" I asked, looking up at Dick, who had his arm wrapped around me from behind.

He let out a laugh at my question. "Remember the time we had that snowball fight? And we made that deal, the one where for every hit I get, you give me a kiss, and for every hit you get, I have to build a twelve-foot snowmen? Well, trying to find you out of seven billion people in the world was definitely the second crazy challenge you've ever given me."

I smiled widely, leaning into Dick's warmth. "Well then congratulations, you've earned yourself the grand prize."

Dick looked at me playfully. "And what might that be?"

I turned around and kissed him. It might not have looked like it, but I was practically exploding from happiness on the inside. I knew Dick was too, because I could feel his smile through the kiss. I pulled away, leaving a Dick smiling almost as much as the Joker.

"Only one? I thought it was a grand prize," Dick said, laughing when I playfully nudged him.

"How many were you thinking of then?" I asked back, the smile on my face ruining my serious expression.

Dick pulled me quickly for another kiss. I quickly melted into, realizing that it was pointless to argue. When Dick pulled away this time, he looked at me and shot me that signature smirk of his. "I think a life time of it would make up for everything."

I quickly pecked him, before I nodded at his answer. "No argument there."

* * *

**Super long chapter, but I enjoyed writing it. Thank goodness it's the March Break :)**

**Review, alert and fav!**


	12. Scarlet Tanager

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, alerts and favs last chapter, you guys are amazing. To show my thanks, I had to try my best to throw together another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Gotham City, Bat Cave**

**June 13TH 8:59 a.m.**

**Alexis' Pov**

I was down in the Bat Cave tinkering with my black utility belt that Nightwing loaded my first day back. Bird-a-rangs, bolas, grappling gun, knife, taser, re-breather, and gas pellets. I moved on to my new uniform, opting for a more 'creature of the night' style. Light grey leggings and long sleeve, black gloves and combat boots, my old Blackbird mask, now with an enhanced microphone in it and com link, and my old bird insignia on my long sleeve top. It may have looked depressing, but the red insignia on it made it stand out. There was only one thing missing now; a new name. That and how I was supposed to go out into public, I'm still '_dead_' to the world.

"What are you doing down here so early?" I turned to see Dick walking down the stairs. I smiled, remembering how close we've gotten again after the past two weeks.

"Just wondering when you're going to let me go on a mission, and how we're suppose to break it to the public that I'm still alive," I shrugged, placing my hands on my hips. "I've been training everyday, and I remember everything you and Batman taught me, plus everything useful that I've learned over the past five years. Besides, I've wanted to breakout in my new uniform."

Dick leaned against the table we stood at and smiled at me. My smile grew, because I knew he was going to give in, and because I've always loved that smile of his. "Then tell me the name you came up with. And don't worry about the press, I got it covered."

I bit my lip and frowned. "I was hoping you'd come up with one."

"Not Blackbird, not Valkyrie, so the only thing that's left is..." Dick paused, the tension increasing. I stared at him pleadingly, hoping that he had a good name in mind. "Songbird."

"Songbird," I repeated in a whisper. Sure it kinda felt out of the 'creature of the night' theme, but I liked the ring to it. I let out a small laugh. "I can already hear Cat Grant saying, "Gotham City's very own lullaby, Songbird." But I'm going to need a more specific songbird name."

"Follow me," Dick said, forgetting about my joke. He grabbed my hand and lead me through all the twists and turns in the Bat Cave.

The moment he grabbed my hand I knew where he was taking me; his secret room, the one I'm pretty sure only me, Alfred and Batman knows about. Walking back in there, memories replayed through my mind, while my eyes took in the room again. It was still the same, small little room all those years ago, the only difference was Dick's old Robin uniform inside a glass case beside the one his mom had first made. The next thing I knew Dick was gone down some corridor I never knew about.

"Dick?" I called, wondering why he'd brought me back here.

He came rushing out with something glittering in his hand. He quickly came up to me and hooked it around my neck. He took a few steps back, his eyes softening while a small smile on his lips. "Perfect."

Heat shot up in my cheeks faster than I could react. I smiled embarrassed, but the smile faded when I looked down at the necklace around my neck. Picking up the small golden bird dangling from it, I stared in disbelief, shock, and happiness. He's kept it safe all these years. I kissed Dick, wrapping my arms around his neck. He was just as happy as I was.

"I can't believe you kept it all these years," I said, out of breath. Dick wiped at the tears spilling out of my eyes, causing me to smile.

"I had to hang on to everything that I had left of you," Dick answered.

"I think you've become a lot more sweeter than you were before," I laughed. I picked up the songbird again. "This is definitely the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Well, Songbird, I think you're going to be late for your mission," Dick said. "On one condition though."

"Anything," I promised. I was about to burst through the door of the room, but I enjoyed being in Dick's arms.

Dick pecked me on my forehead. "You'll come back safe."

"Promise," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

* * *

**Bialya**

**June 14TH 5:23 a.m.**

**Songbird's Pov**

Wonder Girl, Robin and I hid in a cave higher up from where Batgirl and the others were. Since I couldn't risk Queen Bee figuring out we were here, I wasn't allowed to set up a link. So I had my eyes closed, focusing on detecting any incoming attackers. That's when I felt him; Green Beetle.

"Green Beetle's joined the party, prepare to attack and defend," I whispered to Robin and Wonder Girl.

Wonder Girl punched a fist into her other hand. "Finally, some action!"

"Shh, here he comes," Robin hushed her, turning his attention to Green Beetle.

He flew in from another opening in the cave, morphing his right arm into a beetle-like scythe. "They all die now!"

Luckily, Sphere sent him to the ground just before he could get to the others.

"Guys, this is all on you!" exclaimed Rocket. "I've still got my own Beetle to hold, and Zee's smack in the middle of her mystic trance."

We watched from the opening in the upper cave as Batgirl and Impulse took care of Green Beetle. With a special pellet, a burst of fire spilled out in front of Green Beetle, Impulse quickly circling it to create a barrier of fire around him.

"Ha ha, crash. Those Martians really can't take the heat," laughed Impulse, standing beside Batgirl.

"No, but stay alert. He has other skills to compensate," Batgirl said, trying to keep her attention on Green Beetle.

Using the martian's density shifting ability, he disappeared through the ground, and behind Batgirl and Impulse. My eyes widened, but it was too late. _"Batgirl, Impulse, behind you!"_

Green Beetle quickly fired some sound waves at the two, successfully knocking them both down. A green iguana fell on to Green Beetle's face, hissing loudly. It morphed into a humongous green elephant, squashing Green Beetle like a bug. Beast Boy let out an elephant battle cry.

"That's our cue," I smiled, looking over my shoulder. "Wonder Girl, get your lasso around Beetle, Robin, you and me are going to knock him out when he's vulnerable. Execute."

Wonder Girl flew out of the cave, swinging her rope with great aim around Beetle. Robin and I both shot our grappling hooks, swinging at Beetle, giving him a good double-kick to the face.

"You can thank us later," Robin said, in mid-air.

I landed to Green's right, while Robin landed to his left, Wonder Girl, Bumblebee and Beast Boy all in the front. He stood quickly, activating his sound wave laser, and blasting Wonder Girl and Bumblebee back. Beast Boy had a go at him, trying to get through his sound waves in elephant form, but he was knocked over too. I quickly looked over at Robin, who nodded at me. Nodding back, he threw a few Bird-a-rangs at Green Beetle, catching his attention. He aimed his laser at Robin, while I quickly used Songbird's Cry.

"Aim your laser to your right!" I commanded, smiling when I saw a few sound waves hit a wall off to the right.

Robin took the chance to run in at Green. He jumped on Green's arm, using it as a boost. In mid-air, he smacked Green Beetle in the face with his bo-staff, before he landed behind Green and swung his bo-staff at his knee's. Green Beetle kneeled, shaking his head from

"Nice one," I complemented Robin, catching his proud smile.

When the cavern glowed a soft blue, I knew that I had to act fast. I telekinetically sent Green Beetle in Blue's direction, but Green broke out of it and shot at Zatanna. Not missing a beat, Impulse ran at Green Beetle, grabbing Wonder Girl's lasso that was still fastened around him. He ran in Zatanna's direction, making a split second decision, he threw Green Beetle between Blue Beetle and Zatanna. Green caught his own sound waves and Blue's, and was soon knocked to the ground in front of blue. The circle they were own glowed brightly, before a beam of light shot from the circle, engulfing both Beetle's.

The light dispersed, and the cavern went back to its old self. I glanced to my right. "You okay?"

Robin lowered his arm and looked at me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm good," I answered, relief washing through me. Thank goodness he was okay. I walked over to him and ruffled his hair. "I didn't think you'd learn my trick that fast."

Robin fixed his hair as best he could before he responded. "I had two weeks of practice, and a great teacher."

I think I understood how Batman felt that time all those years ago now. That sense of pride when you're own tutelage praises you for teaching them so well, it really pays off. "Your hair looks fine, now come on, let's see if we really freed those Beetles."

"It worked, Jaime and B'arzz O'oomm are back in control of their own bodies," Zatanna sighed in relief.

"It's true, I can feel it. I'm free of the Reach, for real this time," smiled Jaime.

"You're 100% sure? Because we've been through this before," Batgirl asked. I nodded in agreement. It didn't hurt to be thorough.

"I'm certain of it," Zatanna assured us.

Robin turned on his holographic computer glove, scanning Jaime and B'arzz. "Reading no external signal since Zatanna worked her mojo. Neither Beetle is in contact with the Reach."

Both Beetle's spent a few minutes rejoicing that they were free. Their happiness was cut short when Bumblebee cut in and reminded them that a bunch of Queen Bee's goon could be here soon.

"Songbird?" Beast Boy asked, looking up at me.

"They're coming, but we can make it out of here before they reach us," I answered quickly.

"Which means it's time to go," Batgirl concluded.

* * *

**Blüdhaven, Dockside Warehouse**

**June 14TH 4:18 a.m.**

**Songbird's Pov**

I jumped from the Super Cycle, landing gracefully on the pavement of the dockside. I stretched, letting out a yawn. "Nothing like a mission in the middle of the night. I forgot how much fun it was, working with a team, doing stake-outs and recon missions."

"Well, now that you're back on the team, you'll be going on a lot more with us right?" Beast Boy asked, landing beside me.

"Of course, and with the Light and the Reach on run, there's no way I'm going to stop for a while," I answered, shooting Beast Boy a reassuring smile. "It's like Nightwing use to say, it's just what we do."

We walked into the warehouse, continuing our conversation. Beast Boy came up with a surprising question. "So what kind of songbird is your favorite? You name it and I'll change into it."

I thought about it, trying to decide which songbird was my number one pick. "Scarlet Tanager, they're my favorite."

"Well, I can't really change colors, but I'll give a shot," Beast Boy said. He jumped and quickly shifted into a little songbird, singing a little tune.

"You know, you remind me more of an Emerald Tanager," I said, watching Beast Boy. He flew down and perched on my shoulder, singing his song.

Listening to Beast Boy sing made me realize something. "Scarlet Tanager, it's perfect!"

"I don't think anything can be more perfect than today," Nightwing smiled, watching us as we walked into the warehouse. "We freed both Blue and Green Beetle, dealing a huge blow to the Reach."

"Besides that," I said, shaking my head. "Scarlet Tanager, that's my new name!"

"Why didn't you stick with Valkyrie?" Bumblebee asked, taking a seat on a nearby bench.

"I guess I just grew old of it," I answered. "It's like they say, change isn't always bad."

* * *

**Alexis is back in action as Gotham City's very own songbird, the Scarlet Tanager! I had so much trouble trying to think how I should bring Alexis back, but I pictured her more matured in a uniform consisting of a mixture of Batgirl's uniform and Nightwing's Renegade uniform. Then came the birth of the Scarlet Tanager, and a sweet little moment between Beast Boy and Alexis.**

**Review, alert and fav!**


	13. Photos, Press, Pranks & Plans

**Endgame was AMAZING! I'm not going to spoil it for anyone, but let me just say that I loved it, and that this is the very first cartoon that has made me cry non-stop. I really hope that some other network picks up the amazing show, because the ending was just so frustrating. I will always love this show, and will never forget it because it was that amazing, so thank you Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti. It's a good thing we fans will still have the upcoming video game to enjoy.**

* * *

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor**

**June 15TH 10:47 a.m.**

**Dick's Pov**

Today started off as an interesting morning. I noticed Alfred smiling at a picture in his hands. I snuck up behind him, but Alfred already knew that I was behind him. He turned around and held the photo behind his back.

"I don't think so Master Dick," Alfred said, holding his head high. "Don't you have a press conference right now?"

"Come on Alfred, it's just a photo," I said, ignoring his question. He was completely unfazed. "Besides, if it could make you smile, then it had to be good picture."

"Alfred, when did you take this picture?" Alexis stood behind Alfred, holding the photo in her hand. Her expression was stuck between a happy and angry.

"I didn't take the photo," Alfred said, turning his back to me.

I walked around him, standing beside Alexis. Pure shock struck me as I examined the photo. It was me and Alexis, sleeping on her balcony with her leaning on me, while I had my arms loosely around her, resting on her own arms. I think the most embarrassing part of the photo was that Alexis had her head leaning on my neck, while mine was lying on hers, so it looked like we were about to kiss...

I looked up at Alfred glaring at him, while Alexis' eyes threatened to force him into something Alfred would never do in a lifetime. "If you didn't take the photo, then who took it?"

Alfred immediately eyed the staircase behind us, before he answered. "It was Master Tim who took the photograph."

Alexis and I whipped our heads to look at a groggy Tim, clueless of the situation he was just put in. Alexis held the photo up for Tim to see. "Why were you inside my room?"

I smirked when Tim tripped on the last step of the stairs, because he was surprised by Alexis' angry voice. He squinted his eyes at the photo, before they widened with new-found energy. "Alfred made me, he told me about what he saw when he went to call you guys down for breakfast, and he forced me to take the photo!"

Alexis was fuming by now, deciding who to put the blame on, while I tried to think of some type of payback. Alexis looked at me, quickly linking with me. _"They both deserve some kind of punishment. I can't think of one, but I don't want to be too harsh on them."_

_"I think I have something in mind," _I smirked. I mentally told Alexis my plan, while Tim and Alfred watched us in silence. You could feel the nervousness coming from them. _"Sound good?"_

_"Perfect,"_ Alexis smiled. She looked at Tim, before Alfred. Sighing, she walked back upstairs, slamming the door to her room.

"You guys have to learn to respect people's privacy," I said, faking the shame and disappointment. I held my glare on Alfred, before pointing a finger at him. "And you have to learn how to stay out of people's personal life."

I stormed off to my own room, smirking as I walked up the stairs. I knew Tim was feeling guilty and scared of what we might have planned for him, but I knew Alfred was still holding his head curtly, a proud smile on his face. If only they knew what was coming for them.

* * *

**Gotham City, Gotham City Hall**

**June 15TH 11:21 a.m.**

**Dick's Pov**

I stood in front of a podium set up in front of the Gotham City Hall, on top of a stage at the foot of its steps. There was a crowd of citizens standing in front of the stage, all anxiously awaiting the news the Richard Wayne had for the city. Cat Grant was already set up somewhere off to the left of the crowd, speaking into her microphone and smiling at the camara. Alfred was waiting in the black SUV parked on the street, where he and Alexis waited for my speech. I breathed, raising a hand the crowd was quickly silenced.

"People of Gotham City, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm standing here today, and why Bruce himself isn't here making this announcement. Well the reason for that is because he's out on a business trip on the other side of the world," I said, speaking into the microphone set up for me. "My announcement however, is very important. Do you all remember five years back, when Bruce made that announcement? The one about Alexis, a close family friends daughter, and how she actually survived the firework accident. She fell into a coma, and was taken into the Wayne Manor where she would stay until she woke up. Well, it's a miracle, because she's finally woken up from her long nap."

The black SUV drove up beside the city hall. Alfred stepped out of the driver's seat, and walked around the hood to open the back door. The crowd let out gasps as they watched who stepped out of the SUV. Alexis stepped out, glancing up at the crowd shyly. Alfred whispered a few words to her as he shut the door behind her, before escorting her to the stage. Alexis stopped beside me, while Alfred stood behind us.

_"When did Bruce ever say that I fell into a coma?"_ Alexis asked me, playing an innocent look, but her shyness was real.

_"A few hours after I had an argument with him about the false info he gave to the public,"_ I answered, shooting Alexis a quick look to make sure she was okay.

I stepped back and let her stand in front of the podium, letting her give her speech. "I'm sure some of you remember me from the annual Gotham Winter Festival five years back, and I know some of you are wondering what really happened on New Years Eve. The truth is, I wanted to light the fireworks, but I wasn't careful and got too close to the fireworks. Some exploded right beside me, while a few gave me a few burns."

She rose her arm and positioned it for the crowd to see. Fake burns scarred her arm. I looked up at her eyes, and saw the faint yellow glow from behind her contacts, while she wore a wig to hide her hair. It was a pretty good plan, to use her powers to convince everyone that everything was real.

"One them blasted right past my face, knocking me back. My head must've bounced off a brick or rock, sending me into a deep coma," Alexis said. She was so convincing, I was even having a hard time remembering that it was just a cover up. "If it weren't for Mr. Wayne, Mr. Richard here, Alfred their loyal butler, and my older sister, then the doctors would've pulled the plug on me years ago. I just wanted to thank all of them for not giving up on me."

She turned to look at me, and smiled. She really meant it. I smiled back, careful not to make it too obvious, or there would be millions of scandals by tomorrow. Alexis stepped back for me to close off the press conference. "There you have it, from Alexis herself. Thank you for your time."

I lead Alexis off the stage, walking in front of her to put a wall between her and the paparazzi. Alfred walked behind her, walking silently, ignoring the questions, camera flashes, and microphones being shoved in his face. I opened the door for Alexis, barely catching her thanks when she got in. I quickly jumped into the SUV, shutting the door before some crazy person throws something inside. I sighed, the press and paparazzi were always a pain. "You okay?"

Alexis pulled off her wig, and quickly took her contacts out. "Fine, just didn't expect that kind of welcome back party. My parents, are they...?"

"Psimon had actually held your mother in a coma, and released her the day you were kidnapped," I answered. Relief washed over her immediately. "She's living with your dad back in a new apartment. We should stop by one day."

"With everything going on right now, I don't think that's going to be any time soon," Alexis sighed.

* * *

**Gotham City, Gotham Manor**

**June 15TH 11:52 p.m.**

**Alexis' Pov**

_"Who's first?" _I asked, glancing at my partner.

_"Tim, he's closer,"_ Dick responded, slipping a small smile. _"Good thing he's a deep sleeper."_

We snuck into Tim's room, just beside Dick's. It was neat, but if Alfred wasn't here, I could tell that the room would've been a mess. We crept up beside his bed, where he was snoring loudly.

_"Can you hear him snore from your room?"_ I asked, trying to plug my ears from the repetitive noise.

_"You have no idea,"_ Dick said, rolling his eyes. _"So how should we do this?"_

_"I was thinking half nerdy, half crazy punk,"_ I said. I shut my eyes, picturing Tim's soon-to-be crazy hair style. When I opened my eyes, I stifled a laugh. Tim looked even more ridiculous up close than what I imagined. _"You got the camera?"_

_"Yep,"_ Dick said. We switched spots so Dick could take various snapshots of Tim's amazing new hair. Half of his hair was slicked back, while the other half was spiked up, sticking up in every direction. _"I think we've got enough."_

We easily snuck into Alfred's room. I psychically took out all of his suit and ties, while Dick grabbed them all. _"He is so going to hate us after this."_

_"I don't think so. Knowing Alfred, he'd probably try to pull something on us,"_ Dick smiled. _"Come on, it's time to update these suit and ties to the latest trend."_

I yawned as I walked into the dining hall, but I quickly bursted out laughing when I saw Tim eating his omelette, completely unaware of his new look. Taking a seat in front of him, I leaned over. "I love what you've done with your hair, Tim."

That got him. He rose an eyebrow at me, trying to figure me out. I just smiled, happily taking a bit out of my omelette. He was running to the closest washroom before I even swallowed. _"Dick, might want to get your camera out. Tim's in the closest washroom to the dining hall."_

I heard a mad dash of sprints coming from the main staircase, followed by a soft plop. I almost dropped my next piece of omelette when I heard Tim shout Dick's name, followed by a good, hardy laugh. Dick stood behind my chair, trying to catch his breath, but he couldn't stop laughing. Tim ran into the room again, his eyes the angriest I've ever seen them.

"You asked for it," I said simply, resuming to consume my delicious omelette. "Speaking of which, where's Alfred?"

Tim was angry, but he was pouting now, clearly upset about the hair prank, but he knew that I was right. He crossed his arms, before huffing a breath at a lone spike that fell in his face. "I found the omelette on the table when I woke up, I guess he's still in his room."

We all walked to Alfred's room, a short trip from the dining hall. Dick knocked on his closed-door. "Alfred, are you okay?"

The door swung open swiftly, and there stood Alfred proudly, clad in a full pink suit. "I'm fine, and might I add, hot pink was not a good choice."

"I don't know Alfred, I think it really suits you," Dick said, eying Alfred from head to toe.

Tim let out a stifled laugh. "You should wear it more often."

"Oh really, I'd rather be wearing this suit in public, then have such deranged hair," Alfred snapped back.

I face-palmed, while Dick took the opportunity to snap a picture of Alfred. "I can't believe you guys are seriously going to have an argument about something like that."

"I can't wait until Bruce sees what we've been up to while he was gone," Dick laughed, going through the recent photos he's taken.

* * *

**Blüdhaven, Docking Bay**

**June 16TH 11:05 p.m.**

**Alexis' Pov**

I had a hood over my head, while Dick and I waited for Kaldur, Wally, Karie and Artemis. "I can't believe you guys sent Kaldur and Artemis undercover."

"I can't believe Batman sent _you_ undercover alone at fourteen, and that you never told me," Dick said.

I shuffled my feet, looking down at them. "I couldn't tell you because I knew you would've never let me go. I had to go, not only for me, but for the entire world. That's why I'm still standing here beside you right now."

"Bats is so going to get a lecture when he gets back from Rimbor now," Karie said, appearing from behind one of the cargo containers. "You're right though, at least you're back here safe with us now."

Wally suddenly appeared in a blur beside Karie. "Hey Karie, Dick, who's your friend?"

I pushed the hood from my head, smiling at a taller Wally. "Good to see you in person, it's too bad I'm still the shortest one."

"Alright, Alexis, Karie, do your thing," Dick said.

I held his hand, while Wally placed a hand on Karie's shoulder, and we were all linked. We stood in Karie's conscious, a sleek modern room with white walls and bright red furniture. The large glass windows played memories of hers. I tore my gaze from the glass windows and stared at Kaldur and Artemis. They both seemed surprised to see me standing there, hand in hand with Dick.

"Alexis, is that really you?" Kaldur asked for the both of them. I nodded, smiling at them. "How? We thought you—?"

"It's a really long story, I'll tell you after we get this mission over with," I said. They nodded, waiting for me to continue. "So, let's start with comparing notes, because we obviously have to figure this Phase 2 thing out."

"That's why we're here," Artemis said, who had taken a seat with Wally on one of the couches.

Everyone else took a seat, Karie plopping into a red bean bag, while Kaldur settled into the single red sofa. Dick and I sat on the opposite couch of Wally and Artemis, our hands still around each others. Dick looked at me before saying, "Let's get started."

* * *

**Something I came up with, because I really don't want to finish this fic any time soon. I really loved writing the prank scene, and imagining Alfred in a hot pink suit.**

**Review, alert and fav!**


	14. Patience is Rewarded

**Happy birthday Dick! Yeah so I'm pretty sure Dick's real birthday is on the first day of spring, so here's an update celebrating our special spring robin!**

**Fun Fact: If you rearrange Linda Redehnson in the right order, it spells Dilan Henderson.**

* * *

**Santa Prisca**

**June 19TH 12:00 a.m.**

**Scarlet Tanager's Pov**

I watched quietly as the feud between the Reach and the Light was increasing dramatically. Miss Martian was already disguised as Deathstroke, but now one knew that. I couldn't help but stress and worry about how this could play out. The whole team was here, even the retired K.F. and Kitsune.

Suddenly a full-out fight started between the two sides, but the head members of the Light let Tigress and Deathstroke protect them, while the Reach had their guards and Black Beetle guard them. Kaldur quickly broke it up once his father started for Black Beetle.

"Enough! We are allies, not enemies. Any conflict between us only benefits our true opponents, the Justice League and their sidekicks," Kaldur said, proving a good point.

The tension ceased, but the tension of the team grew. I was pretty sure Kitsune would've started complaining about all the voices in her head, but I was helping with the link since there were so many people.

_"Come on, come on, when's our cue?"_ Impulse said impatiently. _"This helmet smells like old sweat and bad cheese."_

_"Impulse, stop complaining, we can't jump right into this, it could ruin the plan,"_ Nightwing told him, his voice completely serious.

Everything went silent as we watched Ra's Al Ghul rip Tigress' necklace from her. In a flash, Tigress disappeared and Artemis had taken her place. Savage's eyes narrowed in frustration. "Artemis."

"I don't understand, I though Artemis was dead," the Ambassador said.

"So did we all, but it seems Tigress is Artemis," Savage said.

"This is a Glamour Charm, created by Zatanna or Doctor Fate to hide Artemis' true identity," Ra's Al Ghul explained, staring at the Glamour Charm in hs hand.

"But Kaldur'ahm killed Artemis, and if she lives that means—"

"That means, Aqualad duked them all, including his own father," Black Beetle cut the Ambassador off, before letting out a dark laugh.

The Ambassador let out a sigh. "Kill them both."

Black Beetle smiled sadistically, starting with Kaldur first. Black Manta stood in front of his son protectively. "No, I will not let you kill my son."

"He's right," said Deathstroke, promptly shooting Kaldur in the chest, before he shot Artemis. "The Light takes care of its own."

A hologram of Kaldur appeared above everyone. "If you are watching this, then your summit is truly over. The Light and the Reach deserve each other; both sides play at being partners, but the Reach believe the Light to be their naïve tools for conquest, when in fact, the Light has manipulated the Reach from day one."

Another hologram appeared beside Kaldur, showing pictures of the six Leaguers that were sent to Rimbor. "It was the Light that brought Earth to the Reach's attention, by sending the Justice League to Rimbor. The Light had set their trap, and the Reach snapped at their bait. Fulfilling the Light's desire to thrust the whole world into the galactic spotlight. Part of their complex survival of the fittest scheme for the planet. Which they believe will transform the Earth and the Light into the eventual rulers of the milky way."

_"Everybody in position, prepare to execute,"_ came Nightwing. _"Alpha Squad in position."_

_"Beta Squad in position,"_ said Superboy.

_"Gamma Squad in position,"_ came Robin's voice.

_"Delta Squad in position and ready to kick some tushies!"_ exclaimed Impulse.

I could feel his heartbeat quicken, and his legs revving to go. Once Savage admitted that the Light had a hold of the Crystal Key, Kaldur and Artemis both stood, while Miss Martian held Deathstroke's sword at Savage's throat.

I ran in with Nightwing, Batgirl and K.F., jumping down to a lower ledge. I glared at Savage, but I was smirking because it was finally time to get a little revenge on him.

"Hey there Vandy, you miss me?" K.F. said, toying around with the Light.

Superboy, Guardian, Bumblebee and Kitsune appeared from the opposite entrance where the Reach had gotten, while Gamma and Delta Squad were still waiting.

"Well play, well planned, but the Light always has back-up plan," said Savage.

The mouths of the caves were blocked by a wall of rock, while the ceiling above us opened up, revealing a beautiful full moon and the War World. What appeared to be trained guards of the Light fell into the cavern, each wielding a weapon. They surround us and the Beta Squad, and out numbered us.

"I've had my fill of your interference. Do not expect to survive," said Savage, shooting a glare directly at me. "Kill them all, Superboy may present a problem but we'll deal with him when all the other children are bleeding on the ground."

"Still you refer to us as children, no wonder our successes mount," Kaldur smiled. "You consistently underestimate us."

One of the guards ripped off his masks, revealing Blue Beetle under the uniform. The uniform fell to shreds as Blue Beetle flew into the air, blasting sound waves at the Reach goons. Gamma Squad and Delta Squad quickly broke out of their disguises, or threw their masks off. A full on battle between the team and any goon raged, Klarion and Savage quickly escaping.

I bit the inside of my cheek in frustration, but quickly tore apart the fire that choked Miss Martian. Lagoon Boy managed to catch her before she hit the ground. I quickly ran at a few goons, knocking them easily with my bo-staff. I was up against the wall of the cave when a few of them had me surrounded. I smiled.

"Attack the Reach guards!" I barked the order at them, seeing them run off to fight with the Reach.

I felt someone from behind and quickly spun around, smashing my bo-staff in their temple. They were unconscious in a second. Of course, the other goons surrounding me were about to meet the same fate. I blocked a few swords, sai's and lasers here and there, before I quickly rushed to hit weak points. Thigh, collar-bone, temple, that was the rhythm I kept at. Looking around after a while I noticed the Ambassador still pinned to the wall by Blue, but the scientist and Black Beetle were already gone. Letting out a breath, I was suddenly tackled by Kitsune.

"Good to have you back, Dilan," Kitsune laughed.

I shook her off of me, tucking my bo-staff away. "You too."

I quickly picked up Deathstroke's sword, spinning it around in my hand. Too heavy for my liking but the perfect souvenir. Walking up to Artemis with Kitsune, I couldn't believe that Kaldur still felt like this mission was a lost.

"Are you kidding me? Kaldur, you've won!" exclaimed Nightwing.

"Won? Dude, dude you triumphed!" KF.. added.

"You've crippled the Reach, and literally have broken the Light in half, even took down Deathstroke before the summit," Artemis smiled. She bent down to pick up her Glamour Charm. "And since we've holographically recorded the entire deal, we'll be able to use the bad guys own words against the Justice League."

"Kaldur, there is no way you could still think this entire mission was a lost," Kitsune said, looking at Kaldur to see if he was really serious.

"It's like you said five years back," I spoke, the happy memory flashing through my mind. "Today was a good day."

Kaldur's lips curved upwards, forming a smile. I smiled back, glad to be able to cheer him up and convince him that this was definitely a win. Beast Boy suddenly tackled Artemis with a hug from behind.

"What was that?" Artemis laughed, smiling down at Beast Boy.

He looked up at her, a wide smile on his own face as well. "I'm just so glad you're alive, and that Aqualad's not a traitor." He paused, letting go of Artemis and taking a minute to look at Nightwing. His happy expression soon turned into a serious one, as he pointed a finger at Nightwing. "No more faking anyone's death for at least a year, okay?"

"Ha, second it," K.F. agreed.

I laughed at Nightwing for getting reprimanded by Beast Boy. "Sounds like you've got a deal to uphold, am I right Beast Boy?"

He nodded, waiting for Nightwing to agree to the deal. He stared at me, like he wanted me to get help him. I smiled sadly, letting him know that he was on his own. "Deal."

"Agreed," Kaldur said as well.

Nightwing promptly put a hand on his old pal's shoulder. "Kaldur, this has been a good night, maybe the first one since the three of us first took off for Cadmus five plus years ago."

Kid walked around to the other side of Kaldur, also placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on my friend, enjoy the moment."

"We even managed to get a souvenir," I said, holding Deathstroke's sword. "First one since Mount Justice blew up, and first one to be placed in the new trophy room, you know when we get a new one."

Kaldur let out a long-held in breath, before he looked up at all of us. "Today has indeed been a good day."

* * *

**Blüdhaven, Dockingside Warehouse**

**June 19TH 11:24 p.m.**

**Scarlet Tanager's Pov**

"Alright team, gather around, it's time for a mission briefing," Nightwing said, walking up the stairs to the living room with Aqualad. He leaned on the wall beside the couch Beast Boy and I sat on, shooting me a quick smile.

Aqualad stood in the middle of the small living room, looking at the familiar faces of his team. "Tomorrow we will finish this conflict between the Earth and the Reach. The War World has taken a leave, to where, we are unsure, but this leaves us with an advantage. The Reach is weak now that the Light has turned on them, and foiled their plans."

"This is going to be so crash!" Impulse grinned. He sat on the left side of the couch opposite of me, while Robin and Wonder Girl sat to his side.

"So what's the plan?" Batgirl asked, waiting patiently beside Guardian and Bumblebee.

"Green Beetle, Blue Beetle and I will be Alpha Squad. We will take down Black Beetle and the scientist," started Aqualad. "The rest of you will be divided into squads of two or three. Nightwing, Tanager, and Wolf will be Beta. Batgirl, Beast Boy and Impulse, you will be Gamma. Robin, Lagoon Boy and Wonder Girl, you are Delta, while Guardian and Bumblebee are Epsilon. Superboy and Miss Martian, you'll be sent on a separate mission."

"Where are we going?" Miss Martian asked, looking surprised that Aqualad assigned her and Superboy on a mission together.

Nightwing pushed off the wall and stood, tossing her a flash drive. "Rimbor. The flash drive contains everything the Light and the Reach admitted to doing. It should be enough to clear the Leaguers."

I turned to catch a quick glance at La'gann, who was gritting his teeth in Superboy's direction. The only reason I noticed was that his blood was just pumping through his head. I sighed, sorry for him, but at a time like this, you shouldn't let your personal feelings get in the way of the mission.

"Leave as soon as you can," Aqualad added, sending them a trusting nod. "We will execute this mission early tomorrow morning, and will meet here at dawn. Be prepared, alert, and aware that things might not go our way. Rest up as much as you can for now."

The briefing was dismissed, and every quickly went their separate ways, heading home, or getting ready for a few hours of sleep. Miss Martian and Superboy took the zeta to Rimbor, Nightwing quickly calling to them to take with them, saying he could lead them to the court. I returned to Gotham with Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing. Batgirl went her seperate ways, saying that she'd see us in the morning, while we found our way back to the Bat Cave.

* * *

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor**

**June 20TH 12:01 a.m.**

**Alexis' Pov**

Now here I am, sitting out on my balcony relaxing for the first time today. Of course, it didn't last long when I heard a small knock on my door. "Come in."

"Hey, just wanted to say good night, but you're obviously not going to bed any time soon," Dick smiled, leaning against the door frame.

I craned my neck to look up at him, smiling when he looked down at me. "There's been a lot of things on my mind."

"Like what? Other than me, of course," Dick joked, laughing lightly.

"Like why Gar can't go to school like normal kids," I named, quickly sending Dick a 'not finished look'. "After the use of Glamour Charms recently, why can't Zatanna or Doctor Fate make one for Gar? He deserves to have a childhood, interact with people and make friends."

"I never thought about that," Dick said, staring out at Gotham. "The Glamour Charm idea, not that he doesn't deserve all of those other things."

"He's a good kid, and he's been so strong," I said, my eyes softening. Connor had told me about what happened to his mom. "I know what it feels like, and I know you do too."

Dick was silent, probably thinking over my idea for Gar, but more likely remembering his mother. Letting out a long-held in sigh, he finally spoke. "We'll talk to him and M'gann about it after we finish this whole Reach dilemma."

"That brings me to my next thought. I can't believe that tomorrow everything could be over. The League could come back, Savage fled with the War World, the Light's been quiet, and if we can really get over with the Reach, then maybe life will finally relax," I said. "You know, until some super villan decides to conquer the Earth and all its citizens again."

I could tell Dick was smiling, even without looking at him. "You should be getting some sleep you know?"

I didn't even have time to respond when Dick suddenly picked me up in his arms, literally sweeping me off my feet. My hands wrapped around his neck tightly, afraid to let go. I let out a laugh, before quickly forcing myself to hold it in. It was twelve in the morning. "Dick, put me down!"

He gently let me fall on to my bed, but what I wasn't expecting was for him to fall with me. His hands were wrapped tightly around me, and his face was inches away from mine. It didn't take long for him to lean down and place his lips on mine. My face heated up as we kissed. I realized that we were both lying here together on my bed _kissing._ Pulling away, I caught the confused expression that spread across his face. Looking to my left, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed about what I was about to say.

"Alexis?" Dick called softly. I closed my eyes, my heart fluttering. He couldn't have said my name any softer. He lifted his head a little higher, trying to figure out what upset me. "Listen, if you're uncomfortable I'll just—"

"It's not that," I said quickly. My voice had come out more nervous than I expected. I knew that he was waiting for an answer, staring at me intently. Finally giving in to him, I turned my head to look at him. The corners of my lips curved just enough to notice, but my heated cheeks were what probably caught his attention first. "I-I'm sorta waiting until I'm married."

The situation turned from confusing to drop-dead awkward. I watched as Dick thought, his eyes twitching over me. When he let out a smile, a part of me relaxed immediately. "Then I'll just have to wait until we're married."

His answer caught me off guard. My brain was about to go crazy with the million thoughts that were going through my head. He wants to marry me? He'd wait for me? This time I initiated the kiss, trying to contain my joy. Dick was officially the sweetest person I've ever met. He pulled away first, grinning from ear to ear. "Why are you smiling?"

"I love you," he said, staring at me deeply with those misty-blue eyes that I've grown to love.

It was the first time in five plus years since I've heard Dick say those words to me, but the feeling of happiness I had felt when he said it the first time hasn't changed. I shifted my right hand so that I could place it on his cheek, his hair bristling against my fingers. I smiled, unable to describe how grateful I was for Dick. Well, there were a few specific words that came into mind. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Review, alert and fav!**


	15. Saving the World: Part 1

**A big thanks to all of you guys who reviewed last chapter! I'd really wanted to throw in the wait until marriage thing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**New York City, New York**

**June 20TH 6:16 a.m.**

**Scarlet Tanager's Pov**

It was too easy getting on to the Reach's ship, but I wasn't complaining. It only made our mission easier; take out the scientist and Black Beetle, and the Earth would be free of the Reach.

"Hah!" I shouted, punching a Reach guard in the chin, before I turned around and kicked another in the head. More and more guards kept running into the hallway, but it didn't matter. We were separated into four squads, I was in Beta with Wolf and Nightwing. _"What's happening Alpha Squad?"_

A snarl came from behind me, causing me to back flip a safe distance. When I stopped to see what really happened, I saw Wolf toss a guard at an oncoming one, knocking them both out. I smiled, catching my breath. "Thanks for watching out for me, Wolf."

He let out a grunt of acknowledgement, but I knew he was actually happy on the inside. Rolling my eyes, I pulled out a smoke pellet, confusing a few guards. Throwing a foam one through the haze, to slow down more guards coming our way, I drop-kicked the closest guard. I ran at behind the next one, hitting a pressure point behind his back, while I told another one turn around. When he did, I grabbed his weapon, elbowed him in stomach, before flipping him over with his own weapon.

Nightwing disarmed one of the guards, quickly sending him to the ground. He quickly looked at me, his hair falling on to his domino mask. "Is that all of them?"

I scanned the ship for heat signatures like the guards we just faced. The other squads were still handling a few of their own, but none were headed in our direction. "We're clear."

_"Nightwing, we've finished with the last of them,"_ said Blue Beetle. _"but this war isn't over. We need to rendezvous back to the Watchtower, now!"_

* * *

**J.L.A Watchtower**

**June 20TH 7:16 a.m.**

**Scarlet Tanager's Pov**

"The rest of the League is spread thin, saving lives across the globe," said Captain Atom, staring at the live footage what was left of the League. There was wreckage of cities, earthquakes and tsunami's.

"It's Black Beetle's M.F.D.'s. The magnetic field disruptors the Reach seeded in multiple locations across the Earth," Blue explained. "They're causing a deterioration of the Earth's magnetic field, which in turn is causing these not so natural disasters. I can locate the M.F.D.'s, but each is defended by Beetle-tech drones, programmed to run interference until each M.F.D. has blown up enough steam to go chrysalis and blow up the world."

"So how do we shut it down?" Captain Atom asked.

"I don't know, because Black Beetle didn't know," Blue answered, shaking his head. "There's no failsafe, this was an endgame."

Suddenly, a screen appeared while an auto-mated voice said, "Incoming transmission from United Nations, Secretary General, Tseng Dangun." I felt everyone's blood flow from the heart stutter in shock and surprise as we stared at the face on-screen.

"Luthor? What are you—"

"Secretary Tseng was kind enough to let me borrow this frequency, as I have a possible solution to our mutual problem," Luthor cut to the chase.

"A problem created by you and the Light, when they collaborated to bring the Reach to Earth," Atom said, crossing his arms as he stood on Captain Atom's shoulder.

"Perhaps, but as I believe you know the Light has always planned to betray the Reach," Luthor said. He held up a flash drive in his hand. "Lex Corp has developed a virus that should disable the magnetic field disruptors. Now, I believe time is of the essence."

Luthor quickly explained the plan to us. I had to Soul-Clone to get all the flash drives, while Nightwing called up as many heroes and heroines left on Earth.

"Luthor," I called from behind him. I stood with my arms crossed, narrowing my eyes on him. "The flash drives?"

"Of course," he said, handing me a secured case-full of them. "The code is 4192."

I nodded a thanks, quickly turning to disappear when I heard him speak. I turned around and raised an accusing eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

"I asked what you go by now, you know, after Nightwing and Kitsune uncovered our little secret," Luthor smiled.

I held back an eye roll, but answered quickly, before taking my leave. "I go by Scarlet Tanager."

* * *

When I returned to Metropolis, where we decided was the meet point for everyone (including Luthor), I quickly took notice of the number of heroes and heroines Nightwing's managed to gather. Miss Martian and Superboy were back too. I handed Nightwing the box, telling him the code. "4192. How'd it go on Rimbor?"

"The League's off the hook, but we've still got a planet to save," Blue answered.

"It's what Luthor said it was," Nightwing said, passing the box off to Captain Atom.

We took a stand with our following heroes and friends; I managed to catch sight of the four little runaways. Nightwing opened up a holographic screen to show Batgirl, Robin, and Kitsune the details of the flash drive.

"Every single magnetic field disruptor must be disabled before they chrysalis, to guarantee Earth's safety. Each M.F.D. is protected by multiple Beetle-tech drones, and each drone is the equivalent of a Beetle Warrior," Captain Atom began, catching all of our attention. "Blue Beetle has located twenty around the world, there are forty of us assembled here, so you will be divided into squads of two.

"You will all be issued multiple Reach-tech eggs, containing my anti-Reach virus software," Luthor said, taking over the explanation of our plan. "While one hero runs interference with the drones, the other only has to physically touch his or her egg to an M.F.D. to disable it."

"Alright, I have your assignments. We'll distribute these eggs, and go," Captain Atom announced, looking down at his clipboard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the fate of the world is in your hands," Luthor said.

Captain Atom called our name, partner, and squad, while Luthor handed us our Reach-tech eggs. I was paired up with Nightwing in Beta again, while Wolf was with Beast Boy.

"You guys will be going to Gotham City," Captain Atom told us.

I nodded, letting him know I heard him, and walked up the steps of the stage. Luthor handed me a Reach-Tech egg. I looked down at it, before looking up at him. There was that curt smile on his face. Ignoring the want to send him to Belle Reve right then, I held my hand out to grab it. Instead, Nightwing grabbed it out of Luthor's hand, placing his other hand on my back. He pushed me toward the zeta-tube, while grabbing a few more eggs.

"See you when this is all over," Nightwing said to Captain Atom, before we disappeared to Gotham.

* * *

**Gotham City**

**June 20TH 6:47 a.m.**

**Scarlet Tanager's Pov**

Nightwing opened the door to the old phone booth, waiting for me to walk out first. I would've thought that it was a kind gesture, but after what he just did in front of everyone back in Metropolis, holding the door for me was the last thing on my mind at the moment. When I heard him shut the door behind us, I turned around and looked up at his domino mask. "What was that?"

He pretended that he confused, but I knew he knew what I was talking about. "What was what?"

"What happened in front of Luthor, in front of everyone, what was _that_?" I asked again, answering his question at the same time.

"We've got a world to save," Nightwing said, half-answering my question and half-avoiding. He brushed past me gently, walking out into the distraught streets of our old city.

"This discussion is not over," I said, following in suit. I couldn't believe the chaos on M.F.D. has caused to a whole city. People were running and screaming, trying to avoid the random thunder that struck in an irregular pattern. I activated my holographic computer, catching a satellite view of the M.F.D. "Gotham Park, how ironic."

"Come on, let's hurry," Nightwing said, taking off down the street.

I watched as he ran down the street, realizing how much his leaderships grown. I smiled to myself as I chased after him. _You were always meant to lead, and I'd always follow you._

It was easy finding the M.F.D., the swirling, growing blue chrysalis wasn't hard to notice. We hid behind a few bushes and trees, while the Beetle-tech drones shot at the few terrified citizens left in the park. I looked over at Nightwing. "So who's the distraction?"

Nightwing sent me a playful and challenging smile. "Let's make this interesting. If I de-activate the M.F.D. first, you owe me a kiss."

"Alright," I said accepting his deal. "and if I de-activate it, you owe me an explanation for your behaviour back in Metropolis."

"Let's just see how this plays out," Nightwing grinned. He threw a bird-a-rang at one of the drones, before pulling out his eskrima sticks. He spun them in one swift motion, before jumping for his drone.

I rolled my eyes, quickly throwing a smoke pellet of my own at the other drone. I pulled out my bo-staff, jumping for the second drone. Thanks to Nightwing, my staff had a bit of a shock to it, just like his two eskrima sticks. I quickly jammed my staff into the weak point of the drone, after easily dodging a blast from it. It started to go haywire, but I held my place. I knew Nightwing's plan was to lead the drone close enough to the M.F.D., so he could easily touch the egg on his utility belt to the M.F.D. without letting his guard down. Me on the other hand, had a different approach. I focused on the egg clipped to my utility belt, sending it quickly at the M.F.D. It was amazing how quickly the M.F.D. went down.

I pressed the com link in my ear. "Beta Squad has successfully deactivated the M.F.D."

I was almost cut off at the end of my sentence by Nightwing. He'd taken off my mask, quickly pressing his lips on to mine. I felt electricity run through the com link, probably because Adam Strange had said something. I couldn't really tell what he said because A. Nightwing was holding my mask, and B. It's really hard to focus when the person you love is kissing you. Pulling away for air, I snatched my mask back from Nightwing, re-adjusting it back over my face.

"That wasn't the deal, you lost," I pouted behind my mask. Nightwing seemed to be able to tell because he smirked at me.

"I'll explain that whole Luthor thing after we save the world," Nightwing said.

Now that I thought about five years later, I felt a rush of pride flow through me. Nightwing didn't say destroy the world, like he had five years back. This time he said save the world, and that was exactly what I was going to do. With the help of my friends and team mates of course.

Nightwing sent me a look, his smirk never-fading. "What's with the look?"

"I would kiss you right now, but taking off and putting my mask back on is too much of a hassle," I shrugged, beginning to walk back to the zeta-tube. "Come on, we've a got a world to save."

* * *

**J.L.A Watchtower**

**June 20TH 8:02 a.m.**

**Scarlet Tanager's Pov**

When we entered the Watchtower I immediately knew something was wrong. The tension in the room hasn't eased at all, in fact, it felt like it's only gotten worse. "There's something wrong."

"Blue Beetle to Watchtower, I'm reading a twenty-first M.F.D.," buzzed our com-links. "In the Arctic, hidden from my previous scans by Earth's magnetic pull. Sending coördinates."

"There are no zeta-tubes in the Arctic," Adam Strange said, looking at his wall of holographic screens. "How are we going to—"

"Don't worry gang," came the Flash's voice. "I've got this."

I quickly looked from Artemis and Kid to Nightwing. They all shared the same shocked and surprised look as I did. I looked up at the holographic screen with the Earth's magnetic field. The red lines were all twisted, and the Earth itself was covered by swirling storm clouds. I looked back over at Nightwing. "What do we do?"

He walked up beside me, studying each holographic screen. He crossed his arms, letting out a small breath. I was shaken out of my thoughts when he com-link had went off again, it was the Flash again. "Flash to Watchtower, the magnetic field disruptor, it's already gone chrysalis. I'm not sure if the egg—"

"The egg is useless now," Luthor quickly cut him off. "You are too late."

My face fell, a part of my breaking from the guilt. If I had been more curious when I was with Savage, I could've found something. Maybe even an answer to all of this. Something to have prepared for the Reach. I've failed my mission after all.

"What now?" Flash asked.

"Now you run," Luthor answered calmly.

"Hey, I'm no quitter. There's gotta be some way—"

"I didn't say run away, I said run," Luthor said, cutting Flash mid-sentence again. "Together, you and Impulse should be able to negate the chrysalis by running counter to the flow of its energy field."

Nightwing held his chin in one hand, while the same arm rested on the other. I suddenly felt hope fly through me, believing Luthor's words.

"Is it really that simple?" Flash asked, unsure whether Luthor's plan would work.

"I wouldn't call it simple," Atom spoke. "You'd be attempting to cyphen its power with your own speed trails, and it would take a massive amount of kinetic energy."

"Recognized, Kid Flash, B03." Artemis and I turned to looked at the zeta-tube behind us, as it shut. Kid had just ran into action.

"And no matter what, don't slow down until the chrysalis is completely neutralized," Atom finished.

I placed my hand on Nightwing's shoulder, getting his attention. He looked at me and waited. "Kid; he's headed to the North Magnetic Pole."

Nightwing looked up at Artemis, who stood alone staring at the zeta-tube. He quickly pressed on his com-link. "Miss Martian, Superboy, Kitsune, Aqualad, meet us at Metropolis. We're taking the bio-ship to the North Pole."

* * *

**Yes, there is a part two, so keep reading! It's a long weekend and hopefully I'll be able to finish the second part to this.**

**Review, alert and fav!**


	16. Saving the World: Part 2

**North Magnetic Pole**

**June 20TH 1:56 p.m.**

**Scarlet Tanager's Pov**

The moment we landed I had a sick feeling in my stomach. I didn't mind the freezing cold temperature, or the idea that the Earth might be destroyed any moment now, but there was just something about being here. I couldn't tell what it was about, but I knew that something was going to happen. Hopefully, not the Earth being blown apart.

"Look, it's working! They're shutting it down!" Nightwing exclaimed, pointing up at the shrinking tornado.

"Yes!" Blue cheered. He tagged along for the ride, wanting to be there to finally see the Earth relieved of danger.

I watched as the tornado of snow spun before us. A blur of red and yellow ran around the bottom in the opposing direction. I grabbed Nightwing's arm, wrapping my arms around his. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled letting out a small laugh. It was going to be over. This war was almost over, and so was mine. Five years in the making, and here I am now standing with Nightwing, and my old team, with an addition to Blue. _Run Kid, go,_ I cheered in my head.

All of us ran to the three speedsters when the chrysalis finally disappeared, leaving behind a cloud of snow. Aqualad and Miss Martian ran to help Impulse and Flash who were breathing heavily. Artemis ran to Kid, but couldn't find him. The cloud of snow had disappeared as well, so where was our yellow and red speedster?

"Wait, where's Wally?" Artemis asked, catching everyone else's attention.

Flash looked at her, leaning on Aqualad for support. That sick feeling in my stomach had been right all along, and I knew because there was no mistaking those sad eyes the Flash wore, even behind his cowl.

"Artemis," the Flash spoke. He walked slowly towards Artemis, stopping in front of her. "He wanted me to tell you..."

Artemis' heart rate increased painfully. I knew what her pain was like, Dick's was the same five years ago on that fateful New Years day. She was shaking, trembling now. "No, no, no—"

"He loved you," Flash finished gently, his hands on both of her shoulders as he told her.

Tears ebbed down Artemis' cheeks, an uncontrollable sob coming from her. She dropped to her knees, and Kitsune, Miss M and I were already there to comfort her. We didn't say anything, knowing nothing could sooth the pain from the lost of a loved one. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to shut off my powers. It was unbearable, the pain that came from everyone. Even though I could sense heat traces, all of a sudden strangled flow of blood choked me. No one deserved this pain, the loss of a friend, of a loving joker, of a brave hero, and of a love.

The few memories that I remember of Wally go through my mind, remembering that freckled-flirts face. Wally had first introduced himself to me and Karie on our first day on the team, even trying to flirt with Karie. Karie snapped a comment at him, quickly turning the freckles to a dark shade of red. Artemis and Karie shared a props, laughing as Wally ignored them. The first time I met Kid on the other hand was after Professor Ivo attacked Gotham Academy the first day of my transfer. He had a laid back personality, but he was caring and concerned. When we were on that test failure mission, I still remember how much he cared about Artemis after watching her disappear. That was when I knew that even though Artemis and Wally argued, they really cared about each other. Near the end of the mission, K.F. and Robin started to fight against the last few canons. They were going to fight until the end, and if they lose, they'll lose together.

I felt a tear slip down my face when I remembered how he and Dick had helped me with my science homework one day in the cave. Science logic over magic and sorcery. I sad smile grew on my face, but I just held on to Artemis, Miss Martian and Kitsune, needing the comfort. He always had to be that last-minute hero, like back on his sixteenth birthday, he came running at Savage when I was up against him. He even apologized later for not staying to take care of him.

_"If you didn't stay, Queen Perdita would've died, and Vertigo would've taken her place," I had told him. "but you didn't. Now Queen Perdita's healthy and well again, and Vertigo's in prison."_

_"That's true, but Vandal still got you, and now that your taking a leave of absence, I just feel like it's all my fault," Wally breathed. He looked me in the eyes, guilt haunting him, but he was asking for forgiveness. _

_The sincerity in his eyes was enough for me to forgive him, but it's not like any of this was his fault anyways. I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wally, my leave of absence was Batman's choice, and it's for the best. The next time you'll see, I'll be able to stand up to a guy like Savage. Don't shoulder a burden like this, when it has nothing to do with you. You don't deserve the stress."_

_I searched through my duffel bag, the one I had packed up my things with. Grabbing a neatly wrapped gift box, I presented it to Wally. "Happy belated birthday."_

_He grabbed the present, quickly tearing the wrapping paper off. He opened the red box, picking up the bag of freeze-dried Chicken Whizees. He looked up at me, smiling from ear to ear. "How'd you know?"_

_"You left your com on for a while yesterday, and I heard you mention it," I answered, smiling. "There should be a little something else in there too."_

_Wally looked inside the red box again, this time, taking out a small card. He opened it and read it, before turning it to show me. "A Chicken Whizzes' gift card?!"_

_"Fifty-dollars, it should last you a while, hopefully at least a month," I said. I zipped up my duffel bag and turned. "Happy belated birthday Wally, see you soon."_

_"Thanks, Alexis," said Wally, as I walked to the zeta-tubes._

* * *

**Happy Harbor, Mt. Justice**

**June 20TH 11:16 p.m.**

**Scarlet Tanager's Pov**

We met up with the rest of the team back in Metropolis. We told them about Wally, but we didn't say much more. Artemis left to go tell Captain Atom contacted us, alerting us of the League's presence back on Earth. Our designated meet point was Mount Justice. So here I was, sitting beside Robin, while Nightwing sat on the side of the Super Cycle beside me. No one spoke, letting the news of Wally still sink in.

When we landed, we stood before Batman. He stared at me, before switching his gaze to Aqualad. "Aqualad, what happened here?"

"Fear not, the crisis has passed," Aqualad answered. He closed his eyes and his head lowered. "but at a terrible cost."

The League was shocked to hear about our terrible lost of Wally. The rest of the team stepped out to face the Justice League. Batman eyed me as I got out of the Super Cycle. I stopped in front of him, letting him taken in my features. I guess you could say I was trying to see if he could still recognize me. Everyone was silent around us, as they watched Batman and I. Finally, Batman spoke, "Who are you?"

I turned to look at Nightwing, who nodded. I nodded back, turning to face Batman again. I rose my right hand to my mask, slowly and carefully taking it off. My powers were still down since I knew the sadness would've felt even more overwhelming with the rest of the team here. When I'd finally pulled the mask off, I held it by my side, letting Batman and the rest of the League take in my features better.

"Is that really her?" I heard Superman ask behind Batman.

I never broke my gaze from Batman, never really frightened by his famous Bat Glares. It was one of those rare moments again with Batman, who smiled just noticeably for someone who stood as close to him as I was. I smiled, letting out a relieved breath, before hugging Batman. I could tell everyone was shocked by my sudden action, but I think they were even more shocked when Batman rested his arms around me as well. It really felt nice to have him back, since he was practically my father those four months before I disappeared.

"What happened while we were gone?" Wonder Woman asked sternly. I pulled away, just catching her smile at me and Bats.

"We'll talk back on the Watchtower, I want a full detailed explanation from all of you," Batman said. He looked back at the three Green Lanterns of the League. "We're going to need a plane to the nearest zeta-tube again."

They nodded, pointing their rings out at the rest of the League. A green barrier wrapped around them, before it shifted into the shape of a plane. I hopped back into the Super Cycle, waiting for Superboy to start it up.

"The nearest zeta-tube is located in New York City," Batman said, shutting off his holographic glove.

* * *

**J.L.A Watchtower**

**July 4TH 9:06 p.m.**

**Scarlet Tanager's Pov**

It's been two weeks since the Earth was saved from destruction of the Reach, two weeks since I've met up with Batman again, and unfortunately, two weeks since Wally's sacrifice. We were all still grieving, but have mostly gotten over his death. Me, well I always thought of his death as the sacrifice of a hero, and that was exactly the guy Wally always was to me.

I was walking around in the Hall of Memoriam mask-less, staring sadly at the brave heroes we've lost over the years. Tula, or Aqua Girl, the first Blue Beetle, the late Kid Flash, but the fourth hero caught my attention. He wore the Robin uniform, but his hair was distinctively parted down the centre, hair falling on the side of his forehead. I stopped in front of the holographic monument of the unfamiliar Robin. I read the engraving at the base of the monument: Robin II - Jason Todd 1999-2013. The second Robin, and he was only fourteen-years-old... I turned around, watching as Nightwing leaned against one of the trees in the almost park like hall.

"How come you didn't tell me about him?" I asked Nightwing, managing to catch the flash of guilt and sadness from him.

He didn't look at me when he spoke, only at Jason. "He was Bruce's second adopted son, he took up the Robin mantle after I became Nightwing."

I was quiet as I took in the intel. I had a feeling that he was close to everyone, especially everyone in our Bat Family. "You're little brother, I wish I could've been there to meet him."

"Yeah, me too," Nightwing agreed quietly. Nightwing finally broke his gaze with Jason, setting it on me. "The Joker got him..."

A shiver ran down my back. I hated the Joker, always causing havoc and madness in Gotham, but after meeting him myself... I shuddered as I remembered the pain that came from his knife when he stabbed it through my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around myself, telling myself it was five years ago. "He's in Asylum now, isn't he?"

Nightwing nodded. "He was a good kid, a great brother."

"Tell me more about him," I smiled, trying to lighten up the mood. We started to walk slowly out of the Hall of Memoriam side by side.

"You know, Batman first found him trying to steal the tires off the Bat Mobile," Nightwing laughed.

"Brave kid," I smiled. "but he got caught, right?"

"Yep, but Batman gave him a second chance at life," Nightwing said. "He was a street kid taking care of his sick mom, and he didn't have any where to go."

"How did Karie react when Bruce first adopted him?" I asked, glancing at Nightwing.

Nightwing scoffed. "She was there was Bruce signed the adoption papers, and she was there when they took him home. I think she was really happy to have Jason in the manor, it made the place feel more complete again."

I nodded, holding my hand behind my back. "It felt more complete ever since I was gone, right?"

"But when the Joker took him, the manor was quiet again," Nightwing said, looking at the cement ground ahead of us. "A few months later, Karie moved out to be closer to her university, and Bruce adopted Tim. I came with him this time, not wanting to lose any time with my little brother again."

I stopped abruptly, turning to face Nightwing. I could feel the sadness coming from him, and it was probably the same pain Karie felt when she thought they lost me. I wrapped my arms around Nightwing, feeling him bury his head in my hair. I ran a hand down his back, comforting him. "It won't happen again, I won't let you lose your little brother again, and I promise that I won't go anywhere."

Nightwing pulled away first, smiling at me. I stood on my tippy-toes, pecking him. "Aqualad's coming our way, and you have something important to tell him, don't you?"

He nodded. "I thought you said you weren't going to go through people's heads?"

"Yeah well, it's kinda obvious when you're so tense," I replied. "So you're really going to leave?"

My question managed to shock him, but his surprised disappeared as soon as it came. He scratched the back of his neck. "More like a leave of absence. After what happened to Wally..."

I gently placed a hand on his arm, letting him know that I understood. He looked at me gratefully, which gave me the chance to see the how vulnerable Nightwing really was. He was still mourning and grieving over his best friend, but I would've too if something like this had happened to them. "I get, really I do. Just know that I'm there okay? A person to talk to, or just needing some comfort, I'm there."

"I know," Nightwing said, shooting me a smirk. It's amazing how much his smirk hasn't changed, and how much it felt like the smirk was only for me. "I guess I'll go talk to Aqualad about it now."

"I'll go talk to Beast Boy about my idea," I said, parting ways.

I found Beast Boy standing in one of the halls in the Watchtower, staring out at Earth. I walked up beside him, smiling as I looked at the our planet at peace again. I looked down at Beast Boy. "So I was thinking this year in the fall, you could go to school."

Beast Boy looked up at me confused. "What do you mean? No kid would want to be my friend."

He looked down at his hands, clenching them as his tail lowered near his legs. I felt so bad for him. No one kid should have to think like that. I bent down on my knees so that I could look Beast Boy right in the eye. I placed both hands on his shoulders, turning him so he would look at me. "Listen Gar, I think everyone would wish they could have a friend like you. You're funny, good at sports, and you're a really smart kid."

"Scarlet look at me! I'm some green ape freak!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

My lips pressed into a thin line, realizing I needed to maybe kick in a little Songbirds Cry. "Garfield let me finish. You are not some green ape freak, you are a hero, and heroes should get to live a normal life."

"So how do you think I can do that?" Beast Boy asked, upset I even brought up a crazy topic like this.

"With a Glamour Charm," I answered easily, letting out a small smile.

"What? Really? You mean you asked Zatanna to make one?" Beast Boy exclaimed, question after question. He was practically jumping, and it actually took some strength to hold him still.

"It's possible, but no I haven't talked to Zatanna about it yet," I answered, trying not to laugh from his excitement. "Don't forget I still have to talk to Aqualad and M'gann about all of this, and if they agree with the idea, then we'll have to see where you'll stay and which school you'll go to."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Beast Boy said, tackling me with a hug.

This time I let out a laugh, happy to be able to make his day, and give him a chance to be happier. "Thank me when I come back to help you convince M'gann and Aqualad."

"Wait, you're not staying on the team?" Beast Boy asked, confusion and disappointment clouding his face.

"Now that Savage is gone, the Light's broken and the Reach won't be returning, my fight's over. Unless Savage comes back, then I'll get to have my revenge, but for now, I have a lot to catch up on and now's a good time too."

"Promise me you'll come back soon though," Beast Boy said, watching me.

I stood, smiling down at him again. I ruffled his spiked up hair. "I promise, Gar."

"Team, report to the mission room," Aqualad's voice came from the speakers in the hall.

"Come on, let's see what's up," I said, leading Beast Boy to the others.

* * *

"Having stopped the Reach invasion, and broken the light in half, the team will now operate in the Watchtower side by side with the League," Batman announced. He stood before the team and I with the rest of the League behind him. "Not because Mount Justice was destroyed, but because you've earned it."

"And so, we'll leave you to it," Black Canary added, walking away with the rest of the League.

"Unfortunately, I second that," I said, walking up beside Aqualad. When I turned to stop, everyone seemed shocked by my sudden announcement.

"You're leaving?" Wonder Girl asked, tilting her head to her right.

I looked at all the them, standing together. I turned to Aqualad, wanting to say this to him. "I'll always be there if you need me."

Aqualad nodded. "We'll contact you if anything happens."

I continued to make my way to beside Nightwing, who leaned against the side of a wall watching us. When I stopped beside him, I turned to watch the team as well.

"Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, you're Alpha. B'arzz O'oomm has called for Mars; he needs help," Aqualad said, before shifting to his right. "Tigress, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Guardian, you are Beta. Lex Corp is bringing out the Reach soft drink under a new name, we need proof."

"Business as usual," Nightwing said, a small smile on his face as he watched them.

I offered my hand to Nightwing, waiting for him to take it. He took it gently, the two of us taking the zeta-tube back to Gotham.

* * *

**Gotham City, Bat Cave**

**July 4TH 10:46 p.m.**

**Dick's Pov**

It surprised me that Alexis left the team, so I decided to find out why. We sat together in the living room watching T.V. Alexis was leaning beside me, her head resting on my shoulder, while her legs were curled up on the couch. I crossed my legs as I asked her, "So what made you leave?"

"Now that Savage is gone, and the Earth can finally breathe a little, I thought that now would be a good time to get my life back on track," Alexis answered.

It was quiet for a while, except for the occasional cheer from the fans when a player shot a basket from the T.V. There was hesitation after she answered, like she was going to say more. "You didn't just leave because of Savage did you?"

Alexis shifted, bringing her head leveled with mine. She rested her forehead against mine, smiling at me. "I'd follow you anywhere."

* * *

**Review, alert and fav!**


	17. Move Along

**Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been so busy lately, it was hard for me to find time to write this chapter, but it's really long so I hope that makes up for it!**

**Inspired by the song Move Along by The All American Rejects and We Can Go Anywhere by guess who... Jesse McCartney! Amazing singer, actor and voice actor.**

* * *

**Blüdhaven, Dick's Apartment**

**August 16TH 11:34 a.m.**

**Alexis' Pov**

I dropped the last box of mine in my new room, promptly resting my hands on my hips. "Finished."

Dick walked into my room, a wide smile on his face as he hugged me from behind. He lowered his head beside me ear, his breath tickling it. "We still have to unpack."

I let out a tired groan, but I smiled and turned my head to my left, kissing Dick on the cheek. "Right now, we have to go to Mount Justice. Beach party remember?"

"I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby then," Dick said, sneaking a quick kiss before he swiftly left the apartment.

I sighed, smiling as I looked around my empty room. Already a month of summer has gone by and so much has happened since that time. After Wally's memorial service, I took a GED test to receive my high school diploma, then applied for six universities a week after I passed. I decided to attend the Blüdhaven University of Criminology, so I could be closer to Dick. I was starting in the fall, but Dick wanted me to move in with him before then, and here I am now. Bruce didn't mind the idea, but he did have a private conversation with Dick. I'm not sure about what, but Alfred seemed to be amused nonetheless. As for my parents, well, we decided to tell them over dinner at the manor. I was almost choked from the lack of air when my parents were hugging me. Alfred had opened the door when they'd arrived, and I was standing patiently near the main staircase. Karie showed up a few minutes after them, and immediately started to laugh at Tim. Tim blushed for the first time, and I knew that Karie had constantly gone through his thoughts before. When Karie told my parents about me moving in with Dick, they were complete opposites. Mom was fine with the idea, saying that I was an adult now, but I'm sure my dad agreed and had a serious talk with Dick after. I couldn't help but smile. Dads, always looking out for their little girls.

I rummaged through my duffel bag, finding the swimsuit Karie had let me borrow. A brand new red two-piece. My cheeks burned up almost as red as the two-piece when I red the tag. _Dick is so going to be drooling like a dog when he sees you in this. You're welcome, love Karie._ I rolled my eyes, walking out of the apartment, locking the door behind me. Karie sure knows how to play cupid.

* * *

**Happy Harbor, Mt. Justice**

**August 16TH 12:16 p.m.**

**Alexis' Pov**

"Alexis, come on, everyone's already outside!" Karie called from outside the change room.

I glanced at myself on last time in the mirror, before deciding I might as well get this over with. "Alright, let's go."

"Alexis, I knew you'd look amazing in it!" Karie exclaimed, trying to stifle a laugh. Karie was clad in a white two-piece, while Artemis who stood beside her wore a green one.

"She's right, you do look pretty good," Artemis added. "Let's go, I don't want all the boys to be stuffing themselves like pigs."

Karie and I both caught the quick flash of pain near the end of Artemis' sentence, knowing very well what it reminded her of. Karie decided to let the sentence slid and ease the tension. She suddenly had a hand behind my back and Artemis', pushing us out of the abandoned change room Beast Boy had found. "Come on, I'm sure Dick is starting to wonder where you went!"

Stepping out on to the beach of Happy Harbor for the first time was amazing. The white sand was so soft underneath my feet, and there was a small cooling breeze that blew by once in a while. Thankfully Artemis had remembered to bring sunscreen, unlike me who had left in a rush. The sun was already so high in the afternoon sky, and I could already feel it warming my skin. I shaded my eyes with my right hand, squinting to see the rest of the team down the beach. There was a volleyball net set up, where Connor, Kaldur, Mal and Dick were playing on. Walking up to join them, I noticed Barbara and Karen lying comfortably in beach chairs. Barbara wore sunglasses while Karen wore a big pink sun hat.

"Hey ladies," Karen greeted, taking notice of us. She sat up, picking up a bottle of sunscreen and applying some to her arms and legs.

"Where's M'gann?" Artemis asked, looking around.

"Cooking up some barbeque," Barbara answer, sitting up as well. She took off her shades shaking them to her right. "She's back over there."

"I'll go help her," Artemis said, leaving us.

"Something happen?" Barbara asked, turning her attention back on Karie and I.

Karie sighed. "Something came up a few minutes ago and it sort of reminded her of Wally..."

"Oh," Barbara said. Her faced brightened as she changed the subject. "Well, care to join Karen and I for some sun bathing? The boys won't be off that court for a while."

"Where are the kids?" I laughed, noting Barbara calling the guys 'boys'.

"Down in the water," Karen answered, shutting the lid of her sunscreen. "Tim, Jaime, Virgil and Cassie are having a surfing contest. Gar, Bart and La'gaan on the other hand..."

"Dude, I totally broke the record!" Bart exclaimed loudly. "Best two out of three?"

"You are so on!" Gar said, submerging under the beautiful blue water.

"Hey, this time no powers," La'gaan quickly added, calling out after Gar.

Gar poked his head above water, frowning at La'gaan, but his eyes were smiling. "That's not fair, you have fins!"

"Yeah, and you're Atlantean, how is that fair?" Bart added, supporting Gar's argument.

"Hey, I am what I am minnows," La'gaan answered cooly. He swam out to Gar, before his head popped out of the water's surface. "Come on Bart, we racing our what?"

Bart quickly sped into the water, water flying into the air like the Gotham Fountain. I turned back to Karen, a smile on my face. "My bets on La'gaan, unless Bart cheats."

"I'm with getting the 'boys' to let us in on the fun," Karie said, quickly grasping my arm and pulling me towards the volleyball court. "Come on, I'm going to need a good negotiator!"

I stumbled as Karie dragged to the volleyball court, just in time to see Kaldur go for a spike, but Mal block it. Connor was quick and quickly passed it back to Kaldur, who volleyed it back to Connor in return. Soon enough, the pattern went on for a while. Karie and I stood by the side lines, until Connor had ended up hitting it out-of-bounds. Dick and Mal shared a high-five, while Kaldur spoke a few words of positivity to Connor.

Karie walked past me, bending down to pick up the white beach volleyball. She rolled it around in her hands, tossing it around. She walked back beside me calmly, before she caught the ball and spoke, "So you mind if we join you guys in this next round?"

Kaldur and Connor walked under the net, standing on the same side as Dick and Mal. They stared at us, before sharing a look with each other. Karie nudged me in the side, causing me to shift a bit. I shot a quick glare at her, but she kept pressing on. I rolled my eyes, before clearing my throat. I held my hands behind my back innocently, before putting on a pouty face. There is no way Dick could say no to me. "Please?"

They all turned to look at us again once they heard me speak up. All of their faces fell when they saw me there pleading. I noticed them glance at Karie too, who was probably doing the same. Dick's reaction was completely crestfallen, and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from smiling.

"Well, since Mal and I just got the last point, and I'm team captain, I pick Alexis," Dick quickly said, looking back at all the other guys.

They were speechless,but they shrugged it off quickly, Kaldur and Connor beckoning for Karie. She smiled, shoving the ball at me, while she ran under the net. I walked up to Dick and Mal, where we made a group huddle. It actually went more like Dick pulling me beside him by the waist, causing me to drop the ball. Mal rested his arm around my shoulder, while Dick rested his other one on Mal's. We bent over and began to plan our victory.

"Alright, Alexis, you're going to serve, which means you're going to be bringing up the rear," Mal explained. "Any blocks, maybe tips, or spikes. Dick you're going to be setter, so after Alexis passes to you—"

"I'll set you up, and we win," Dick smiled. He took the arm that was resting on Mal and held it in the centre of the three of us. Mal and I did the same, before we broke and left for our positions.

I bent down to pick up the ball, but when I turned around, Dick quickly pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled, kissing back. Dick pulled away, leaning his head beside my ear. "You look so good in that bikini."

I blushed furiously, my first thought being 'Thanks so much, Karie'. I smiled, embarrassed, but Dick only laughed, before turning to his position. I walked to the end of the court trying to calm my nerves. Dick's comment kept playing through my mind, and I couldn't help but smile.

Our games were endless, but intense, with continuing rallies until someone was a second too late. I was wearing a coat of sweat when I heard M'gann call for lunch. We stopped, all of us breathing heavily.

"Anyone keep count of the score?" Connor asked, grabbing towel resting on a beach chair and wiping the sweat off of his face and neck.

"The final score was 23-24, so you guys won," Karie sighing in defeat, our maybe she was just out of breath.

"I haven't played volleyball in years," I wheezed, taking the bottle of water Dick had gotten for me thankfully. I chugged half the bottle down before letting out a content sigh. "That really hit the spot."

"Alright everyone, have a seat, and enjoy!" M'gann beamed cheerfully, before taking a seat beside Connor.

There were probably three foldable tables set up on the beach closer to Mount Justice, but they were covered in checkered picnic table-cloth. Kaldur took a seat at the end of the table, while Barbara had taken the other end. Going down the left side was Mal, Karen, Cassie, Tim, Jaime, Bart and Artemis. On the right was La'gaan, Virgil, Gar, Connor, M'gann, Dick, me, and Karie.

A tapping came from the end of the table, and we were silenced by Kaldur. He looked at all of us, even at a hungry Wolf beside Artemis. "This is the first time we have all gathered here together ever since Independence Day, marking the sixth year of this team. It started as a small group of sidekicks who had gone out on their own together, and successfully took down Cadmus, and found one of the original members of the team. We resided in Mount Justice, our home and base of operations. We gained six more members, Miss Martian, Artemis, Kitsune, Valkyrie, Zatanna, and Rocket. Our goal as a team; to act as a covert operation team for the Justice League. Two of our very own have graduated into the League. Over the years, we have gained and lost our own, but here we are today, sitting together beside the place we call home."

Kaldur stood, picking up his drink and holding it up high. "To the team of sidekicks who started it all."

"To the many victories we've accomplished," Karie said, picking up and holding her drink as well.

"To the friendships we've made," Connor said, following Karie and Kaldur.

"To our mentors who've taught us what we know," M'gann said, standing beside Connor.

"To the one's we've lost," Artemis said sadly, but there was a proud smile on her face.

"To family," I smiled, standing up and raising my glass.

Dick stood up as well, smiling at me as he held his glass. "To us."

We all ate our lunch, laughing, sharing old stories and jokes. It really felt good to be back; it felt good to be with family. Over lunch, Gar managed to ask me to go back-to-school shopping with him and M'gann. I accepted happily, glad that Gar would be going to school in the fall. He was going to stay in Chicago with J'onn and M'gann, and would attend the local public school in the area. When I first talked to M'gann and Aqualad about the idea, they were ecstatic. Nothing could go wrong, unless someone tried to take his tiger tooth pendant Zatanna had specially made for him. If anyone asked, it was a birthday present M'gann had given to him.

After lunch, I decided to cool off from the afternoon heat and hit the waves. I borrowed one of the surf boards bought for the occasion and swam out further into the ocean, loving the coolness of the water. Surfing was harder than it looked, but I got the hang of it after a few falls (about ten). It wasn't until something collided with my board did I fall over again. I let out a shriek as I fell into the water, taking a breath in the nick of time. I swam up to the surface of the water, sitting on top of my board. The first thing I noticed was the grinning face of Barbara sitting on top of her board as well.

"Wanna race?" Barbara asked me nonchalantly, a cool air coming from her.

"Promise you won't knock me down again?" I asked first, smiling when I saw a smile grow on Barbara's face.

"Promise," said Barbara. She started to paddle out to the next wave, looking over her shoulder. "Come on, or I'll win by default!"

Racing with Barbara was definitely fun. After a while, every started to cheer us on. It wasn't until a geyser of water exploded in front of the two of us, causing us to plummet into the water. When we swam back up for air, we looked around in bewilderment, only to see a green whale swimming around us. We looked at each other before rolling our eyes at the unnaturally colored whale.

"Gar, you are so going to get it!" I shouted, laughing when I saw Gar retreat quickly, shifting into a dolphin.

I heard Barbara laugh, followed by many splashes of water. Turning, I saw that everyone had jumped into the water, joining the fun. Everyone was splashing water at each other, even Wolf secretly got Tim. I screamed when I felt the cold water fall against my back, turning around I see Dick laughing at me. I glared at him, but my smile ruined the upset effect. I hit the water with my hands, sending a series of water at him. He continued to laugh as we threw water at each other. Somehow, I don't think this day could've gotten any better, of course, Dick always seemed to know how to surprise me.

* * *

**Blüdhaven, Dick's Apartment**

**August 8TH 5:32 p.m.**

**Dick's Pov**

Around four o'clock everyone parted ways, heading back home for a shower. Alexis had just walked out of the shower suggesting we order something for dinner.

"Actually, Bruce invited us for dinner back at the manor, so dress in something nice," I smiled, looking up from my cell phone to see Alexis standing in the middle of the hall way in her pajamas. Her hair was tangled from washing her hair, and she wore one of my t-shirts and one of my basketball shorts. Somehow, Alexis managed to look good in everything, even an over-sized t-shirt.

"I was hoping to unpack tomorrow," Alexis groaned, turning to her room down the hall. I decided to go change into my old suit in the mean time.

I waited in the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen counter, when she came back out scurrying to the bathroom, holding a pair of shoes in her hand. I adjusted my tie, walking over to the bathroom. I leaned against the door frame taking in my frantic girlfriend. She adorned a short, white sleeveless dress, with a thin brown belt wrapped around her small waist. The pair of shoes she held earlier were slipped on her feet; black flats with a small bow on each shoe. She was putting on a pair of gold earrings, that swung back and forth. Standing straight, she looked at herself, twirling once. The skirt of her dress flowed with her, swaying when she stopped. Turning to look at me, I noticed the songbird necklace resting on her chest.

"So how do I look?" Alexis asked, waiting for my answer patiently.

I smirked, thinking it was ridiculous that she would ask a question like that. "You look beautiful, amazing, gorgeous—"

She playfully pushed me, her cheeks tinted a light pink, and a big smile on her face. "I'm serious, Dick—"

I grabbed her waist, silencing her with a sudden kiss. I heard a small gasp come from her before we kissed, and I smiled against her lips. We parted, Alexis looking up at me. "I'm serious too. You are beautiful."

She let out a toothy smile, grabbing my hand. She led me to our door where I slipped on some leather shoes. She placed her hands on her hips, watching me. "You know next time, you could tell me a day earlier about things like this."

"It was a last-minute thing," I answered, just as I finished putting on my last shoe. I stood up straight, and smiled at Alexis. "I got the text from Barbara while you were in the shower, so I could only tell you when you finished."

Alexis looked up at me trying not to smile. She looped her arm into mine, opening the door. "Come on, let's go."

I slipped my other hand in my pocket, wrapping my hand around the small velvet box. I ran my thumb over it. It's been almost two months since Wally passed, and while I was grieving, Alexis would never leave my side, staying countless nights in my apartment. She was there for me, always promising that she wouldn't disappear like that again, and telling me that Wally wouldn't have wanted me to be here mourning.

"Dick, you can't let this eat you," Alexis said. She had her arms wrapped around me, one hand running through my hair gently. "Wally past as a hero, so I think he'd be happier knowing that you're proud enough to keep on going. For him."

I couldn't have been any more grateful to have Alexis there. She comforted me, knowing just what to say and when to say it. So when I finally moved on, I realized that I would've kept grieving if she wasn't there, which led to me realizing that I would always need her. I went out and picked out the perfect surprise for her, and it sat right in my pocket, in that small black velvet case. I thanked Wally silently as we left the apartment, wishing he could be here for this.

Today's the day.

* * *

**Can anyone guess what Dick has planned? Just to let you guys know, I'm kinda hoping for at least seventy reviews by the time I finish this fic ;)**

**Review, alert and fav!**


	18. Forever My Guardian Knight

**The last chapter of Crazy Challenge 2. It's definitely been an amazing four months, and an amazing three years of a great cartoon. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Olivia, but DC Comics do. I also do not own the song that is sung in this chapter.**

**Question: What song do you think best fits Dick and Alexis, or makes you think of them?**

* * *

**Gotham City, Amusement Mile**

**August 16TH 8:56 p.m.**

**Dick's Pov**

The manor had a happy air about it that evening. Dinner was very eventful, especially since no one brought up anything about our hero activity. It's been a while since the place really felt like home, a long time since it's felt like family.

After dinner, I took Alexis over to Amusement Mile, the theme park central of Gotham. There were plenty of people in the area, especially since it was almost the end of mid-summer, but the cool weather and the crescent moon didn't stop people from having a little fun.

Alexis grabbed my hand, swinging it back and forth. She looked at me, tilting her head as she asked, "So, what did you have in mind?"

"Show you around, see the sights, have some cotton candy—" I stopped mid-sentence when Alexis tugged me over to a nearby stand, where a man stood behind the counter, handing over a small stuffed monkey to the guy, who then gave it to his bubbly girlfriend. I glanced at Alexis, who was staring up at all the prizes. I scoffed, shaking my head. "You're kidding right?"

"About what?" Alexis asked me, grinning knowingly. She let go of my hand, hand over a few dollars to the clerk. He gave her five throwing darts, before explaining the rules to the fair game to her.

"Get a dart in the black ring, you get a key chain of your choice, get one in the blue and get a small plush," said the clerk. "Red is medium, and if you get a bull's-eye, you'll win one of those." The clerk turned raising his arms at over-sized stuff-animals hanging at the top of the booth. "Good luck."

"Wait, don't you think I should be—" I didn't even finish when Alexis had gotten four in the bullseye, and had purposely thrown her fifth dart right past the clerks ear. I let out a whistle, letting out a small laugh. "Nevermind then."

Alexis pretended to blush. "Oops, sorry, butter fingers."

The clerk's cheeks turned a rosy red, but I couldn't tell if he was embarrassed, or if he had a small love at near death experience. "That's alright, go ahead and pick your prizes."

"I think one is good, just to make it fair," Alexis said. I grinned knowing that she had wanted to add 'and to not put you out of business' at the end of her sentence.

"Oh, daddy, look, look!" came a little girl. Turning to look over my shoulder, I saw a four to five-year-old girl holding her dad's hand, while her other was pointed up at the stuffed animals. "Look at that doggy, the white and gray one!"

"The husky please." Looking back, I see the clerk handing Alexis the medium-sized husky plush. I smiled, knowing what would come next.

Alexis walked over to the little girl, squatting down to her height. She had a genuine smile on her face, while her hands were behind her back, hiding the toy. "Hi there, I'm Alexis."

"I'm Olivia," smiled the petit brunette. She wore a pastel blue hair band, and her hair fell just under her chin. She glanced nervously at Alexis, having just seen her win the toy dog she wanted.

"I heard you wanted this," Alexis said, smiling knowingly. She held the plush dog in front of her, and Olivia let out a squeal.

She looked up at her dad, tugging his hand. "Look daddy, it's the doggy I was telling you about!"

"I want you to have it," Alexis said, waiting for the girl to take the toy animal.

She took it happily, practically hugging the dog to death. Good thing it was only a toy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I kneeled down beside Alexis, ruffling up the girl's hair. She let out a laugh, and I could help but smile. "Stay whelmed, okay?"

The girl nodded her head, happily skipping beside her dad as she held his hand, while the other was latched around on of the dogs floppy legs. Before they had left, Olivia's father thanked us briefly, and when they were almost out of ear shot, I heard Olivia ask her father, "What does 'whelmed' mean?"

I heard Alexis scoff, before lightly laughing. I smiled, standing back up, offering a hand to Alexis. She took it, brushing down her dress. When she looked up at me, her hazel brown eyes seemed to shine with happiness. "I swear if Olivia grows up with vocabulary like yours, she might end up needing an English tutor."

"My vocabulary is just fine, and besides, teaching her the words without prefixes can't hurt," I answered, slipping my hand into hers again.

We walked down Amusement Mile together, Alexis taking in the breathtaking sight, while I watched her. The colorful LED lights seemed to make her shine, but she wasn't showered in polka dots of color. At the same time, I wasn't sure if maybe she was just in a really good mood that made her seem so bright. I caught a familiar tune floating through the air, and found that Alexis had been humming.

"You know you'd make a really good dad," Alexis said suddenly, her hair falling to rest over her shoulder as she turned to look at me.

I scoffed, raising an eyebrow at the idea. I pictured myself scooping up my kid and giving him/her a piggy back ride, while Alexis walked up to us, and kissed each of us. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I could see you as one," Alexis admitted, her cheeks flushing a light pink.

I smiled at Alexis, knowing how surprised she was going to be soon. I lead Alexis through the crowd, headed toward the ferris wheel. I purchased two tickets, and we were seated in the fourth booth. I helped Alexis on, before I whisper, "Stop our booth when we reach the top." The clerk nodded probably trying to guess what I was going to do. Alexis didn't seem to hear me say anything to the clerk, but instead waited patiently in her seat. Alexis looked around us as the clerk started the ferris wheel. "I'm pretty sure you've never been on one right?"

Alexis looked at me, like she was thinking about something. "Nope, never."

"Don't worry about it, just relax and enjoy the view," I spoke calmly, squeezing her hand to reassure her.

She smiled at me, but let out a gasp when the clerk stopped our booth at the top of the ferris wheel, just like he had agreed to do. She pointed her other hand out into the distance. "Dick, look! I can see Bruce's manor from here!"

Looking out in the distance, I immediately recognized the large manor that sat atop a hill in Gotham Heights. I smiled, wondering what Alfred was up to back there. Alexis slumped back in her seat, her eyes shining from the festive lights under us.

"I start tomorrow at the Early Bird," Alexis sighed, tracing her thumb over my hand.

"I'm suiting up tomorrow again," I sighed as well, realizing that my leave of absence has been long enough. "Then there's my new job down at the police station, and school in September."

Alexis seemed surprised by everything I'd just said. "You never mentioned any of that before."

"It kinda slipped my mind, especially since I've been too excited about having you move in," I answered, letting out a shaky laugh. "Business as usual, right?"

I side-glanced when I noticed Alexis was silent for a while. She caught me staring, but beamed a smile at me. "I wish we could stay like this; together."

I knew then that I had to pop the question. Any other time and it wouldn't have been as perfect. I cleared my throat, catching Alexis' full attention. I haven't felt so nervous in a long time, but when you were about to propose to your first love and girlfriend, you had every right to be.

"Dick, are you okay? I don't think I've ever seen you nervous before," Alexis said, her smile quickly disappeared, and she sat closer to me. She even raised her other hand and placed the back side on my forehead.

I couldn't help but laugh. She never stops caring, not even after six years. I secretly slipped my other hand into my pocket, clutching the small box reassuringly. _Today's the day._ "I'm fine, it's just..."

I unhooked my other hand from hers, just as her other hand left my forehead. She watched me, curiosity all over her face. I slowly pulled the black velvet box out of my pocket, and opened the box slowly. I watched as Alexis' hands flew to cover her mouth, trying to conceal the gasp that had escaped it.

"Dick, tell me that's what I'm hoping it is," Alexis said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

The ring was made out of sterling silver, and had a sleek, twisted band, lined with small diamonds on each side around half-way. In the center of the twist sat the 0.6 karrot diamond. It was simple, something Alexis prefered.

"Alexis Dilan Henderson," I stopped, looking into her eyes as the question slipped out of my mouth. "Will you marry me?"

I felt my heart beat increase dramatically, and probably would've had multiple heart attacks if it weren't for my self-control. I was using the breathing technique Bruce taught me when I was under a lot of pressure, and I'm sure proposing counts. The silence was excruciating, especially when all Alexis did was sit there and stare at the ring, then back up at me. I almost dropped the ring when she nodded, the tears finally falling from her eyes. Tears of happiness. "Yes, Richard John 'Dick' Grayson, I will marry you."

I was the happiest man alive from that moment on. I could've jumped out of the ferris wheel, without a care in the world, only knowing that Alexis was mine. My heart beat happily, still trying to recover from its recent heart attack. I gently took the ring out of the case, but I didn't slip it on to her ring finger just yet. Instead, I had her read the engraved words on the inside of the ring.

"Forever your guardian knight," Alexis read aloud through her tears. I could've sworn that more began to fall from her eyes. I brushed them away, and finally slipped the ring on to her waiting finger. Alexis held her hand up to stare at the engagement ring. She let out a choked laugh or sob. "It couldn't be anymore perfect."

People sitting in the other booths of the ferris wheel started to clap and cheer congratulations for us, even the clerk let out a loud whistle. I had almost forgotten that there were other people around us.

"What are you waiting for? Kiss your fiancée!" the clerk shouted from below. I heard Alexis laugh at his embarrassing words. I was briefly reminded of Alfred for a second.

I had slid the case back into my pocket, and when I turned back, it felt like the world had frozen. Alexis sat there, having wiped her tears off, but still as beautiful as ever. I grabbed her waist, and pulled her in for my first kiss with my soon-to-be wife. Her lips were warm, and tasted like salty tears and cherries. Somehow, I don't think I would have preferred it any other flavor.

The roaring applause of the crowd started the world again. I was saddened a little when Alexis had pulled away, but she had rested her forehead against mine, tempting me with our close proximity. I breathed, remembering and savoring the moment for as long as I could. Looking into Alexis eyes, I whispered to her, only words she would catch.

"I love you," I whispered, knowing that no one else could hear me because of the cheering crowd that had gathered.

"I love you too," Alexis smiled, letting out a breath. She started to sing that very same song again, the first time I've heard it in years. That's when I realized why I had wanted those words engraved on her ring; because that was the first time I realized that Alexis might've shared the feelings I had for her the first time I had met her.

The familiar tune I had heard her humming earlier was the same song she had sung that morning years ago, and to hear her sing it again, I couldn't help but feel like our journey to get to this point was so worth it. So when Alexis sang the little song again, I smiled knowing fully well that it had been about me all along. Alexis pecked me after singing the last three words of the song, the quick kiss confirming that it had been about me.

"Every morning, every night, you watch over me, like the sun in the sky. Every morning and every night, will you promise me you'll be, will you promise me you'll be, my guardian knight."

* * *

**The end! I've really enjoyed writing this sequel and being able to share it with you guys! To see a picture of Alexis' ring just go to www . fancy ladies . com and search luscious 925 sterling silver diamond ring. Make sure to take out the spaces before entering the website. Anyways, I still need to thank some people.**

**Followers: Annabell Grimm, BlueBatWing, Hyper-Blossom Z, ImagineDaydreams, K-pop Dreams, Kuro Rotasu, LocaMonkey24, Momorulz, RaeDawnxx, , That dorky blonde, The Littlest Leopard, TwilightNinja00, WeCanPlayDarts, WolfTears262, aright1128, dawgs3893, jellymonstar1, kirstybear, klspun, lilly321, mandy618, monzepelmoon, nacheell, ninja-of-twilight, and piggythelaw.**

**Favouriters: Hyper-Blossom Z, ImagineDaydreams, Kuro Rotasu, , SteamPunkKitty, That dorky blonde, The Perfect Replica, TwilightNinja00, WeCanPlayDarts, aright1128, booklover1589, kirstybear, lilly321, mandy618, monzepelmoon, newty01, piggythelaw, randomkitty101, vapaus, and ywons54.**

**Reviewers: (Thanks to all the guest reviewers too!) dreamer, Anon, Anonymous, Pajaro Noche, This, korealover95, ninja-of-twilight, monzepelmoon, RaeDawnxx, randomkitty101, piggythelaw, That dorky blonde, ywons54, Jennifer Scott, Stronger123, and booklover1589.**

**Another thanks to booklover1589 for still being the most frequent reviewer, all of your reviews make me smile. **

**Is this the end? Of course not! Planning on writing a third fic, but I'm conflicted by two ideas, so make sure to check my profile for any new stories in progress. Here is the best summary I can make for both:**

**1. (Future Fic) Almost three years after the Reach invasion, Savage returns with the War World and his new ally Darkseid, and they have successfully captured the Justice League. Now Darkseid is after the Young Justice League of America. The team is split apart, hiding from Darkseid, while trying to protect the distressed citizens around the world. When Alexis is captured and separated from Dick, will Dick ever learn of the other family member that was taken away from him? No title yet.**

**2. (My version of Season 3) Dick is sadly reminded that in three weeks, his best bud won't be standing up there with him as his best man. Alexis on the other, has been having very strange dreams involving our beloved speedster. The dreams become even stranger when Wally tells her that he is stuck on the planet Savoth, helping them since the Savothians were being invaded by the Reach. Now, she has to figure out how to get to Savoth to help Wally, and bring him back, and prepare for her scheduled wedding in three weeks. Simple enough right?**

**I'm planning on writing both, but I'm not sure which one I should write first, unless I could possibly combine the two. Let me know in your reviews (still hoping for at least 70, but more would be amazing), and feel free to suggest your own ideas (like titles for the fic). Or review, alert and fav normally. I'll post a poll on my profile where you guys can vote, so make sure to check my profile and see if I have a new story in progress. Hope to be writing soon, so for now, I'll see you guys later. -amazoness23**

* * *

**I have posted the highly anticipated Wally fic! It's called A Matter of Time. So hurry up and go read it, and let me know what you think of it in your reviews. Happy reading! -amazoness23**


End file.
